Shiver
by 1930s-secret
Summary: Allen finds himself stuck in Kanda's room by order, but the two can't resist hormones. WARNING smut.
1. Chapter 1

The rain pitter pattered silently outside the Order. To Allen, however, it wasn't so silent. He laid among his bed fairly annoyed by the sound of rain. It never bothered him before, but tonight it was depriving him of sleep. He glared at his much plumper Tim Canpy flying above him. When he reached his finger out it rested atop its cursed form. Allen sighed.

He stood from the bed and wandered over to the partially broken mirror in his room. His reflection disturbed him. He could see the shadow of the 14th Noah behind him. He tried to focus on himself rather than the dark figure behind him. His eyes settled on his strange white locks, his scared eye and his disgusting left arm. Allen sighed, "I'm not much to look at…" He mutters just before his stomach suddenly growls.

Link stands across the room reading something as he glares at the sound of Allen's hungry state.

"Hungry, Sir Walker?" Link asks looking away from his book.

Allen smiled bashfully, "yeah I guess so. Can you come to the mess hall with me, please?" Link nods and the two walk out the room.

To no surprise it was pretty quiet in the area. All the dormitories were here and Allen supposed they were all asleep. Allen drifted along thinking about what to eat when suddenly a voice called out from behind.

"Hey, moyashi." calls a familiar voice. Link and Allen both stop in there tracks and turn to see Kanda walking in their direction.

"Let's ignore him…" Mutters Allen as incoherent to Kanda as he could but failed when Kanda growled.

"Shut up, idiot," he rudely replies, "what the hell are you doing out so late???"

Allen looks at Link then smiles at Kanda.

"I got hungry… So I went for a snack, so me and Link were going to go to the—"

"I didn't ask for your life story, kid." Kanda cuts off. Allen sighs and looks down a bit.

Link steps forward, "I believe we should ask you why you are out as well."

Allen whispers, "no it doesn't matter come on forget him…"

"None of your business two dot." Kanda growls. Allen groans.

"Do you want to come along?" Allen asks. Bless his kind heart at times, but curse his nativity. Allen should've known better. "No." Kanda replies coldly and heads in his own direction away from the two. Allen smiled. "Have a good night ba-kanda."

Kanda continues to walk ignoring the youth. "Come on Allen, before you provoke him," Link says and the two get back on their own way.

By the time they reached the Cafeteria it was no surprise that Jerry wasn't there. Allen sighed at the news and decided to take his rumbling stomach back to bed. Completely unaware of just what _exactly_ Kanda was up to Allen and Link returned to the room.

It was dark, but not enough for Kanda to not know were he was going. He crept to were a private meeting was taking place. Immediately he heard the voice of Malcolm C. LeVerrier.

"Komui it's not safe to let this go on any longer. And to your disadvantage you don't have much a say in this." Malcolm's voice says.

A long pause.

"This is wrong… He's just a boy…

"And we can't trust the 14th. Marian isn't here to back you up anylonger. We're getting rid of Allen the moment he shows a sign of nearing the stages."

Kanda's eyes narrowed. _That idiot_… He thought, _that stupid moyashi will blow it and get himself killed…_

But Kanda didn't let this thought escape his mind. He returned to his room and slept waiting for the morning.

-

Dawn crept into the room and Allen yawned waking himself up extra early. He was still sleepy considering the rain kept him up, and it was so unfortunate that it was _still_ raining. He groaned and got out of bed. Somewhere on the floor Link was sleeping and Allen figured there was no harm in sneaking out for an early training session.

Rain poured outside but Allen didn't care. He's been slacking due to the lack of missions he's received and he wasn't going to let a little rain get in his way. He stepped out drenching himself in the rain and began by activating his crowned clown. The muddy floors didn't stop him either, he dashed threw it slashing his claw and doing flips to stretch out a bit.

Kanda immediately followed Allen the moment he stepped out of his room. He'd have to keep a close eye on the 'idiot' to make sure he doesn't get killed out of slipping. Kanda watched as Allen trained and his eyes glazed slightly. Allen didn't fight as clumsy as he did when he first came, and now the sight of his combat made Kanda feel like he was going to only get better. "Tch" he mutters narrowing his eyes at the boy. But that one sound stopped Allen and ended up changing kanda's mind.

SLIP!

Allen slipped in some damp mud and fell on his back, the impact making him lay there for a moment confused, and then embarrassed. He immediately deactivated crown clown and sat up glaring at the sound which was Kanda.

"K-Kanda!?" He stammered.

Not so impressed anymore Kanda rolled his eyes, "moron."

"What the heck are you doing here!?" Allen growls from embarrassment.

Kanda quickly thinks up an excuse. "I _was_ going to train but you're here so I was about to leave…" Allen sighs. "Yeah…. I thought that much…"

_Idiot… _Kanda glared at Allen who was drenched in rain. Kanda was perfectly fine being under the pillars that help up a small roofing area. "Hey, bean sprout."

Allen glared at Kanda recognizing acknowledgment.

"… You're going to catch a cold…" _Why do I even care???_

"So…" Allen replies. Kanda growls.

"Get your ass over here." He says in a dark tone.

Allen's eyes widen slightly. "n..no.."

Kanda's eyes narrow. "Get over here… _Now_." Allen was very confused now. Standing there, like an idiot, didn't' exactly help. Because now Kanda was charging after him in the rain. Allen looked around panicking a bit. Kanda snatched Allen's left arm and hurried him in. Allen glared at his bloody red arm then at Kanda. Allen gulped, just waiting for Kanda to get suddenly disgusted. Kanda walked him inseide very fast, Allen immediately shuddered. "H-hey Kanda… Were are you taking me!???" Kanda didn't even bother to answer that.

Allen would've pursued the answer if he hadn't noticed that they were heading directly for Kanda's room. Allen's eyes widened and the panic kicked it. "Let go!!!" Allen shouted and tried to pull away.

"Stop your whining! I'm not letting you go anywhere!" Kanda snorted. He couldn't decide why he was even bothering trying to protect to this walking migraine but her continued until he slammed his door open and shut it when the walked in. He pushed Allen onto a chair making him sit, then head into his bathroom to grab a towel. Allen glared at Kanda until he disappeared into his bathroom then glared around a bit scared. Kanda's room was so much bigger than Allen's, it even had a bathroom.

Allen's night clothes were drenched and the water was dripping onto the tile of Kanda's floor. His hair was soaked and stuck to the sides of his face, and his silvery eyes wandered to Kanda's big and neatly fixed bed. He narrowed his eyes at his surroundings and begun to feel very uncomfortable. He bit his bottom lip and saw Kanda walking out with a white towel. Kanda too was a little wet now, his dark hair held up was drizzled down his back and his bluish eyes looked slightly annoyed.

Kanda tossed the towel at Allen. "Dry up."

Allen glared up at him with confusion in his eyes.

Kanda groaned and swung the towel over Allen's confused face and began drying Allen harshly. "Ahhh hey stop I can do it myself!"

"Oh shut up." Kanda continued the motion.

"You can't help me getting a cold, I'm soaked."

Kanda stopped. "True. Take your clothes off."

Allen's eyes went way wide. Was he hearing things? "E-excuse me???" Allen mutters. Kanda raises a brow. "Take-off-you-clothes."

Allen stares at Kanda then down at his clothes. "Why can't I bring clothes from my room?!??"

"Che, because Link will follow you back, that's why."

"And why does that matter??? Why am I even in here!?" Allen was a little angry but a small blush covered his cheeks. Kanda stared at Allen for a bit then rolled his eyes. He decided it was best not to tell the brat a thing.

"Just take your clothed off and you can cover up with this." He pointed to the towel. "Don't question me or I'll kill you." With that Kanda stood and walked to his bed.

Allen was confused, what had he missed?

Allen wasn't going to drop it though. He stood and turned his back to kanda. He began removing his clothing a little shaky. He stopped at his boxers though. "I'm not taking _everything_ off…" He said. Kanda glared over at the younger boy from his bed and fixed his eyes on his cursed arm. His eyes looked dull before he looked away. Allen rapped the towel around himself as he shivered.

"Kanda, what aren't you telling me? You should know that _I_ know you would_ never_ enjoy my company in your room." Kanda didn't look at the boy. He frowned a bit at the remark.

"Forget it."

"This is stupid," Allen stood and head for the door, "you can't expect me to think someone like _you_ would even dare care about me!"

"Who said I do care?" Kanda replied quickly in a snap.

"Exactly! Now I'm leaving!"

Allen turned and headed for the door but Kanda's speed outwitted him. He slammed the door shut after Allen opened it from behind. "…Kanda, let me out…"

"No." Kanda said. Kanda was confusing himself now. Allen spun around to face his enemy. "Kanda if you don't let me out I'll have to beat you until you let me!"

Kanda didn't snicker at this like he normally would.

"Go ahead and try." Allen shrugged and took the opportunity. He socked Kanda across the face making Kanda go blank in pain for a moment.

"Bastard!!!" Kanda hit Allen back but with much more strength. The impact sent Allen to the floor in pain.

"You…" Allen whimpered, "you are so full of shit!!! What are you going to do torment me!?" Allen sat up wrapping the towel more around himself feeling the need for some security. Blood trickled down his now bruised lip and Kanda was beginning to fight with himself. He stiffened, or ad least tried to because his legs were wanting to walk to the younger exorcist. _I hate him…_ His mind was telling him, but why didn't he want to see the boy get disposed of? This wasn't the same sort of care he tried not to show for Lena-Lee, it was a different kind. He gave in to his legs to see were it would take him…

He kneeled before the boy who was now trying to hide his tears. This pushed Kanda more. Allen tried not to let Kanda see him like his… He tried not to let Kanda see how much it hurt inside more than on his face. Kanda tilted his head and moved the younger one's hair out of the way of his watery eyes. Allen glared at Kanda confused, expecting another blow to the face, but his expectations were wrong.

Kanda's face got closer to Allen's and this made Allen go red. His eyes went wide when he saw that Kanda was nearly inches from him. "Moyashi… Shut the hell up why don't' you…" The gap in between the two were filled when Kanda let go. He slowly pressed his lips against those soft lips of Allen's, despite the blood trickling from Kanda's earlier deed. Allen was being kissed by the last person he'd ever expect to be kissed by.


	2. Chapter 2

Kanda's face got closer to Allen's and this made Allen go red. His eyes went wide when he saw that Kanda was nearly inches from him. "Moyashi… Shut the hell up why don't' you…" The gap in between the two was filled when Kanda let go. He slowly pressed his lips against those soft lips of Allen's, despite the blood trickling from Kanda's earlier deed. Allen was being kissed by the last person he'd ever expect to be kissed by.

Allen's heart beat so much faster than it has before. Kanda is kissing him, duh, but why??? Kanda closed his eyes and held the back of the boy's head to push the boy more into the kiss. Allen couldn't understand. He's only been kissed once… But that was different, Road was a girl… Kanda is… Allen Quickly drew back out of breath staring at the older male.

Kanda winced at the fact that he was taken away from that moment of him and Allen's lips meeting. He glared at Allen frustrated.

"W-what are you doing Kanda!?" Allen exclaimed with a bright red blush.

Kanda stared at Allen for a bit and sighed.

"What do you think?" Kanda replied. He leaned over to Allen and began kissing along his jaw. He wanted to do this and he didn't care about the consequences. Allen gasped. Now it was Allen who was scared about what he wanted. He knew he hated Kanda… Or somewhat disliked… No… Now Allen was confused. With a kiss like earlier all he could do is want more.

"Why…" Allen muttered between erratic breaths, "why are you… Doing this?"

Kanda's kisses strolled lower to Allen's neck making chills run up and down Allen's spine. Kanda gripped the towel wrapped around Allen's shoulder and slowly began to slide it down.

"I don't know…" Kanda whispered in Allen's ear. Allen shut his eyes tight… He was getting scared again. _This can't be happening_, he thought over and over, _he hates me! _Allen's hair was tugged lightly as Kanda returned to those soft bruised lips again. Then Allen realized.

_He hated me all along… I never hated him._

Now the situation seemed confusing… If Allen liked Kanda and Kanda hated Allen… Why was Kanda kissing Allen? Allen had to know. He broke off their kiss again and stared Kanda straight in the eye. "Kanda… I… Thought you hated me…" The words slightly choked Allen. Kanda returned the glare in Allen's eyes and he was breathing heavy. "Idiot. If I did hate you, I'd have let you die…" Allen raised his brow in confusion. "Die?" Allen asks but is silenced by more clashing of the lips. No more interruptions now. Kanda was going to do what he wanted. And Allen is going to have to bear with it.

The towel slipped off Allen exposing his pale smooth skin. The redness of his arm was also being shown now but Kanda didn't care. The dark haired one ran his hand down Allen's bare chest and strolled lower. Lower to his hips making Allen gasp from sensitiveness. The gasp allowed Kanda entry to explore Allen's mouth. He slipped his tongue within Allen's gaping mouth making Allen hot more. Allen was giving in now. Giving in to whatever he has been missing in his life… Giving into his desire for Kanda.

Without breaking the kiss Kanda lifted Allen up off the floor and led him to his bed. He backed Allen up to it and the kiss soon broke off by the edge of the bed hitting Allen's calves making him fall back onto the bed. Before Kanda could get anymore on him he stopped to gaze at Allen lying on _his_ bed in _his_ room. He grinned. Allen looked so damn attractive. His face red and his arms spread with his palms beside his head. He was half naked. Kanda smirked and knelt before Allen and grabbed the young boys hands. Allen glared glazy eyed, obeying everything Kanda was making him do. Kanda led Allen's hands to his belt. Allen looked Kanda in the eye with much more embarrassment.

"Do it, moyashi… Don't keep me waiting." He grinned waiting for Allen to make the move. Allen swallowed and let his shaky fingers unbuckle Kanda's belt. Once it was opened his heart pounded fast. His hands slid at the hem of the pants and he began to slowly pull them down. Allen ridded Kanda of his pants and leaned up. Kanda met him half way and the two began kissing yet again, only Allen decided to start taking action. His hand traveled up Kanda's back to his hair were he tugged on the bandages holding the pony tail. When he got it loose Kanda's hair slid down his back and over his shoulders making Allen feel strange in his stomach. The sight of Kanda like this made him feel all hot inside, and needy.

"Allen…" Kanda said, using Allen's real name for once. Allen felt his heart lift at hearing his name. "Y-yeah?" Allen answered. Kanda was guiding Allen back to lying on his back slowly. "… I want to do this with you… But you have to meet me half way…" Allen searched his eyes for an answer. He didn't understand.

"You need to want to do this too…"

Allen was then suddenly felt up on, Kanda's knee moving between Allen's legs feeling how hard Allen had already gotten. A moan escaped Allen's lips and he tried to answer Kanda.

"Of course I want this…" He huffed. Kanda lowered himself and rubbed himself against Allen. Allen gasped and moaned. "Okay…" Kanda whispered and slipped his boxers off then removed Allen's boxers.

The two were both indeed aroused. Kanda grinned at seeing Allen fully exposed. Especially having Allen all to himself finally. He leaned down and began leaving sloppy kisses along Allen's abs. It made Allen writhe in pressure. Kanda's hot, wet, kisses began to travel lower and lower until he stopped at Allen's groin. Allen gulped with his blush returning. Kanda smiled, "don't worry… I'll make this good…"

Kanda then licked the underside of Allen's throbbing arousal making Allen cry out in a moan. Allen was getting excited at this; he's never felt something so good and euphoric. Kanda teased around the head licking it and giving it open mouthed kisses. He hummed while Allen moaned loudly and thrusting forward for more. "K-kanda… please… more…" Allen begged. Kanda smirked and nipped at the head once more before swallowing Allen completely. Allen threw his head back moaning, he was seeing starts. His hands clutched Kanda's bed sheets and his hips began rocking.

Kanda continued to bob his head sucking on Allen's manhood while rubbing his thighs. Allen was going insane. How had he never felt such a thing. "ugh… ohh.." He moaned thrusting his hips. "Kanda…" He moaned. Kanda's motions only got faster and Kanda could tell he was reaching climax. Allen was moaning and yelping, and gasping… All for Kanda. This was arousing Kanda so much more. Allen felt the sensation pooling at the bottom of his stomach and knew it needed to release. But before he could ejaculate Kanda pulled away leaving Allen limp wanting more. Allen was breathing heavy and glaring up at Kanda in confusion. Kanda chuckled and leaned forward kissing Allen.

"Calm down… We're not anywhere near to being finished yet" Kanda spoke in between breaths. "The fun just begun." Kanda then smiled at Allen. Allen wasn't sure what to expect, he's never done anything like this. But he couldn't protest now, he had a strong dedication growing inside him… Like he was caught in a love spell Kanda created.

Kanda slipped two fingers within Allen's mouth. "Now we're going to make this as easy as possible, you need to slick my finger up real good. Allen looked confused but did as told anyway. He sucked on the fingers and licked it up, coating them with saliva. Allen's actions excited Kanda. The fingers were removed from Allen's mouth. "Open your legs." Kanda calmly ordered, and Allen did. He was a little scared. Kanda placed the digits within Allen's entrance and Allen immediately cried out in discomfort.

"Calm down, I know it's uncomfortable but you need to get used to it… I promise it'll get better."

Allen nodded, his eyes were shut tight. He trusted Kanda, even after all he'd done. The fingers slipped in and out of Allen, spreading them with a scissor like motion. Allen whimpered when a third finger was slipped in. But suddenly something was rubbed deep in him and Allen moaned arching his back. Kanda grinned, knowing he found the spot that would make Allen pleasured.

"K-kanda…? What was that???" Allen asked breathing and trying to push against Kanda's fingers. Kanda tilted his head continuing to spread the boy.

"That is what I was waiting for…" He took the fingers out and Allen whimpered at the loss of warmth he'd gotten used to. Kanda couldn't hold back now, he placed himself at Allen's entrance and glared down at the boy. Allen bit his bottom lip and tried to push against Kanda.

Finally Kanda slipped in, pushing all the way down to the hilt until he was fully seated in Allen. Allen gasped and gazed up at the ceiling. He let out a moan. Kanda huffed, he was shaking now having forced himself to stop. Allen pushed more against Kanda, "d-don't stop… K-kanda…" He begged. Kanda relieved began pushing against Allen. "Che, and who said you can order me?" Kanda pulled out almost all the way and shoved himself back into Allen. Allen cried out.

Kanda began to thrust in and out of Allen in a steady rhythm, Allen returned it bucking himself against Kanda to meet his pace. Allen's shaky hands wrapped around Kanda's back and he pulled himself against Kanda as they were thrusting against each other. Kanda's breathing were getting rigid as he kept to his pace, low moans were escaping his mouth. "uhn… ugh…." He huffed. Allen's tightness wrapping around him made him more fast. His actions began to speed and they made Allen moan louder.

"Kanda!!!" He moaned. Kanda shut his eyes and sweat dripped endlessly from him. Allen's nails dug into Kanda but the pain only made Kanda more pleasured.

The two were filling the room with moans and harsh breathing. Tears rolled out of Allen's euphoric eyes as Kanda thrust deeper in him, hitting that spot, but the boy wasn't sad at all, he was just the opposite. They were getting faster and faster, both near to they're climax. Kanda reached his hand to Allen's length and began to pump the shaft in equal rhythm of his thrusting. Allen moaned loudly. "Allen…." Kanda huffed.

At last Allen let it out, his seed spilling all over Kanda's hand. Allen whimpered and Kanda thrust a few more times until he finally came within Allen. He whimpered from the last of his strength being used and leaned his head beside Allen's. The two were trying to catch their breaths. Allen closed his eyes and felt that he was very tired. He gave into the tire and shut his eyes. The boy fell fast asleep under Kanda and Kanda watched.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Allen awoke it was night time. He'd slept for the whole day. His silvery eyes opened and he turned a bit. He was fully covered by a blanket but beside him it looked like someone left the bed. Allen then realized what had just happened. He sat up quickly and was wide eyed.

"What… What did I do!?" Allen panicked. Had that all really happened?! He stood to look for his clothes but they were nowhere in sight. He shivered and pulled the blankets around himself covering himself up.

"What if he's really mad at me now…" Allen gulped, "he probably didn't… He…" Allen then jumped at the sound of Kanda.

"I probably didn't what?" Allen turned to see Kanda handing him his now washed and dried clothes. Kanda was fully dressed.

"Kanda!!! I'm sorry!!!" Allen took his clothes and bowed immediately.

Kanda scoffed. "Just what the hell are you apologizing for?" Kanda said. "If anything I should… You're probably in a lot of pain."

Allen was just about to protest but suddenly he realized an achy feeling in his thighs and rectum muscles. He winced a bit then glared at Kanda. "… Why did you…"

"Shh." Allen was stopped by Kanda, "just head on over to your room after you get dressed okay… It's best not to question like an annoying child." Allen bit his bottom lip.

What if he regrets it?

He thought. He felt a little down at the thought. He quickly got up, a bit pained, and got dressed. "Don't tell that two dotted moron were you were okay!? I don't want him butting into my business."

Allen nodded, even though he had no idea what he was to say. "Okay…" He turned to go to the door but Kanda stopped him, "Moyashi…"

"Yes?" Allen answered and turned to Kanda.

"This will be our little secret okay…"

Allen smiled warmly, "Just what I was thinking…" He replied then hurried out the door.

Allen dashed back to his room quickly in attempt to avoid all of the questioning he'd probably receive from people who wondered were he was he took long ways back. By the time he reached his room his door was opened and Link was walking out.

"Allen!" Link exclaimed.

Allen jumped and screamed at the startle he got. "Link!"

Link sighed in relief, "You're okay… phew… I knew you'd be fine…"

"Look I'm real sorry I just… Uhm… I... Wanted to train…"

Link raised his brow, "we had looked for you in the training area."

"We?" Allen asked. Behind Link a few of Malcolm's guards stepped out. "Oh god…"

Allen was in trouble. They suspected nothing good out of this. They questioned the boy but his answers were very rigid. He couldn't dare say that he was spending time with Kanda… In Kanda's room… In Kanda's bed… No way. That's make everybody freak out. Allen was finally stopped being questioned since he wouldn't say a thing. Before he left Malcolm began to ask Komui to talk to him in secrecy. Allen's gut turned.

"It's alright Allen…"

Allen was quiet.

"I'm hungry." Was all Allen really said, so they headed out to the Cafeteria. Meanwhile Kanda was in the training area being accompanied by Lavi. Kanda concentrated as much as he could, even though the red head constantly babbled on about girls he saw, places he'd been to… And other things, but Kanda really didn't care. Lavi most likely knew that. But something sparked Lavi's interest as he got a good look at Kanda's bear back.

"Oi, Yu-chan—"

"Don't call me that, usagi."

Lavi groaned, "look, what's that on your back?"

Kanda glared at the bookman raising a brow. Lavi then grinned, "are those… Nail markings?" Kanda narrowed his glare.

"Ooooh Yu!! So who's the lucky lady???" Lavi snickered. Kanda twitched.

"Shut the hell up…"

"C'mon tell me!!! Obviously you've been doing something with someone!!!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Do I know the girl?"

"Lavi shut the hell up!!!" Kanda tried swinging mugen at Lavi furiously and Lavi ran off laughing.

As Allen ate Lena-lee walked into the mess hall looking so worried.

"Allen!!! Oh my gosh where were you!?? Everyone said you're not telling the truth!!!"

Allen groaned a bit at hearing what he'd been trying to forget.

"It's fine Lena-lee… It doesn't matter…"

Lena-lee pouted. "Of course it does, Allen, you're my friend!!! Please… Just tell me…"

Allen didn't respond.

"OOooh you're stubborn!" Lena-lee ran off slightly cross with Allen. Allen felt sorry that he couldn't tell her… But it was for Kanda… Kanda said not to… And he wouldn't want anyone to disrespect how he felt towards Kanda…

He then returned to his room successfully avoiding everybody of the questions about his whereabouts. He then went to sleep peacefully dreaming about Kanda… However his still night didn't last… Because Kanda busted in furiously awaking Allen from his sleep.

"Wake the hell up Allen!!!"

Allen jolted up at Kanda's shouting. Links at up too.

"Kanda!? What the heck!?" Allen rubbed his eyes and Kanda grabbed the boy by his arm pulling him out of bed.

Link stood and question the dark haired one, "what are you doing sir Kanda!?"

Kanda then reached back and punched Link square in the face sending the man to the floor. Allen gasped before he was rushed out of the room.

Allen tried to pull away as best he could but Kanda wouldn't let go.

"I snuck into their meeting Allen… Just before you slept I heard what they said they were going to do!"

Allen furrowed his brow trying to understand why this had to happen to late at night.

"Kanda… What the heck are you talking about!???"

"Allen they're disposing of you!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disposing.

That word shot through Allen like a million bullets. Could it be?

He was too stunned to protest so Kanda dragged him a long way taking short cuts and empty paths until they made it to the library.

"… Kanda…" Allen whispered.

"Shut up." Was all Kanda replied. He dragged him to the far far end of the library were an empty hall of books stood. They looked untouched. Kanda looked around making sure nobody saw and Began sliding open the window. Allen stood there and said nothing.

When the door was opened Kanda lifted his leg out of the window and looked at Allen who was staring down. "Come on," Kanda urged holding his hand out to Allen, but the boy did not take it. Kanda raised a brow.

"Dispose…" Allen repeated, he turned his head slightly showing Kanda the tears strolling beside a grin on the younger one's face, "So they're just going to… Kill me?"

Kanda stared a moment then growled. "Moyashi… Just please come with me…"

"So what!? So you can get in trouble???" Allen was red with tears and the smile faded.

"Don't worry about me; now stop being a brat and come." He scowled.

"… Wasn't it you… Who said you'd not risk getting held back by me? That you'd not help me when I was down?" Allen stared Kanda straight in the eye.

Kanda narrowed a bit then his eyes widened a bit in remembrance.

In Italy what he had told Allen before they started their first mission together. He remembered. "We can talk about this anytime… But now we--"

"You hate me Kanda! I don't even know why you did… That… To me in the other room…" Allen was crying now wiping his face on his sleeve. Kanda sighed. Link could be after them as they spoke, so Kanda took evasive action. He swiftly hit Allen on the side of his head and neck knocking the boy out. He quickly caught him before he hit the ground and checked his pulse to see if he hadn't hurt him more than he wished. His pulse was fine and that was his signal to leave. He leaped out the window and onto a tree nad dashed away into the forest far from the Order.

Next Day

In the order talk went on for hours. Talk of the disappearance of the two exorcists from the Order. Rumors spread as well, due to the fact no one is ever told anything here. Some people claim Kanda killed Allen, or vise versa. Some people think Allen chased after Kanda and some people claim Allen is gone and Kanda just happens to be gone too. When Lena-lee heard of the two being missing she first cried… Then she turned her tough girl on and marched right up to Komui's.

"Brother!" She screamed kicking his door open. He was in there with Reever and Komui looked exhausted. Had he pulled another all nighter? Lena-lee cared not, right now she was in a rage. "Get out!" Lena-lee yells at Reever pointing to the door. Reever looks at Komui once. "But Lena--"

"Out!"

Reever nodded and left the room. Komui glared at his little sister and knew this was no casual greeting. "Lena-lee, what's the matter…" He asks, even though he's sure she's upset about the two being gone.

"Allen and Kanda… Were are they!?" Tears are rolling out of the girls dark colored eyes and she could feel her lip quiver. She wanted her friends… Now…

"…I don't know…"

"Well do you know why they left!?"

"…"

"Brother!!!" Lena-lee broke down. She fell to her knees in tears. "I want to know!!! They're my friends!!!"

Komui bit his lip. All that was going on was a secret that would never be leaked out to the exorcists. He had to abide the rules… Even to his little sister.

How badly he wanted to hug her, and tell her everything was going to be alright… But that would solve nothing. He too was distressed and was upset about the fact Allen was going to be sentenced to solitary confinement.

Not Death.

"Lena-lee… Just--" Komui started, but failed to continue. Lena-lee shakily stood to her feet and wiped her face.

"If you won't tell me brother… Then I won't find out any other way… Huh…"

Komui didn't reply. He just looked away from his sibling. She turned her back and walked out of the order. Her tears never did stop. No matter how much she tried to wipe them away they never stopped.

"Yo Lena-lee!" called Lavi. The red haired exorcist neared Lena-lee who's head was hung to low for him to see her tears from afar. She lifted it to show him that she was not in a 'yo lena-lee- kind of mood.

Lavi gasped. "Lena-lee??? What's the matter???" He asks. Lena-lee just looks away.

"Don't act like you don't know…" She mutters. Lavi sighed.

"So it's being passed around that quick…" Lavi looked away.

Lena-lee only nodded. Her lips began to quiver again but she bit back her tears. She didn't want to cry in front of Lavi. Nor in front of anyone. She wanted to be strong…

_Like Allen or Kanda_… She though.

Lavi too was upset. Deep down. He shouldn't have, being a bookman… But he couldn't help but stare out the window wondering were they were during studying time.

"Let's go get you some food… That always cheers me up." The red head suggests. Lena-lee smiles up at the bookman.

"Ok." She says.

Lena-lee wished she was stronger. Every day she thought of her friends, the most important people to her, and she thought about how strong they are. How much she needed to get better just to catch up to them. She so badly wanted to be able to help them one day. _If I were stronger_, she thinks,_ I could look for Allen and Kanda and probably bring them back. _She stared at her food and Lavi stared at her.

"Lena-lee, please stop thinking about it."

"…"

"Lena-lee!!!" Lavi whined.

"Huh!?" Lena-lee jolted her head up a bit then glared at the eye patched youth who looked annoyed.

"If ya' keep spacing out like that people will think your nuts." Lavi rationally states. Lena-lee giggles… or ad least as much as she can. It was hard not to laugh with Lavi. He seemed so joking at a time like this.

"Lavi…" Lena-lee starts, "do… You happen to know why Allen and Kanda could have left?"

Immediately Lavi answers in a half lie.

"No."

Of course he knew. He was a bookman, and he had access to a lot of meetings being held. He also had access to info. And judging by what they planned to do to Allen it wouldn't be hard to put the pieces together. Allen must've over heard them _somehow_. Kanda, however was a different story. Kanda would have no reason to just vanish like that. This confused Lavi, it's not like he'd care about Allen enough to chase him… Lavi sat there a moment pondering.

"I see…" Lena-lee gloomily says. She hadn't touched her food… And she'll probably never today.


	5. Chapter 5

Allen's silver eyes slowly lifted as he awoke. His view at first was a bit blurry but soon enough the view would come into focus. There were trees everywhere so he obviously concluded he was in a forest. He dizzily sat up and put his hand to his head.

"Geez what the—" His eyes widened as he saw Kanda staring right at him. It made Allen nervous seeing those dark blue eyes fixed right on him. Allen immediately got red from embarrassment and anger.

"Kanda what the heck!!!" Allen shouted and stood. But he got up too soon and the dizziness made him fall over. Kanda, using his fast reflexes, caught the boy before he could hit the ground.

"Tch, idiot! Watch it okay!?" Kanda growled at the younger. Allen stared up at Kanda and for a moment he felt in a daze. Kanda appeared so beautiful above him… He never did imagine he would ever hold him like-

Allen shoved Kanda away all red. Kanda felt startled at first but saw Allen was blushing. He tried to hold back a smirk and show no interest to young Allen, because he knew nothing would annoy the boy more.

"You- you… I hate you!!!" Allen screamed. Kanda rolled his dark eyes.

"I don't understand!!! What's your problem you jerk!!! Why didn't you just let the order take me! I thought you didn't care!!!"

Kanda narrowed his eyes at the ungrateful boy. Did he not take a hint? A low growl erected from Kanda.

"You'd better watch it, brat, or I'll kill you on the spot!" Kanda slipped his fingers on the hilt of his mugen to warn the boy, but Allen cared not.

"I don't give a care what you do to me Kanda!" he huffs, "you don't make any sense and I hate you!" Allen charged at Kanda trying to lay a nice blow at the Asian but Kanda grabbed Allen's fist.

For a moment Kanda got a hold of what he was feeling. He felt a heavy ache in his heart and a knot was in his throat. He twisted Allen's fist and shoved him away. Allen cried in pain as his was being strained inappropriately and stumbled after being shoved back. He glared angrily to see Kanda looking down. Allen stared for a moment; Kanda was unreadable to the boy.

Allen inched closer to Kanda; he could feel that maybe Kanda wasn't very happy right now. He lifted his normal hand and touched Kanda's shoulder. "…Kanda..?" Allen's hand was grabbed fiercely and it was squeezed tight. Allen gasped and took a step back, Kanda glared at Allen with an indescribable look… Well… It was more along the lines of it seemed new to Allen, to see there was an emotion besides anger… And this one looked troubled.

"You… You fucking beansprout…" Kanda's neck stretched a bit as he swallowed, "I hate you." His grip on Allen tightened and he was now squeezing the boys wounded wrist. Allen tried to pull away but the stiffness in Kanda's arm held the boy right in place. Allen gulped silently and just watched Kanda.

"I was… I was decent before your stupid ass came along! You… changed more than you should have." Kanda's dark blue eyes stared into those of blue silver, Allen felt embarrassed at being looked at again.

"What and your… perfect or something!?" Allen shouts. He ignores the pain in his wrist. "You're a horrible person!!! You treat me like crap constantly!!! I tried my hardest to make acquaintances with you… But you just don't take chances! If you want to call my behavior 'bratty' then go ahead because all I ever try to do is gain your attention!!!"

Kanda's eyes slightly widened when the young boy says this. Allen's bottom lip quivers and his eyes sting as he feels tears that need to be released. Allen swallows and goes again but is stopped, "I hate you." Kanda says. But Kanda didn't look so cold. His eyes glazed over and he wasn't even looking at the boy. Kanda closed his eyes and looked angry and frustrated but finally spilled it out. "I hate that you bug me everyday, I hate your kind hearted ways, and I hate how you treat me like some sort of comrade!" Allen felt a bit choked and he looked away. "But most of all… I hate that you make me love you."

Allen shot up to stare at Kanda who forced himself not to look at Allen. Kanda shoved Allen away and turned around. The young exorcist furrowed his brows and let the warm tears roll down his cheeks. "What and you think I enjoy how I feel!? I hate you because you're a tight ass and you never show anyone the slightest bit of interest! But I know you care, you care a lot!" Allen shoved Kanda and shouted more, "I love you!" Kanda turned around to glare at Allen in shock, but when he faced the boy Allen had shoved Kanda straight into a tree harshly.

Kanda's head slammed into the tree and he winced in pain but was suddenly covered by Allen's shaky lips. Tears strolled down Allen's tender cheeks and his kiss was shaky, he pulled back slowly with his eyes still closed as if he was savoring the moment. It all felt right to Allen so he proceeded. When the lips returned to Kanda's Kanda felt his eyes glaze again. His hand harshly gripped Allen's soft, white, locks and tugged making Allen gasp. Kanda dived his tongue to explore Allen's mouth and he played along Allen's own tongue.

Allen couldn't help but to moan, Kanda stopped to take a breath and he whispered in between their kiss. "Stupid moyashi…" He returned to kiss Allen. Allen didn't care. Allen was kissing back, the feeling of Kanda yanking his hair made Allen feel good, the feeling of pain being inflicted on him made Allen feel almost whole… But Kanda's lips made Allen feel very whole.

Allen's hands ran up Kanda's chest and up behind Kanda's neck. He forced the older male to angle his down to meet Allen's more comfortably. Kanda groaned at this but adjusted. Allen tasted so sweet to him. Kanda pulled back from Allen as he gripped the boys sensitive sides of his hips making Allen witch and arch into Kanda's slightly. Allen glared up at him with a pouty face, his lips reddened a bit from the force in their kisses. Kanda just smirks and grips him tighter then tosses the boy to the ground.

Allen gasped and quickly grabbed Kanda to meet him in his fall. Kanda stops himself with his knees so that he is kneeling atop Allen's small body. Allen however is groaning in pain from the impact of the ground. Kanda slid his hands up to Allen's abs and he began to lift Allen's pajama shirt exposing that beautiful pale skin. Allen blushed as Kanda was grinning sinisterly at Allen's bare flesh. "Kanda… Are you sure we should to this… Out here in the woods?" Allen hated to protest when he wanted this right now. Kanda didn't stop though. He lifted the shirt over the boy's head and began laying kisses over the youth's neck. "I don't give a shit," Kanda huffs, "I'm not stopping and you have no say now." Allen gulps at this because he knows how aggressive Kanda is. Kanda's teeth graze over the boy's tender flesh making Allen writhe. "mmm…" Allen softly moans. Kanda then bites down making the moans rise. It surprised him that this rough bite makes Allen shout in pleasure, he grins and proceeds leaving his harsh bites down the boy's chest marking his territory.

"Your mine…" Kanda purrs into Allen's ear, "and no one will ever touch you…" Kanda sits up and slips his exorcist coat off and begins taking his shirt off. Allen licks his lips as he stares up at Kanda stripping. His chest rises and falls as he gains excitement from this. He whimpers in anticipation and Kanda chuckles. He squeezes Allen's crotch making the younger boy scream in pleasure and frustration. "Be patient, Allen." Kanda says and he begins to play with the zipper tightening Allen's frustration. Allen whimpers, begging Kanda to proceed.

With a small chuckle Kanda unzips Allen's pants and begins tugging them off harshly. Allen tries to bear with the older one as he watches Kanda undress him. After successfully removing Allen's pants Kanda decides to do differently this time. His hand strokes the erection beneath Allen's boxers making Allen arch and whimper. Kanda's movements are slow and the teasing makes Allen almost on the edge but not enough.

"Gyahhh… Damnit Kanda… stop teasing m--"

Allen is cut off my Kanda's lips slamming back on to Allen's, the impact making Allen feel like he could be bleeding. Kanda's hands teased against Allen's throbbing arousal. Allen begins muttering incoherent words in Kanda's sloppy kisses, his hips bucking trying to make Kanda go all the way. But it doesn't work, Kanda lifts his hand away and he sits back catching his breath. Allen whimpers staring at Kanda. His eyes linger on Kanda's features… That beautiful man before him.

Kanda began tugging at his hair tie, when releasing the strap his hair cascaded down his back and shoulders. His dark soft beautiful hair. Allen bit his lips and leaned up close to Kanda, his lips lingering on the others.

"What… Scared now?" Allen whispers, his lips brushing against Kanda's.

"Tch," Kanda responds, "what makes you think I'd be scared? Don't get cocky, you were begging for me a second ago."

Allen blushed and chuckled looking away. Kanda tilts his head at the boy and slides his hand against his red cheeks, brushing his fingers softly against the heated flesh. He forces the boy to look at him.

"Why can't you ever look me in the eye?" Kanda asks. Allen's eyes don't look up at the other.

"… I think you're going to hit me." Allen smiles and looks at Kanda. A slight pain is in Allen's eye, like he is keeping something from Kanda but he quickly hides it by leaning in to kiss Kanda. Kanda returns that kiss and find himself laying Allen slowly down again. When he has Allen were he wants he begins tugging at his own pants. Allen notices this from the corner of his eye and helps the older exorcist.

Allen decides to play with Kanda, he reaches into Kanda's boxers and grabs a hold of Kanda's length making the older male groan. Allen smiles and touches Kanda's hard chest with his other hand, feeling the mysterious marking then caresses the smooth skin.

"Lay down." Allen orders. Kanda raises a brow at Allen but decides to let him take some bit of control. Kanda lays down and Allen sits up over Kanda. He tugs off Kanda's boxers and glares at Kanda slightly blushing more.

Kanda waits in anticipation, his need grows and he feels himself breathing deeper. Allen wraps his hand around Allen's arousal and he tightens his palm around it making Kanda huff a bit. Allen isn't sure what he should do, he is not so experienced in this. Kanda smiles and places his hand over Allen's hand and shows him what he likes. Allen bites his lip as Kanda guides him to stroking nice and easy. Allen gets the hang of it and begins stroking Kanda all on his own. Kanda moans softly and closes his eyes.

Allen feels it isn't enough though; he leans his head down to were his hand is and licks the head of Kanda's length. Kanda gasps feeling Allen upon him like this. He watches as Allen's tongue licks along Kanda just enough to make Kanda writhe. Kanda moves his hips into Allen's movements wanting him to take him in but Allen continues his sweet torture on Kanda. He rubs his lips along the tip and Kanda groans.

"Allen stop teasing me!" He mutters feeling unbearable yet good.

A grin spreads across Allen's face. "Now who's begging?" He says before swallowing Kanda completely.

The Asian man gasps and groans feeling Allen's hot wet mouth surrounding his hardened arousal, he moves his hip into the boy making Allen slightly gag. Allen doesn't stop though, he begins lifting his head and lowering it, bobbing onto Kanda making the older male moan. His bobbing motions and suction makes Kanda feel so good and he can't help but buck into Allen. His hands entangle Allen's hair and Allen's movements begin to quicken.

Kanda's moans rise and he grinds his hips into the movement more and begins to feel the pooling sensation in his stomach. He grinds his teeth. _No… It can't end yet_… He thinks. Kanda stops Allen pulling the boy off him. Allen glaring at Kanda confused with his wet saliva along his mouth. Kanda mentally curses himself for stopping such great pleasure but decides it's for the good. He wasn't going to be selfish now. He grabbed the boy in for a kiss and rolls Allen over so that Kanda can linger over him. His hands quickly undress the last of Allen and he grinds his hips rubbing himself against Allen. Allen moans and twitches at this.

"Kanda…" Allen wraps his hands around Kanda's neck and begins to demand, "Take me. Please…" Allen's legs open a bit, his knees rubbing against Kanda's hips making the older exorcists groan. "Are you sure?" Kanda mutters, wanting to take the boy more than anything right now. Allen nods and lies on his back waiting to be prepared. Kanda mentally sighs in relief and slips his fingers in his own mouth, wanting to hurry and be wrapped in the boy's tight heat. He slips his wet fingers in Allen and the white haired boy begins to whimper but bites his lip forcing himself to bear with it.

Kanda's spreading of Allen's entrance began to pay off as Allen's whimpers turned to moans. His hips pushing against Kanda until Kanda's fingers find the spot that make Allen scream. Kanda grins and removes his fingers. Allen wraps his hands around Kanda's neck and lifts his legs ready to go. Kanda gives Allen a kiss on the neck before diving deep within him. Allen gasped and hid his face in Kanda's neck moaning. Kanda slowed himself as he stops at the hilt and he tilts his hips a bit lifting Allen. Allen pushes against Kanda wanting him to continue. Kanda closes his eyes and begins thrusting against Allen rubbing against the boy's sweet spot. Allen's moans were hearty and loud they made Kanda grow excited.

Allen huffed as he was moving against Kanda's motions, he was very hit from what they were doing earlier and it was a relief to finally have him in a fixed pleasure. Kanda thrusts harder as he groans and lets out incoherent words. Allen's head on the floor with his back arching into every movement. Kanda pulls out only to plunge back in, and Allen moans only to be shut off by Kanda's lips. Those soft tender lips that made Allen hungry for him. Their movements got faster and Allen's cries against Kanda's mouth got louder. Kanda too had been moaning deeply and the two were both nearing climax. Allen wraps his legs around Kanda, giving him more access. The feeling of being in Allen made Kanda feel so damn good. "K-kanda!!! O-ohhh…" Allen cried and roughly Kanda replied, "n-no… Use my first name…" He hoarsely orders. Allen shuts his eyes tight slightly confused, "Y-yu…" Kanda bucks into Allen again and Allen finally cums. "Yu!!!" He screams as he releases himself. Kanda thrusts a few more times before cumming into the boy, his head drops on to the floor between Allen's neck and the two lay there panting.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own -man and I do not wish to be sued. I don't like being criticized either so have a problem with me, I bite you… Sorry I didn't put the notice on all my other chapters teehee.

Lena-lee wandered around the order that day, thinking about Kanda and Allen. How strange that they were gone at the same time… Kanda couldn't have _really_ just killed Allen… Could he? She knew they had their arguments but the two couldn't possibly have just decided to end it… No… Especially not Allen, he was a good boy. Lena-lee nods to herself trying to assure herself that they were fine.

Lavi on the other hand was in the library picking up books. He was talking to himself mentally as he worked. _Kanda must have found out… Or Allen… Maybe Allen tried to run away and Kanda wanted to stop him… No. Yu would never do that. _Lavi bit his lip. None of this made any sense to him. _Yu wouldn't have went out of his way to murder Allen either. He doesn't care enough… Allen's too much of a goody goody to kill Kanda—_he was broken off his thoughts by being whacked in the head by Bookman.

"Idiot what are you doing!?" The old man shouted. Lavi hadn't noticed he was just standing there looking at the shelf with books for a while. Lavi tried to think of an excuse but wasn't quick enough.

"You'd better be thinking of something important to be wasting your time like this!!!"

Lavi almost responded but again was cut off.

"Lavi!" Lavi turned to see Miranda shuffling in.

"Miranda?" Lavi asks. He hardly sees her now a days.

"Komui has you, Lena-lee and I on a mission together. We need to go to his office." Lavi sighed. This must be a way to make us stop thinking about those two.

-

By the time Lavi and Miranda finished their conversations Allen and Kanda were already on their way to find a hotel. Kanda threw his exorcists coat over Allen's shoulders to keep him warm, since the boy was still in his pajamas. Despite the fact that Allen's back and hips slightly ached from Kanda's earlier deed he felt pretty good. He tried not to look at Kanda too much, but he couldn't help but get lost in the others appearance.

"C'mon, this place looks decent." Kanda coolly says and they enter a average looking hotel that appears livable.

-

Lena-lee walks in to see Miranda and Lavi seated already speaking with Komui.

"Miss Lena-lee, what took you so long?" Miranda asks.

Lena-lee pulls some hair behind her ear and responds, "sorry. I got distracted on the way…" Lavi glared at her a moment longer but then looked away.

Komui was so concerned for his dear sister but needed to get down to business. Surely his mission would fix the mood.

"I've got good news for you all… I convinced the higher ups to let you three go on the search for Kanda and Allen."

Immediately the group glares up in shock. Lena-lee's heart pounded many times faster and Lavi was finally awake. "Originally we were going to send one General but they were all busy. So I asked to send a few of our exorcists." Miranda smiled and nodded "Komui-san that's great… I'm so glad… We'll definitely find them." Lena-lee looked at Lavi and smiled. Lavi smiled back and nodded to her.

This was good, Lena-lee thought as they rested for the night. She couldn't sleep though, because she couldn't wait to find her friends and be of use to the order.

~Yeah I've always wanted to talk to you all in the end. Sorry for my typos but I usually do these at night so my parents don't see me typing smut. Hahahaha. But yes thank you for the good reviews and sorry I've token a little long… I'm half grounded ^-^;;~


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own -man nor it's characters. I do not wish to be sued either so come to my house Katsura I'll bow until my back breaks for you!

Warning: This fanfic is NOT for the eyes of the innocent! I only wish I could've remained innocent. ^.^;;

_

The dawn light settled into each of the exorcists homes. Lena-lee had only slept about two hours, Lavi was always good at sleeping, Miranda slept a good amount and woke herself in time. It now came. Lena-lee quickly dressed and whipped the crust out of her sleepy eyes. No holding back. She was now going to prove her worth, and she was going to bring her friends home.

-

"Wow Kanda these beds are a lot softer than the ones back at the order!" Shouts Allen who bounces up and down on the hotel bed. Kanda is taking his strap holding mugen off and setting it beside the dresser. He just smiles slightly and dwells in his thought.

Little did Kanda know the day he heard them decide Allen's fate he panicked too soon. He ran out to get Allen before Komui constantly protested. That's were they agreed to put the boy in solitary confinement for a month to observe his behavior and see how near he was to becoming the 14th. But Kanda didn't know. He only knew he wanted to protect the brats life… He smirked. _My brat._

"So how much money do we have left? It'd be great to have room service," Allen laughs and Kanda rolls his eyes. "Well it would be safe to stay here and eat rather than go out…" Kanda adds.

Allen smiles and lays back on the bed. Kanda looks away and stares at the mirror. _Now what… I took him away from that shit hole but now what'll happen to me? Is this kidnapping? _In the reflection Kanda could see Allen lying down snuggling into a pillow. his silver eyes watching Kanda smiling brightly. _He looks so happy._ Kanda thought with a smile. He wanders to the bed and sits beside Allen, the boy glares up at Kanda lovingly, Kanda can't help but lean down and kiss the boys forehead. A question lingers in the Asian's mind though.

"Moyashi…" Kanda starts, "…The order… You really liked it… Right?"

Allen's stare doesn't wander. He looks at Kanda seriously.

"I did…" Allen's voice was soft. He looked away for a moment "it felt good to have a place like home… But…" He kept his stare away and he blinked a bit.

"As long as I have you it'll be fine." He looked back at Kanda and smiled. Kanda felt his heart lift a little at this. He lays back next to the boy and extends his hand to stroke the youth's pale face. "Ok." Kanda says and gives the boy a soft kiss. Allen returns that kiss and the two lay there, Kanda wrapping the boy in his arms.

The sound of Kanda's heart beat was like a beautiful melody to him. And it calmed the boy to have proof Kanda had a heart.

-

While making there way boating out they went over their orders together.

"No splitting up unless it's drastic measures," Miranda says. "Yeah, like if one of them might run away from us and we don't know were to look." Lena-lee scowled at Lavi, "only they wouldn't do that Lavi."

"You never know," Lavi says slipping the envelope in his shirt. Lena-lee gave him a small pout before the light of the tunnel neared.

Having successfully making it on land Lena-lee took the time to concentrate and focus on her senses. The forest surrounding them felt empty to her, but she had a feeling the two were both her… Both. She opened her eyes and suddenly looked worried.

"Lavi…" She says. The red head turns to her, "huh?"

"If they did leave together… Would it ever make sense that they both ran away together?"

It was silent between the three for a moment until Lavi busted out into laughing. Lena-lee sighed. The question did sound pretty dumb, but she meant it. Anything could happen now. Especially since Allen and Kanda have been acting so weird.

"Yeah, right." Lavi says trying to catch his breath. Miranda sighed.

"Lavi please stop this is serious… I feel as though they were both here too."

Lavi's laughing stopped as he glared at Miranda.

"Well… I… Actually did too…"

The three glared into the thick forest both with determination. Here they could adleast find clues. They dashed through the forest without the slightest bit of direction.

-

"Timcanpy! Timcanpy!"

"Give it a rest, he probably wandered off." Kanda says to the boy who is leaning by the window. "Besides you might give yourself away shouting out like that."

Allen sighed, "He was missing for a while… That's odd…"

Kanda rolled his eyes then suddenly noticed how filthy Allen was, dirt grazed on his feet and his elbows. "Ugh, come here." Kanda grabbed him and began heading to the bathroom.

"Ah what are you doing!?" Allen gasped.

"You're filthy, and need a bath."

Allen scowled at the other, "well… It's your fault! I said the woods isn't the best spot too… Hey wait you're messy too!" He pointed to spots of dirt on Kanda's hand. "You're knees are probably dirty to from kneeling over me and…"

"Well then we can bathe together." Kanda coolly states as he grins at the boy. Allen feels a chill running up at his back but he doesn't know why. Kanda sits the boy on the toilet seat and begins running the water.

Allen blushed and quickly looked away. He wanted to be calm and cool to… Despite the fact he never did take a good look at Kanda so exposed…

-

Meanwhile the sun was setting in the forest and the three looked around for any sign of evidence of one of the two. Suddenly Lavi heard Lena-lee scream. He and Miranda turned to see her back turned to them and glaring at the floor. They dashed up to her.

"What's up Len…?" Lavi stops.

"Eek!!!" Miranda shrieks.

Both of them are wide eyed and confused at the item lying on the floor… The same item Allen must have left behind… His boxers.

~ Phew had to make that amusing! Yeah funny someone commented SHOWER and I was just like 'omg how did they know I was going to do a bath scene!?' haha. I'm glad people read this… Oh, by the way, I'm a boy. ~


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own -man nor its characters. And if Katsura Hoshino were to ever sue me I think I'd cry.

Green cloth. Red plaid on the left side of the boxer leg and darker plaid on in between. It wasn't big enough for a grown man. Lena-lee's soft pale face turned into one of dark red and she quickly looked away. Miranda looked almost like this should have been some sort of pun but instead it was unidentified boxers that she turned away from. Lavi's laughing was finally dying.

"Wow. Lena-lee pick them up they could be evidence!" Lavi laughs.

Lena-lee swiftly kicked Lavi in the face still embarrassed. "Not funny!"

Lavi rubbed his cheek and kneeled by the undergarments. Then he suddenly realized something. They looked like Christmas boxers.

"Christmas…" He muttered, then suddenly his eyes widened.

-

When the bath was full of warm steamy water Kanda began sliding out of his clothes.

"You're not going in with clothes are you?" Kanda smirks at Allen who is sitting there gawking like an idiot at the stripping other.

"H-huh??? Oh… no…" He turned his head away as he began lifting his shirt off over his head. When he pulled his pants off Kanda noticed something.

"Allen, you left your underwear in the forest???"

Allen blushed and shrugged, "Aww…Crap…"

Kanda chuckled and helped Allen out of his pants.

"In you go," Kanda says as he grabs Allen's hand stepping in with him. Allen gulped and stepped in the water, it felt good. They both sat down, the tub was big enough for both of them and Allen was glad he didn't have to be crammed. He sighed in pleasure from the heat.

-

Lena-lee shook her head and looked around. Miranda was watching Lavi who had been staring at the clothing for some time.

"I think he notices it…" Miranda says. Lena-lee giggles.

"Leave your underwear in the forest Lavi?"

Lavi smirked and shook his head. "Lena-lee… I know who's these are…"

A month ago…

"Yo beansprout!" Lavi calls.

"My name is Allen…" Mutters you know who. He was wandering around the halls of the order.

"Hey," Lavi starts, "wanna' go to the springs?" He suggests. Allen blinks and looks at the redhead, "There's a springs here?"

"Well sort of. It's just a nice bath housing area and we call it the springs." Allen smiled, he hadn't bathed like that in a awhile.

"Sure."

When the got into the spring the first thing Lavi noticed was Allen's Christmas boxers and he began laughing.

"Ha!!! Nice boxers!" He laughed. Allen didn't get it.

"What the heck is so funny?" Allen says eyeing the other.

"What, was it a Christmas present?" He jokes.

Allen rolled his eyes. Allen didn't get it.

-

Kanda reached his hand around Allen and pulled him close. Allen blushed and laid his head on Kanda's bare chest. He glared up at Kanda and Kanda glared back. Allen. Even after how much Kanda did to him the boy was still pretty innocent. And he was all his. Kanda smirked and kissed the boys lips. Allen kissed back and the two broke off. Kanda reached over to grab a bar of soap.

"Hold still." Kanda says and begins washing the boy. It felt good, the soap running across his chest and his back. Kanda lightly scrubbed the areas intruded by dirt, he smiled at the boy who was in a daze by Kanda's actions. The soap drifted lower but he stopped were water was in the way.

"Your turn."

Allen gulped and slightly cursed the height of the water interfering with whatever stopped what could have happened. Allen nodded and rubbed soap along Kanda's tough body. He was sculpted beautifully like a Greek statue and it made Allen's heart beat rise. He slid the soap across Kanda's built abs and Allen stopped.

"What's the matter, Moyashi?" Kanda teased. Allen looked up at Kanda a little red as Kanda gripped Allen's hand. Allen blinked and gulped. Kanda chuckled.

"This will suffice. You look clean," Kanda says and stands. Allen sighed in relief , unsure what he could have done there. Much too soon to start any of that up, he still ached from earlier. Kanda drained the bath tub and wrapped a towel around Allen drying him off.

-

Lena-lee glared at Lavi in question. "Uhm… I don't want to know why you know who's--"

"These are Allen's!" Lavi exclaimed. Unconsciously he lifted them and waved them in the air. "These are Allen's boxers!" Lavi looked at them.

"His boxers…" Lavi's eyes widened, "his boxers! Gross!" He threw them on the floor and wiped his hands. Lena-lee giggled at Lavi.

"Wait…" Miranda says, "if those are Allen's… Why are they???"

Lena-lee and Lavi looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Augh god he's way too young for _that_!" Lavi says slightly laughing… Or just laughing nervously. "Or maybe… He didn't… Want to…"

Lena-lee shook her head and covered her face in her hands. "No! Out of the question! He's much too strong for that."

"well…" Lavi says, "Not if Kanda was the one who--"

"Enough!" Lena-lee shouts. "That's absurd! Kanda wouldn't dare! That's just disgusting!"

Miranda was quiet. She didn't want to think anything like that was going on between two boys. Especially not to one so young and innocent like Allen. Lavi pointed out the opening in the woods led to a town and the three agreed that's were he or they could have headed. So they made there way there and hoped for the best.

~ Aha no fair, everyone reviews more when I tell you all I'm a boy! Well yes and gosh I can't stand it when girls write yaoi… I mean they do a good job but they… Don't understand how us guys feel… And one thing, if I'm not being as detailed as I could during the smut scenes I'm sorry… You see, I don't like to use words that are disgusting and inappropriate and so unliterature worthy! Ugh dare I list them… no! Anyway thank you for liking my work! And… to the same young/or not young lady who mentioned shower… Dreamed…??? O_o *runs and hides* just kidding. ^-^ but really, thank you all very much. Arigato gozaimasu! ~


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I do not own -man, tattle tells who tell on me will be forced to commit sepukku because I have ways to make you do it. O_O

Warning: severe guy on guy and smut.

-

Allen looked around at the room and took a seat on the bed. His clothes were going to be washed; Kanda took the liberty to head down stairs to the laundry mat. Allen sighed and laid back on the bed. He took the time to remember all his friends he was leaving behind. Lena-lee… Lavi. Miranda and Crory. And the science department. It was closest to home. But then he remembered how everyone acted around him when they found out he was the 14th Noah.

He winced a bit and turned to his side. Now he was a monster. A wanted monster.

When the door opened Allen jolted a bit but calmed when he saw Kanda walk in with his clean clothes. "Here," Kanda says as he tossed Allen his clean clothes. Allen smiled and began putting them on.

Allen was frowning from his past thoughts and Kanda quickly caught it.

"What's wrong?"

Allen turned to see Kadna seated calmly but confused. Allen looked down.

"Nothing." He replies. _It's best Kanda doesn't know_. Allen thinks, _I'm sure he wouldn't understand._

"I'm not an idiot, moyashi, come here." Kanda grabbed Allen and seated him on his lap, "What's wrong?"

Allen blinked and sighed. "I just miss my friends at the order is all."

Kanda slightly frowned. He expected this and it hurt to see the boy upset.

"I'm sorry…" Kanda says. He holds the boy close in a warm embrace, "I knew you'd miss them… But… I just didn't want to see you just die."

Allen nodded in the embrace and nuzzled against Kanda's neck.

"It's ok… They'll be fine anyway… Without me."

Kanda's eyes snapped when he heard that, "what makes you think that?"

Allen swallowed, "I have the memories of the 14th noah. They were all in danger…"

"Only you can fight it off." Kanda interrupts. He stops the hug and glares the boy in the eye.

"Well… Yeah but what if I were to slip?"

"You wouldn't. Stop putting yourself down." Allen looked down when Kadna said that.

"Only there are too many reasons to put me down." He couldn't look at Kadna anymore because he begun to feel like he didn't deserve to.

"Kanda," he begun, "you should just go back to the order."

"What!?"

"To save you the trouble… I don't want you to be in trouble over me…"

There was a small silence and the words angered Kanda.

"Oh!? And what's that suppose to mean???"

"It's suppose to mean I don't deserve you!"

Kanda's eyes widened as the boy shoved Kanda away and stood. Allen put so much thought into this and he decided he should let Kanda leave.

"What?" Was all Kanda could say.

"Look at me!" Allen screamed, he lifts his deformed arm and touched his scarred eye. "You deserve better than someone like me!!! I'm disgusting, Kanda, and I don't belong with anyone!"

Kanda stared at Allen. His eyes shifted to the boy's bloody arm and he quickly grabbed it.

"I don't know what you're talking about moron." Kanda places a soft kiss on the palm, "you're perfect."

Allen gasped at the kiss and felt his eyes water. It burned to try and hold back tears. He never had anyone touch him like that.

"I don't want to hear any of that bullshit," Kanda says pulling Allen to him, "you are perfect. And you don't decide who I deserve. I don't care what you say you are mine!"

Kanda pulled the young one into a tight hug and Allen finally let it out. Tears bursted out and he was crying, hugging the older exorcist like it were for his life. Such strong adoration and love was all Allen felt for Kanda. He loved him and that was all that kept him going.

Allen kissed Kanda lovingly, his nails sweetly digging into Kanda's chest and Kanda held the boy close. But all it took to break this wonderful moment was their front door, that Kanda forgot to lock, swinging straight open, exposing their hug and kiss to the three exorcist who were sent to look for them in the first place.

-

Miranda, Lavi and Lena-lee were asking people everywhere for information on the missing exorcists whereabouts. It wasn't hard for people to remember seeing a young boy with white hair and a man with long hair. The people's words help the three conclude that they where together. The discovery made Lena-lee get all sorts of chills but her dedication to find her friends overcame the chills.

Finally they made it to the hotel. All it took was a flash of their exorcists badge to make the man at the desk give them a spare key and directions to their room. They now made it to the room only to find their missing friends kissing on a bed. Lena-lee felt her stomach turn. "K-kanda??? Allen!??"

Allen's eyes were so wide, and is face went to red. Lavi looked like a ghost, and Miranda quickly shut her eyes.

~for the one who asked my age I'm not so easy on giving personal info. I had a myspace stalker problem back in the day I'm sorry. But I will say I'm still a teenager. Anyway more imagination with the girls? Ah… Never mind. And I don't think my yaoi is the same as theirs…. *offended* =( . Anyway yes I know but cut me a break, I was made fun of at school for MY Christmas boxers! DX . I love Allen, he and I are actually a lot alike. So I felt comfortable using him in this yaoi. (my first pic was Tyki and Lavi but hey Allen was easier). Thank you though everyone I'll try to keep up. I might make a doujinshi comic out of this, I love drawing more than typing haha ~


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own -man and I'm sorry Katsura for using your characters… It's just so much fun to manipulate Allen and make him and Kanda start… We'll leave it to the story…

Kanda's heart pounded as if it could beat out of his chest. Neither of the five knew what to say, but Lavi had to break this somehow.

"Y-yu…?"

"Don't call me that!" Kanda hissed.

Allen buried his face in his hands and brought his knees to his face, "how embarrassing!!!"

Lena-lee was looking away when she spoke, "w-we came to return you guys…" Her voice quivered.

"Well now we know why Allen's underwear was on the floor," Lavi said. The joke was hardly funny to Lena-lee. Miranda slapped him on his shoulder.

"That's nice to hear… But we're not going back," Kanda stood and lifted young Allen by his arm.

"What!? Well why not!?" Cried Lena-lee, her face was red.

Allen felt his heart hurt. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

"You think he wouldn't know? About the order's plans to kill Moyashi!" Kanda said and stood in front of Allen, his hand touching the handle of mugen.

Lena-lee felt hurt that Kanda was willing to hurt them. "You abducted him! And now you create such a lie!?"

Lavi's eyes widened. Kanda wasn't lying… But worse… Kanda was misunderstood with a horrible thought.

_Lavi I don't care what the circumstances are on your mission you are not to tell any of them about the meeting's decisions with Walker!_

Bookman's words were cold and Lavi could hear it perfect. But if he didn't tell them the truth he'd have to fight Kanda…

"I am not lying, Lena-lee!" Growled Kanda, he pulled mugen out of his sheath. "Now back off or I'll be forced to kill you."

"No Kanda!!!" Allen protested but Kanda wasn't listening.

Miranda's eyes teared up, "Allen you're a good boy!!! Surely you'd know the order would never intend to kill you!"

Allen looked down. The way everyone treated him… Like some sort of monster, that enough led Allen to believe they would put his life to end.

He looked away and Miranda knew he wouldn't answer.

"I'm not letting any of you two leave then!" Miranda quickly activated her innocence and created a time barrier. Kanda swore quietly and glared Lena-lee fiercely in the eye.

"Tell her to remove it and move out our way!"

"Your behavior is making no sense to me!!!" Lena-lee's tears rolled down to her chin, "I knew you cared about Allen but not like… This… If you really care you'd bring him back and stop the trouble for both of you!!!"

Kanda angled mugen up ready for battle.

"Make me."

Lavi was being of no use, he stood there in battle with his mind.

_The boy will be sentenced to solitary confinement to see if any actions of the 14__th__. _

What was he suppose to do.

_We will not kill him merely because we need as many exorcists as we can to win this war._

Bookmen can't get involved like this!

"Kanda you left too soon!!!" Lavi cried out breaking the painful tension forming here.

Kanda raised a brow and glared at the bookman, "what?"

"I knew… I knew you were standing out the door after you knocked out those guards… But when you left you didn't hear the final decision! When you left I didn't say anything because I thought this wouldn't bother you!!!"

"How could it not bother me!!??" Shouted Kanda now pointing mugen to Lavi.

"You acted like you hate Allen for the longest time!!! How was I suppose to know!?"

Lena-lee shook her head, "wait, if that wasn't the decision then what was???"

Lavi bit his lip and paused.

"Well?" Kanda harshly says.

Lavi struggled.

"Tell me Lavi!" Allen shouts.

Lavi sighed. He ruined himself. He knew he cared. He knew they were his friends.

"They were gonna' put you in solitary confinement to make sure the 14th hadn't made any dangerous moves… Thanks to Komui you're being aloud to live."

The mood of the room changed. They were all surprised. Lavi knew looked down knowing h failed his old man.

"So… I'm not going to die!?" Allen says, he felt so relieved.

Kanda sighed in relief. He put mugen away and gave Miranda a sharp glare. She got rid of the barrier.

"Are you all going back now?" Miranda asks.

Lena-lee hoped so, she couldn't take any more of this.

Kanda looked back at Allen and Allen nodded.

"Fine." Kanda says. Lena-lee bursted into tears.

"Thank god…" She sobbed. Lavi comforted her and gave Kanda a look.

Kanda took Allen by the hand. And Lavi quickly looked away.

"Yu… Is he the reason you've got scratches on your back?

-

"How boring. This is no fun!" Whines Road.

Tyki just ignores her staring over the balcony.

"Tyki how long will we sit here and do nothing?" Road says trying to get the man's attention.

Tyki sighs, "I don't know, Road, it's all on the Earl." Tyki ran his hand over his stomach wincing slightly in pain from Allen's earlier infliction.

Road stood off the ground and smiles, "well I guess it wouldn't hurt to go play with Allen behind the Earl!"

Tyki glared at her, "Don't you dare."

Road stuck her tongue out and giggle, "I love him! I should be able to do whatever I want! But first I'd better get rid of the long haired guy…" Her eyes glowed, "He's in the way…"

Tyki sighed, "then I'm coming too. It's no fun to sit around here anyway."

The two smiled.

~Ah finally! Getting all that tension out of the way! I nearly cried typing poor Lena-lee' tears. I love Lena-lee, she's such an amazing lead role and I despise fangirls who hate her. =_= My theory on girls who hate Lena-lee, Sakura, Orihime ect. Are that they are just jealous! Now remember girls, jealousy makes you less beautiful! :D ))


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own -man or it's characters. I don't have a lawyer and I've had enough court problems so plz don't sue me!!!! *begs on knees*

Oh was everyone surprised to see Allen and Kanda walk in side by side. Kanda leaned over to Allen's ear telling him to keep their relationship a secret. It was for the best after all, everyone would freak and it's not like it was anyone's business. So they walked their way in, Lena-lee giving Allen no sign of recognition. Allen stared at her the whole way. _Why isn't she talking to me?_ He thought. It worried the boy deeply. The crew head up to Komui's office getting ready for a scolding.

"Allen you will come with us," said Malcolm. Link stood there with his head down. Allen could tell he was probably punished for letting him out of his sight. Allen nodded and followed the crowd of suspicious men. Kanda having a hold of Allen's hand let it go sadly. "If you people dare hurt him I will slit your throats." Kanda said bluntly.

Malcolm turned to komui, "learn to tell your exorcists to hold there tongues."

With that he head off with Allen watching his friends. Lena-lee felt so uncomfortable around that man. She shook the chills off.

"Good job Miranda, Lena-lee and Lavi. I knew I could trust you three." Komui smiled and tooka seat at his desk.

"Kanda…" He starts. "Any explanation?"

Kanda didn't look the man in the eye. He just scoffed, "a common misunderstanding." He says.

"Common!?" Lena-lee protests. Kanda shoots her and angry glare and she quickly shuts up.

Lavi sighed and scratched his head, "It's not to worry about… He just thought beansprout was gonna' get executed."

Komui raised his eyes brows, "You overheard us didn't you."

"So what if I did." Kanda rudely replies. Lena-lee begins to pout.

"Kanda would it kill you to have some manners!?" She says.

"Would it kill you to stop nagging at me!? Ever since we came back you've been pissy with me and it's annoying!"

Lena-lee gasped. Miranda set her hand on Lena-lee's shoulder, "that's enough Kanda."

Lavi remained quiet and Komui was slightly cross with Kanda.

"We'll think of your punishment soon enough. For now you go to your room." Komui pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, Kanda stormed off. "The rest you may be excused… Except Lena-lee."

The young girl gasped at this and looked at Miranda. She nodded t her and left with Lavi. Lavi, giving the two one last look.

Lena-lee took a seat on the couch before her brother and kicked some paperwork out of her way. "Yes brother?"

He gave her a look of worry, "please tell me what's bothering you."

Lena-lee bit her bottom lip.

Tell him what was wrong? That wasn't as easy as it sounded… She just saw Kanda kissing Allen. Was there something she missed? She didn't even know they… Went that way. She gripped her hands at her sides and looked down. But why… Why did it bother her so much? Shouldn't she be happy that they… have this… Relationship of some sort? Happy for them anyway… But now she had some strange rage against Kanda, someone she really cared for. She gasped.

_Do I like Allen?_

"Lena-lee?"

Lena-lee quickly lifted her head to glare at the other.

"Hello? You're spacing out."

Lena-lee just smiled and shook her head, "brother there's nothing wrong with me… I'm just tired is all."

She stretched and yawned, Lena-lee stood and bowed to her brother, "I'd better get some rest… Bye!"

She dashed off before Komui could say another word. He sighed and rested his face on his palm. What power did he even have here?

Lena-lee ran down the halls wiping her face. _Why do I cry so much!?_ She cursed herself as she locked herself in her room. She slammed herself on the floor and sat in a corner with her knees to her face sniffling. "Allen and Kanda…" She instantly remembers how Allen and Kanda would fight. None of this made sense… She buried her face in her knees.

-

It was cold were they put Allen. He felt like a murderer in an insane asylum with this stray jacket and the locked room. There was a small window with bars. He could smell the nightfall.

_This jacket sucks out all of your energy, it will prevent you from activating your innocence and will leave you helpless._

Allen scoffed. "Like I have anywhere to go…" He muttered.

He laid on the floor and stared at the ceiling. He took the time to think about good things. He fixed his mind on Kanda. Kanda's rough pale skin… Long beautiful hair and those dark blue eyes that pierced Allen's soul. He felt flutters in his rib cage and closed his eyes enjoying it, "Yu…" He whispered.

The order weaned Allen off drinks and food so that there would be no bathroom breaks. He would be served food once every few days and a small glass of water. As for the bathroom he had a small toilet right beside him.

Allen decided he would just hold it in because there were small cameras watching his every angle.

_I guess I'll quickly use the bathroom once a week. That would be enough if I hardly eat…._ Allen groaned at this. He loved food this was torture and so unfair.

He mentally cursed the 14th. Ad least there no mirrors for him to see the bastard. All he had in here were his memories of Kanda to make him happy.

-

Three days later the two noahs were on their way to the order. Road skipped along their path while Tyki held a umbrella over their heads protecting them from the rain that been falling silently.

"Do you think Allen will be happy to see me???" Road giggled.

Tyki took a look at her. "No." He said bluntly. Road punched his side.

"You're not funny Tyki!" She hissed. She then stopped. "Hmm… I can feel him…" She twirled around as the two stood before the order. They saw the noah's ark above them. Tyki winced in memories of that pesky Allen.

"Road what is it you're going to do anyway?" He asked pulling out a cigarette.

Road smiled, "well I wanna' visit Allen first… Then can we raise a little havoc and then…"

"You do realize you could ruin all of the Earl's plans." Tyki interrupts taking a puff of his cigarette. Road looked at him unamused.

"Tyki I know better than anyone you really don't care."

Tyki shrugs and drops the umbrella.

"Whatever. Let's go then."

Road smiled and skipped with Lero at hand.

-

Allen's sleep was interrupted by the sound of rain. He sighed and sat up.

"Well… What now…" He mutters. He looked at the food tray left for him.

"No… Don't eat it..." He forced himself, "gyahh this is torture!"

He jumped when he heard the sound of a distant explosion.

"What the!?"

Lena-lee awoke that day too, hearing the sound of screaming and shouting, before she could sit up she was grabbed from behind. Her throat was grabbed and she saw Tyki had phased through the wall to grab her.

"Evening, remember me?"

She gasped and tried to kick but his hand was shoved in her back.

"Shut up or I'll tear out your innards."

Road opened her door and walked in. Lena-lee felt so defenseless at the moment and was sure she'd get killed.

Road smiled at her and sat on her bed by her.

"Hiya!" She said. Lena-lee scowled at the girl. "Don't look at me like that. Know your place. I just wanna' know were Allen is."

Lena-lee's eyes widened. They were after Allen?

She didn't say anything in response. She just narrowed her eyes. Tyki sighed and began squeezing at her heart, suddenly the door was busted open and Lavi's hammer was lit on fire. Lavi was charging in he swung at Road but Road immediately jumped out of the way.

"Oh this is no fair, I've already played with you before…" She mutters, "you nearly killed me you know."

Lavi scowled, "it's a shame I didn't succeed. Lena-lee they let a buch of akuma loose out the--"

He saw her in Tyki's hand, Lena-lee was trying to be strong and not be scared but Tyki had her life in his hands literally.

"Let her go." Lavi growled.

"Were's Allen?" Road asks.

"What!? What do you want with Allen!?"

"Oh don't sound so serious. If I killed him now it's be no fun. Road here just wants to pay a visit." Tyki smiled holding Lena-lee firmly.

Lavi narrowed his glare, "I don't know. Why not aska higher up because you filthy noah are the reason he aint' here."

Tyki and Road laughed a bit. "Aw is he in big trouble because of that traitor the 14th? That's too bad. Guess I'll have to tear the place apart till' I find him!" Road smiled and looked at Tyki. Tyki nodded and let go of Lena-lee letting her fall to the floor holding her chest. Tyki quickly dashed with Road to the door only to be stopped by Lavi and his giant hammer.

"Road why don't you go find Allen, I'll stay here and take care of eye patch." Tyki smirked and Road nodded heading out the door. Lavi scowled at Tyki.

Road head out the door and walked past all the destruction as if it were nothing. Akuma were destroying everything and there were few exorcist to fight them off. One of those few were Kanda who immediately spotted Road. He lept atop a mere level two and slashed it in half with his mugen, then with no haste he landed in front of the girl.

"Look what you brought, you little brat." He says darkly angling mugen to her neck.

Road giggled and stared at Kanda. "You… You're the one who stained Allen aren't you?"

Kanda narrowed his glare at Road.

"You know…" she grinned at the exorcist, "I'm gonna' kill you."

~phew what a handful! It'd be boring if they all spent some time off after retrieving Allen I just wanted the good part to start! Yeah! But yes I shall make a doujinshi. I love manga making. Although I've never drawn explicit yaoi scenes *stares at paper with pen in hand* O////O. Just remember from experience… =.= it's that simple.. Huh? Oh I said that out loud…~


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: my gosh I don't own the -man cast nor it's story ok ok sheesh!

Kanda and Road stared eachother in the eye face to face. Kanda was well aware of the fact she was a noah with incredible power, but he took one down once. He was confident he could easily destroy one of her size. Road smiles and kicked up Lero so she could leap on top of her umbrella companion.

Kanda watched her angling mugen towards her, he knew she used silly mind tricks. "I won't fight you if all you're going to do is play with my dreams," he says coldly.

"That's no fun," she pouts, "that's funnest way! I'd love to see you break but I guess I'll just have to play with you." She giggled and started bending the atmosphere.

Candles began appearing everywhere, and daggers hung. Kanda slightly cursed her under his breath and charged after her. She immediately leaped over him off her Lero and started grabbing daggers and throwing at him. Kanda could tell she wasn't the active type and didn't get her own hands dirty. He smirked hitting the daggers and watched them bounce away.

While Tyki was left with Lavi and Lena-lee he was just about ready to destroy him, but Lavi had an idea. He leaned over by Lena-lee and wrapped his hand around her waist, "hold on." He smashed His giant hammer into the ground and leaped down to the bottom floor, and the floor before that. Tyki gasped and dashed to the hole only to find many below it. "What the hell!?"

"Lavi?" Lena-lee could hardly speak as they fell.

"I'll get him when you're safe! I'll make it in time they won't find Allen, you need rest."

Kanda charged at Road swinging Mugen angrily, but Road dodged as if she were playing with him. "Damnit why aren't you fighting back." Road just giggled. Kanda figured she was up to something and had to make sure he'd kill her before her plan would be accomplished. However he was too late. Before he could dash at her a hand shoved straight through Kanda making him hack blood and fall to his knees.

"Finally, Tyki." Road giggles.

Tyki stood behind Kanda with a cigarette in his mouth. He smiled at the Asian and ran a hand through is own long curly hair.

"No fun, you didn't even sense me." Tyki said yanking his hand out of Kanda. "I figured you were better than that."

Kanda gasped at the pull and fell to the ground panting, his hand covered a deep wound under the left side of his chest. "Damnit…" He huffs. Tyki snickers and looks to Road, "What made you think you could play around with him? This ones a dangerous one."

Road just laughed and headed to Kanda, she gripped him by the back of his hair and lifted his head up. "Were's Allen?

Kanda's eyes widened. They wanted Allen, he sneered at the girl.

"Fuck you" he hissed and spat blood at her face.

She growled and dropped his head wiping her face. "I can't wait to see you writhe!" She says only to be interrupted by Tyki shoving past her and stopping Lavi's hit with his hammer. Tyki's shield in the shape of a teaz stopped Lavi from smashing into Road's head.

"What," Lavi says with a grin, "You think I'd chicken out on _you_?" He smirks at Tyki. Tyki smiles back, "I knew you weren't that much of a coward." Road glared back at the two and sat on Kanda's back watching. Kanda groaned at the pressure on him and his wound, it hurt and he felt himself slowly blacking out.

Tyki shoved Lavi back and flicked his cigarette. He tilted his head while he saw Lavi lowering his hammer, "what are you an idiot?" Tyki says.

Lavi just smiles, "I know about you." He starts, "I know of all the noah's yer' weaker at heart."

Tyki smirks and ignores the boys words, just lunging himself at him attacking him more. Lavi leaps out of his way several times and continues talking, "Yer' the one who's got human friends, and can't help but care. You also suppress your noah at times!"

"What the hell are you getting at? I don't have a care for any of you are you trying to make me back down?" Tyki says getting aggravated.

"No… All I'm saying is that you really don't like this. Must suck to know yer' only a sacrifice. A tool in the Earl's game."

Tyki growled and Road lifted her head immediately, "Shut up eye patch! Or I'll poke a hole in your heart!" She shouts, she eyes Tyki, "don't listen to him, you know you must be this way!"

Tyki choked slightly, "I know I'm a lamb! But who says I'll die!?"

"The Earl will eventually have no use for you once all the stronger noahs appear! You're trapped and there's noway you're going to live your human life."

Tyki growled at the fact it was like the boy was prowling into his mind. Had he known how much he thought about this?

_Mind tricks or not I thought about this… _

Tyki remembered how his life was before, and strangely… He enjoyed it. Despite being poor he had friends. He had no care in the world. He glared at Road. And he wanted to be free yet again.

Tyki shook his head and pointed his shield at his head. He gripped his hair and sliced it, letting his long luscious hair fall. Lavi watched and gulped, hoping he really was the way Lavi calculated. "Tyki what are you doing!?" She calls, her eyes wide in confusion.

"If the 14th could leave, so can I." Tyki says glaring up at her.

"The 14th died!" She hisses.

"Well his mistake was holding onto his damn brother, I hate this. I don't have to stay with you all and fight some ridiculous war, I have better things to do."

Road stood and glared at Lavi, "you have to!!! Don't you dare leave!!!"

Tyki frowned, "I'm sorry Road, but the stupid exorcist is right." He glared at Lavi, "I hate you exorcists… But I hate chasing you down more." Road tried to run to Tyki adn grab him but it was to late, Tyki leaped through the wall and through series of walls.

Road gasped, had Tyki really left!? She stared down a moment while Lavi ran and slid to Kanda, grabbing the man and holding him up.

"Yu!!! Yu, can you hear me!?" Lavi cried, Kanda began breathing steadily and Lavi knew he was fine. Road however grew dark. Lavi sensed the dark aura looming over the girl. "You bastard." She says. Her words caught Lavi off guard. "You did this… You took my Tyki away from me!" Lavi narrowed his eyes.

"It was bound to happen anyway you…" He was cut off.

Blood splat at the concrete below Lavi and his green eyes widened. It was so fast, his eye shakily turned to see the candle sticking out of his neck. Right in his jugular. Blood pooled out from the wound and the boy gasped.

"You took my family, so I took your life, bookman!" She screamed and opened a door to another dimension. Lavi gulped and yanked the candle out of his neck, but only felt more blood leak out of him. He covered it with his hand but the bleeding wouldn't stop. His vision blurred and the last thing he could see was Road leaving into the door. Lavi felt himself let go and his body collapsed to the floor, landing in his own blood.

That day, Lavi died.

~ WAAAAHHHH!!!!! Why'd ya' do it Lavi!? Why!!?? Man I hurt myself typing this, I feel a slight ache. Any way LENA-LEE CRIED BECAUSE SHE IS SOO YOUNG AND GOING THROUGH A LOT!!! D: man you girls!!! What did I say, jealousy makes you not beautiful!!! Anyway that was such an accident telling u all I had experience like that, I totally regret posting that /// . But yes I am gonna' draw the doujinshi, I'll post it all up on gaia later and if you'd all like my gaia it's .com/p/15569721 . There i have pictures of myself too, sorry if I'm not so good looking ///. Plus u can ask me questions there because I never answer my fanfic mail lol. Sry I took so long to post, again I'm half grounded and the reason I type so late at night is because in the day im busy and I have a sleeping condition. =( ~


	13. Chapter 13

I am sorry everyone but I'm putting my fanfic on hold. I won't point anyone out but my feelings were just hurt. I'm sorry if I make typos and grammar mistakes and if that's all that making fanfics are worth looking over then it's not worth it to worry about it.

Sorry I ruined fanfics over grammar and typos and what not. I am a beginner after all.


	14. Chapter 14

Warning: yeah I know they aren't my characters and it's not my sorry… It's so tempting though!!! It's like puppets… that don't belong to me! Heehee

Silence took over and Allen's eyes widened. All the noise out there he could here, the screaming, the crashing, the explosions… They just ended. But it scared him, and made him nervous. Was it a good end? He began screaming, he screamed loud.

"Let me out!!!" He shouted, slamming himself against the wall bonded by the jacket.

"Please!!! I'm Begging!!! LET ME OUT!!!" He was begging and shouting.

What happened to his friends?

How was Lena-lee???

How about Lavi, Komui…

How was Kanda???

His head smacked against the wall by accident of his thrashing and he fell back in pain. Tears strolled down his eyes. He couldn't help any of what happened out there. And he still had five more days to go of this… hell.

"I… Didn't get to see what the matter with Lena-lee…was" He sniffed.

-

Lena-lee's tired eyes dully awakened. She saw that it wasn't a dream and began to worry. She sorely sat up, her chest hurt from Tyki's earlier damage. The first person she saw was Komui. He was asleep at her bedside, kneeling by her with his head laid down on the bed. She smiled and placed her hand on his head.

"Brother…" She whispered to herself then saw the nurse opening the door.

"Nurse!" She tried to stand out of bed but was wobbly, why was she so drained of energy?

The nurse quickly ran up and helped her back in the bed. "Miss, you mustn't do that, you're anesthesia still hasn't worn off."

"Anesthesia?" She said with a gulp. Her hand traveled to her chest and she lifted her shirt to see bandages surrounding her."

"Yes, dear you had to go through surgery. You're heart and lungs were damaged and moved harshly." The nurse patted her head and glared at Komui.

"Your brother hadn't left before and after the surgery. He was terribly worried, that Lavi sure was brave… And won't be forgotten for what he did."

Lena-lee raised a brow. "Of course not, he's not going anywhere."

The nurse went pale and she looked away. "Lena-lee… Lavi passed away while trying to defend Kanda Yu."

Lena-lee's eyes went wide and she felt the air thicken. As her chest rose and fell her eyes began to water. "What!?" She gasped. The nurse looked down.

"He lost an incredulous amount of blood… The Noah got him."

Lena-lee looked down. "No… Oh god no…" She began sobbing.

Lena-lee began to curse herself for ever crying for anything else. She couldn't stop crying now. All she could see was Lavi, before he left.

"_Please Lena-lee, your hurt and you need to be safe… I'll be back for you as soon as I take care of the noahs."_

But he didn't come back. And Lena-lee felt alone in the room. Alone in her mind crying and tormented. She lost her friend. She lost him like she saw she would. That terrible future.

-

When night fell Kanda finally came to. He wasn't in pain. He was just sore. He sat up and felt his head. "Usagi!" He gasped and looked around. The boys nursery was empty. Bed looked like they were used. He leaped out of bed and looked for mugen, successfully finding it he stormed out the room.

First nurse he saw he shouted at, "Nurse were is baka usagi!"

"Wh-who? She stammered. Kanda groaned. He frightened the lady. He calmed his voice. "Where's that red head idiot Lavi?"

She blinked and looked at her charts. "Kanda… You missed him…"

"Oh." He says and looks around, "were did her go?"

"No… I mean… He died much earlier…"

Kanda narrowed his glare at the nurse, she felt scared again. "What?" He says. His hands turned to fists and he gritted his teeth.

"The Noah killed him… Don't' you remember? He was right beside you at death… I'm sorry for your loss."

Kanda felt that knot again in his throat. He felt sore for Lavi. Wasn't the man somewhat of his friend? He closed his eyes and dashed past the woman.

"You're still bedridden!" She shouts.

Kanda ignored her, he just kept running. He didn't know were he was headed though, he just ran. That annoyance… Dead. And it made Kanda hurt inside.

-

Allen lied on the floor staring at the bottom of the wall beside him. His eyes looked dull and he was tired. Though his heavy eyes wished to close he didn't sleep. He couldn't. Then it came, a voice.

"You're going to be released on behalf of a death, this commotion saved you, Allen."

Allen's eyes wandered up to the speaker, he looked dull but he wondered.

"Death?" He muttered, suddenly the door that was barged shut was removed of it's bondage. Howard Link stood there with Malcolm behind him. Both with their hands behind there back but Link's head was down.

"Take him back to his room and tell him of the news." Malcolm ordered and walked off. Link walked to Allen and kneeled by him. Allen sat up and let the man undo his jacket. When it was released of the hooks Allen sighed in relief from getting his hands back.

Wow that feels great. He then looked at Link with much confusion.

"What happened?" The boy asked.

Link sighed and looked at Allen. "Your comrade, Lavi bookman, has died by the attack of noahs."

Allen's turn to feel the pain. So much pain it felt numb. He didn't say a word, he only stared. How strange that Allen had a feeling… That something horrible happened. Link told him of the destruction but Allen paid no mind. He only froze. He wasn't there to help. He could do nothing. And it was all the 14ths fault. So finally came a tear while Allen sat at the cafeteria table. That tear rolled down and landed into his untouched food. Today Allen didn't want to eat.

~uh lavi wasn't in the dream world. Just because road can bend reality doesn't mean she is always putting people in her creepy dreams. And she could totally kill them in her dreams too. . handsome!!!??? Errr anyway, Yeah thank you all anyway ^_^ you who do not critique me… I mean I know I mess up and all but… I try… =( Ah what the heck, ho cares about that mean review, I could never stop! =D supper Elies to the rescue!!!! *flies* ~


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own -man or the cast… Sorry Katsura… I'll make up for it when I come home my love 3

Kanda wandered until night fell. He decided it was time to eat. The walk gave him time to think about what happened. He heard, as he walked, that there will be a memorial for those who were lost in the event. He sighed and wandered to the mess hall were he suddenly bumped into someone.

"Hey what the hell…"

He stopped when he saw Allen's big silvery blue eyes staring at him. Kanda gasped and immediately snatched the boy into his arms in a tight embrace. Allen shut his eyes and held the older one.

"Kanda…" He whimpered and felt his lip quiver.

Kanda ran his hand through the boy's hair and calmed him. "It's ok…" Kanda's dark eyes opened to see Link staring at him. Kanda growled slightly.

"Why don't you go away?" He hissed. Allen lifted his head and turned to look at Link.

Link lowered his glare and turned away from the exorcist. "It is my duty to be with Allen." He replies calmly. Kanda scoffs and glared down at Allen.

"Have you… Heard about Lavi?" Kanda asks. Allen reluctantly nods and looks down. He feels tears water in his eyes. Kanda noticed this and held Allen again. Allen buried his face in Kanda's shirt and whimpered.

"I couldn't help him kanda…" He sniffed, "It's all my fault that I have the 14th Noah… If I wasn't in solitary…"

"No!" Kanda interrupts and pulls Allen away. He glares the boy straight in the eyes, "You will not blame yourself… It was the damn noahs and you did nothing wrong!"

Allen tried to open his mouth and say more but Kanda didn't stop.

"Never blame yourself if you took no part… The Noahs, Allen… It was all on them…"

Allen looked down and sniffled, he nodded and clung back on to the older exorcist.

"Thank you Kanda." He mutters. Kanda nods and holds the boy, Link didn't watch them though.

The memorial was quiet. Quiet and still. Lena-lee didn't say a thing since the news and no one could get her to talk. She could only think of how he left her in the infirmary. And how he was heading straight for death. She peeked over at Allen who looked very gloomy. He stared at the table before him, and the many pictures of lost people. Lavi's looked so cheerful. It made Allen's heart ache and wish he could see his silly friend joke around and pat his back. He knew Kanda didn't want to come because the man had his own way of paying respects. But what bothered Allen was that Lavi's bookman turned his back and was leaving at the beginning of the service.

Allen followed.

"My boat is ready?" The old man asks a member of the order. The other man nodds and guides the bookman to his boat. Allen raises a brow and stops him.

"Where are you going??? The memorial's just begun." Allen tilts his head.

The bookman scoffs at the boys appearance and words, "I've seen enough. I'm leaving this place for the safety of my knowledge. Enough has been lost." He sneered in the direction of the memorial's doors. Allen felt confused. Wasn't this guy like Lavi's grandfather? He thought. Yet the old man was beginning to walk again.

"Don't you care about Lavi? Half of us are practically crying and you're not. He was close to you."

"He was an apprentice and a foolish one. He lost his place here with the bookmen when he foolishly lost his life for you exorcist."

The mans words were cold… So cold it made Allen shudder. But he found himself heating up. It was horrible to say such a thing about Lavi like that… It wasn't foolish; he saved Lena-lee and Kanda. This angered Allen. Worse than his many views on Kanda's past actions. He opened his mouth.

"That's it!? That's how you treat him!!?? If I don't recall he was so worried about you when the noahs invaded the old order and you were injured! He cared about you and all you care about is what… You're knowledge!? So what if he wasn't fit to be a bookman, wasn't he fit enough for your heart!?"

The short old man turned to look at an enraged Allen. He still looked cold.

"I've learned to sacrifice many things. And emotions were a big part. My place is to record information. Do you know yours?"

Allen gasped. The man entered his boat and Allen didn't stop him. He stood there and watched it sail away.

What a mad world.

~maaad world. Maaad world. I've always wanted to see Donny darco… What's it like? Anyway I'm sorry I took so long I was chilling in California baby! Ha what a great time. But yeah poor naïve Allen. Still so much needing to be learned.~


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own -man nor it's characters. I don't want to be sued because I'm flat broke… I mean why else am I not laminating the doujinshi I've been making of -man?

The sky was dark and the atmosphere was outcast. The streets of this town were empty at this time of night. However one person was stumbling down the path. Tyki Mikk held his gut in pain, he could still feel the wound of Allen Walker. His hair was short and choppy at the bottom but it all still curled elegantly against his face.

He huffed and wandered around the town. Tyki just wanted out… He wanted to get away from the Noahs, he wanted to get away from everyone, but the voices in his head told him to return to the noahs or he'd pay.

A hotel came into view and Tyki figured he needed rest. He had a decent amount of money in his pocket he could afford a room for ad least tonight. Tyki walked into the building and tried to look normal. He stopped holding his stomach despite the pain and walked up to get a room.

By the time he made it to the hotel room he stumbled to the bed and crashed down into it. "What am I going to do?" He asked himself… Then suddenly-

_What am I going to do?_ Said a voice.

Tyki shot up and scanned the room for any intruders. He was alone, yet he self he was being invaded.

_I didn't know… But I just went. I'll be seeing the noah soon enough._ Tyki growled and responded, "14th noah. You ditched the family too, huh?" The voice said nothing and Tyki decided to assume he was hearing things. Tyki closed his eyes and ignored the voices, he drifted off into a sleep full of worry and confusion.

Almost as if Allen heard the voices too he jolted up from his sleep and gasped. He heard Tyki talking to someone. He heard it. He looked around the room and glared at Link who was asleep. He grumbled and ran out the door. He wanted to see Kanda more than anything right now.

He crept through the darkness of the order and slipped past the people walking up and down the halls. Most of the order was asleep however and granted Allen quick traveling to Kanda's room. He swung open the door and walked in.

Kanda was sitting on his bed polishing his blade, Mugen. The Asian glared at Allen who was standing by the door. "Would it kill you to knock?" Kanda grumbled and puts Mugen away. Allen didn't answer, he just stood there. Kanda sighed and reached his arms out.

"C'mere." He says. Allen walked over o Kanda. Kanda pulled the boy onto his lap and Allen gasped from how quick it was. "You okay, moyashi?" He asks the younger one. Allen nodded and rubbed his eyes.

"Minus the fact I'm hearing the 14th talk with other Noahs… Kanda… Did Tyki betray the Noahs?" Kanda gave a low sigh. It was testing his memory. He blacked out when Lavi was confronting those bastards, yet he could remember Road's anger towards Lavi… Perhaps Lavi turned Tyki against them?

"I don't know…" Kanda replies.

Allen sighed and leaned his head on the older man's chest. "I wish I didn't have to wait until night time to spend time with you…" Allen mutters. Kanda smiled and ran his hands through the boys white locks.

"I blame that two dotted bastard."

Allen shook his head and smiled. He lifted his head and gave Kanda a quick kiss on the lips. Kanda returned it and smirked down at Allen.

Everynight Allen snuck to see Kanda. They hadn't had sex for a long time… Allen was always too depressed. Kanda respected his feelings and laid off. But what really bugged Allen was the stillness. Ever since Lavi and this mysteriousness between the noash it's been so calm… No missions and no began to wonder… If Tykli really did run away, what was he doing? Would it be safe to confront him?

Allen glared at his golem and thought of something. "Timcanpy… Could you look for Tyki?" The golem flew into the air and obeyed. Allen wanted to find Tyki and ask him himself, he didn't care what trouble he'd get in for it.

~Phew, short chapter again sorry. No worries, the smutty yaoi doesn't end, I'm just holding off a bit because… Really, who wants to do it after their friend dies? Anyway, sorry I hardly upload; I'm super busy with school and happen to have my own home issues. Thank you sayonara! ~


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: yeah yeah I'll type it mom. Yes I washed my underwear! Sheesh… oh uh, yeah I don't own -man or it's characters. herekjfbKAMFAKkfjbgkm… Hi this is Erin's mum mom stop it make sure he's not being moody again and this disclaimer notice better be good!

-

A crash on the side of the hotel room awoke the noah. He cursed violently, he didn't get much sleep that night anyway, not with the voices beckoning him back to the noahs. He tore the covers off himself and hurried to the window. He raised a brow, seeing a group of kids gathered. All boys. He was certain it looked like a fight. He hurried out the room to investigate.

"Stop it! Leave me alone!!!" Cried a boy who was lying in a broken mess of crates. A huskier boy spat beside himself and wiped his thumb under his nose. "Shut up, deform, you'd best not talk to me like you did. Somefin' like that's gonna' get you hurt!"

The boy in the crates looked away.

Tyki ran into the commotion.

"Get the hell out of here, were are your manners!?" He shouts waving his arms about. The kids gasp and start running.

"Go on get! You vermin…" Tyki turned to give the boy in the crates an apathetic stare. The boy was very thin, and he had dirty blonde hair. He was dirty and had a bandage taped across his nose. Tyki held out an arm to the boy. The boy glared at Tyki nervously.

"Come on, You look a mess, stand up, boy." Tyki's hand was nervously grabbed and the boy was lifted up.

"What's the matter, boy, why were they all picking on you?" Tyki asks. The boy turns his head and shakes it. "Come on… There must be a reason…" Tyki paused when he saw something odd about the boy. His right arm was gone. It was a small stud above were the elbow should have been and bandages covered the thing.

"Oh…"

The boy shrugged, "it's ok… I'm used to it."

"Were is your mother?" Tyki asks, trying to eye away from the boys defect.

"Don't got one," the boy says. He nods across the street were a church stands. "I live there, in that orphanage."

Tyki stared at the building and then at the boy. If it really mattered… He would have asked the boy more. All he could think of was how shitty this world must have been for the boy. Tyki knew better than anyone that the last thing kids want is to talk about it.

The boy bowed, "thank you, mister." He says that scurries off.

Tyki watched the boy and his non existent arm.

_He… Will never get adopted…_ And Tyki knew that.

He pulls out a cigarette, lit a match and puffed. He shrugs. "Not my problem." He notes and turns away from it.

It will be… Though.

Allen stared out the window. It looked damp outside. The sky was grey but there was no rain. He blew some hair out of his face. It had gotten so long.

Knock

Knock

Knock

Allen didn't move. He just sat looking out his bedroom window.

"Walker, the door."

His hadn traced the cold glass window.

"Walker?" repeats Link.

"huh?" Allen turns.

Link sighs.

Allen opened the door to find Lena-lee standing there. She had a basket of fruits in her hand.

"Uhm… You haven't seemed well lately so… I made this for you. She held it out to the white haired one. Her sweet smile made Allen smile as best as he could.

"Thanks… A lot." He says, giving her a warm smile.

Lena-lee catches her self melting into the smile and quickly stops staring. She turns her head away. "Uhm… I heard that you like mangos but hardly have any so… On my last mission I bought some…"

_Oh, so Lena-lee gets to go on a mission but I don't?_ "That's great…" _I hate this…_ "Thank you very much." Allen gave Lena-lee a firm hug and Lena-lee slightly gasped from it. She blushed and found herself overreacting.

"I… I have to go!" She shoved the basket into Allen's arms and dashed off.

Allen wide eyed at the display stood there with his gift… "L-Lena-lee!?"

She was long gone already.

Link sneaks up from behind. "Poor girl." He says and returns to the room writing things and what not.

"Huh?" Allen asks but Link ignores. Allen sighs and shuts the door.

"God I wish I had something to ease this boredom," Allen whines.

"Why not do something?" Links ays not turning from his paperwork. Allen glared at what Link was writing. It looked like a letter.

"What are you writing?" Allen asks squinting at the paper.

"Nothing!" Link tries to hover over the papers.

"Let me see!!!" clunk.

Ink spilled all over the letter and Link found himself getting tired.

"I'm… I'm really sorry," Allen says. Link scratches his head.

"I'll just… Do it over…" He groaned and rested his head on the desk. Allen sighed. _Were is Timcanpy? I need to think of a way to sneak out of here if he finds Tyki…_

Tyki was just about at the peak of his anger when he was awoken again. "What the…"

CRASH!

It was a loud one, like a building collapsing. He felt that something was wrong and he knew it had something to do with the akuma everywhere. He groaned and fumbled around for his shoes. There was loud screeching. It had to be an akuma, it sounded repulsive.

By the time Tyki roamed outside it was already a big mess. The church across the hotel was collapsed and the akuma was smashing everything in sight. It was a measly level two. Tyki scoffed.

"This is none of my business…" But before he turned away he heard a cry. There running away from the monster was the boy from earlier… The one with a missing arm. The boys leg was stuck under ruble and he was crying for his life. Tyki's eyes widened as he saw the akuma grin towards the boy.

~Ah my back hurts from typing so much. God I love Tyki… . He's pretty. Prettier than Kanda, cuz he has a beauty mar. :3 Shout out to Jasmane who isn't feeling well! This entire fanfic is for you, since your jerk friend who doesn't love you back won't finish the other one for you (mad at her…. *cough* temptious inquiry *cough*!!!! So yeah my friend! 3 love you!!!! =D ~


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer- yatta yatta you know the drill. I don't own -man or the characters… God I wanna marry Katsura Hoshino XD

-

Ashes filled the air and the smell of sulfur burned Tyki's senses. He despised this, even though it was an everyday thing for him back when he was still with the Noahs. Even now he could hear them calling… Screaming… clawing at his brain. He gazed at the tumbled orphanage, thinking whether to walk to the damage caused by the akuma or turn and walk away.

He pulled out a cigarette.

"Gyaaahhhhh!!!! Help me!!!" The one armed boy cries with his leg stuck under debris. Tears rode down his dirty face and he knew he was staring death in the eye. Such a hideous creature, it's blinkless eyes staring at him like that of a snake. The boy hated snakes.

The akuma inched a claw toward the boy and to the kid's surprise it spoke.

"Little boy, all your friends are dead!" It hacked and laughed as the boy cried more at the fact the monster was taking It's wonderful time to kill him.

The boy felt a chill cover his throat, but he wasn't being touched. Something deadlier approached the boy and the demon but none could see what.

In an instant The demon was sliced in half by a butterfly shaped weapon, it glowed a dark purple. The boys eyes widened as he saw a man emerge from the demon's destruction and fate. Tyki leered down at the boy and the boy instantly remembered him. He felt more tears come, this man saved him a second time.

He didn't even ask how Tyki did what he did, or why the older man's aura was so ominous. Tyki walked to the boy and lifted the debris off the boy as if nothing and took a drag of his cigarette.

The boy remained silent, unsure what to say. Tyki raised a brow.

"About now would be a good time to thank me. Boy." Tyki says calmly. The boy jolted.

"T-Thank you…" The small one utters. Tyki merely turns his back to the boy and begins heading back to the hotel. The boy gasps and limps to Tyki. His leg was wounded from the mess, with his one hand he grabs Tyki's shirt.

"P-please… I… I don't know were to go…" The boy felt his lip quiver. Tyki turned to look at him with a dull face. "What do you want me to do about it?"

The boy looked away. "…Can… I stay with you?" Tyki scoffs.

"After all I do for you, your asking _me_ a favor?" Tyki knew his attitude was harsh, considering the boy was left with nothing. The orphanage and all that inhabited it is gone. All he has is himself and one arm.

The boy felt immediately ashamed. He let go of Tyki and turned away and started to walk away to wherever. Tyki sighed and cursed himself.

"You can stay with me… If you take a bath." Tyki says.

"Allen!!! Allen!!!" Lena-lee's voice echoed throughout the long halls of the order. Allen turned to see her. Link glared as well. Lena-lee caught up to Allen and smiled.

"Are you heading to the cafeteria?" She asks, catching her breath.

Allen chuckled, "yeah."

"I figured." She giggles. Allen gave her a warm smile and Lena-lee felt weak at her knees. She blushed and followed him and Link to get some lunch.

Ever since the death of Lavi Lena-lee clung to Allen. Considering they both were practically blaming themselves they must have had a connection. Allen whined about his exclusions from missions and lena-lee laughed eating a spoonful of jello.

And just as they were exiting the cafeteria having a conversation…

"Moyashi." Kanda walked up to Allen. He had finally returned from his mission.

"Oh hi Kanda, welcome.." Allen yelped as he was suddenly seized by Kanda grip, grabbing the boy by the waist and holding him close. He glared at Lena-lee darkly, jealousy sweeping over.

Lena-lee felt nervous at the glare. Kanda never usually looked at her this way. She looked at Allen and tried to contain her blush.

"H-Hello Kanda…" She quietly says.

Kanda grunted and turned to Allen. "I was looking everywhere for you, moyashi." Allen looked at Lena-lee then back at Kanda. "oh, I was eating with Lena-lee is all."

Lena-lee saw that Kanda was blocking her completely out of the conversation and she gave a small sad nod before leaving back to her room all alone. Kanda saw her leave from the corner of his eye and returned his attention to Allen, who was still watching Lena-lee go.

"Does she look a bit upset to you?" Allen asks tilting his head.

Kanda's eye twitched and he grunted. "Whatever." He leaned in to kiss Allen but Allen backed away from the kiss staring at Kanda. Kanda, surprised, stared at Allen.

"What do you mean, 'whatever'??? Lena-lee is my… _Our_ friend! You should be worried too."

Kanda growled and let go of Allen taking a step back. "I don't trust her!" He says in a growling tone. "She's up to something and I don't want you anywhere near her anymore!"

Allen's eyes widened. He could not believe what he was hearing.

"What!? No! I don't have to!!! She's my friend I can do whatever I want, ba-kanda!" Allen glared at Kanda fiercely and felt his eyes burn. He quickly turned his back and ran.

"Walker!!!" Called Link, Kanda was on it. He sped towards the boy and harshly grabbed his arm before he could get far. They were in a dark part of the hall.

"Moyas…" Kanda stopped his shouting as he saw Allen crying. Kanda let out a breath and tried to soften his tone. "Allen…"

Allen stopped his tears at first but anger got the best of him. He pulled his arm back and with great force punched Kanda right across the face. Kanda's head was turned and he was wide eyed. Link caught up and saw Kanda touch the side of his face and wince. Allen really didn't hold back.

"Baka what the hell was that for!?" Kanda shouted in Allen's face.

Allen, with tears streaming down his face, screams, "You never let me talk to anyone!!! You always get mad and pull me away from everyone!!! And now you say Lena-lee is up to something!???? What the hell is she, some devious witch!?"

"Hey you don't know her like I do!!!" Kanda growls. "And I do this because you are MINE! No one elses!!!"

Allen leaned back in shock. "What am I… Your possession??? Am I your other mugen!?" He hissed and yanked his arm out of Kanda's grasp.

"Allen… I just don't trust anyone…" Kanda had no idea what to say.

"But you trust me don't you!? Isn't that enough!?? What is love with out trust!!!" Now Allen is shouting in Kanda's face.

"Love without trust is bullshit, Kanda!!!" Allen was sobbing now, but his anger overrode the sorrow.

Allen wrinkled his nose in anger at the older man. Kanda, shocked, just stood there.

Allen began to walk away but stopped. "And I am not your fucking new mugen, Kanda." The words pierced through Kanda as if he had been stabbed in the heart. Allen dashed off, making sure not even Link could follow. Link growled, "Sir walker!!!" He ran after the boy leaving Kanda to stand there alone. Letting all of Kanda's present emotions swallow him up. He didn't move and felt guilt overwhelm himself.

-

Timcanpy watched Tyki as Tyki led the boy into the hotel room. Timcanpy was perched in a fake plant to watch Tyki. "Boy, what is your name?" Tyki asks and he lays on the bed. "My name is David." Says you know who, undressing with the bath tub running.

Tyki nods and pulls out a book to begin reading.

"My name is Tyki…" He grins, "call me master."

The boy turned his head, "what??? For real?"

Tyki laughed aloud, "no no no… I'm kidding. Tyki is fine."

David smiles and jumps in the tub. When he was finished he was adorned in a bathrobe that was much to big for him. Tyki knelt by the boy and began to dry the boys head with a towel.

"Hold still." He says.

The boy giggles and fidgeted. When The boy grew sleepy Tyki let him take the bed. But before he slept he asked Tyki something Tyki wished he wouldn't ask.

"How did you kill the demon, Tyki?" The boy asks. Tyki furrowed his brow and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"ugh…."

He glares at the boy who stares at Tyki with large eyes.

"I'll tell you when we find you a couple who will take you in."

Then David closed his heavy eyes and slept. He probably wouldn't remember what the two said since he was half asleep when talking. Tyki ran a hand through his hair and went outside to light a cigarette. Tim was on the move. Flying back to Allen as fas as possible.

-

When the golden golem found Allen, Allen was seated by a balcony, with his legs hanging over the ledge. And when Allen received all the information from the golem, he wiped his tears.

He stands.

He fixes himself.

Then he jumps over the ledge.

Landing cleanly on the floor with his feet, he dashed west. He was going to find Tyki, to forget that Kanda hurt him. Kanda merely returned to his room and locked himself in… Oblivious to the fact things would get so much more difficult from here on.

~Don't worry fan girls, the sexy yaoi shall come soon enough… It'll be a big surprise!!! This was pretty long chapter to me. I'm so happy to have returned to my keyboard. *rubs cheek on keyboard typing babbles* ajadhkfjaJKGSW;OGHoludhhwa;waghuhlh. Huh? Oh shoot. =O lol. Hope u enjoyed!~


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer- I do not own -man nor any of its characters… God am I the only one getting tired of doing this thing???

-

Wind hurled past either sides of Allen as he sped through the woods. Leaping vigilantly over things in his way and swinging away from branches ahead.

_Kanda… How could he._ He asked himself. He tried to shake the thought out of his head. Tyki was the priority now. And from the information received Tyki had a kid with him, making Tyki unable to fight.

Allen hurried through towns and passed many streets, he followed Tim swiftly until they neared a destroyed orphanage. There were crime scene stickers all over. Allen sighed at the mess. The golem didn't catch what happened and Allen hoped Tyki had nothing to do with this. It was so dark, the light post shone on the hotel across the orphanage that was Allen's destination.

He took a deep breath and fixed his Black Order Jacket. He put it on when he was morning outside the balcony in the cold, autumn air. He took his steps to the front desk and rung the bell. And old man appeared and Allen showed him the order's crest.

Did you see a dark skinned guy with curly hair come by here?

The man pointed his wrinkly finger to the stairway, a man in the darkness of that stairway glared down at Allen. Those golden eyes, staring. Allen's silvery eyes stared back.

Tyki sighed and turned to the boy and walked down the steps. Having just finished his cigarette break he was about ready to head up to sleep on the floor or something. Allen kept a serious look. "Well well well…. Boy." Tyki said with a grin. Allen said nothing, he just examined. Timcanpy flew around the two.

Allen's eyes watched the noah as he neared closer. Allen looked back at the desk to see the man had left, leaving a "after hours" sign. He was probably such a sleepy old man. When he turned back Tyki was getting closer. Allen immediately took a step back. Tyki chuckled.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The noah says tilting his head, eying the boys growth. "You know… You were a small runt then… And nothing's really changed." He chuckled.

"And your still a lonely orphan. Nothing changed here either." Allen dully replies. Tyki clears his throat at the come back and scratched his neck.

"Can we talk outside? I promise I won't fight." Allen says.

"How do you know if I won't fight?" Tyki says with a smirk, already heading to the exit. Allen followed with his eyes never leaving the noah. "Well I still won't fight."

The two trudged through the woods beside the hotel, both watching each other, making sure to catch the first attack. When they finally found a spot that was decent they stopped. Tyki pulled out another cigarette and lit a match. Allen watched suspiciously as Tyki lit his cigarette and let out puffs. Allen ignored the smoke, already used to it from his master.

Tyki looked back at the boy and let out a aggravated sigh. "Would you stop looking at me that way, boy? Smile why don't you." Tyki took the cigarette between his fingers. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

Allen rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "What the heck is going on, you can't just ditch the noahs… Can you?"

Tyki chuckled and took a small step closer to the boy. "You should know better than anyone… I learned from the best." He ginned inching closer. Allen didn't back away from the nearing Noah, he wanted to show him that there was a trust here. But Tyki got very close, and Allen felt his gut tense. He imagined having Tyki shove his hand through his chest and yank out his heart. But the boy stood there and watched the noah. Tyki leaned forward and his face just so close to t he boy. Allen tried not to wince.

Tyki pulled back and revealed that he merely picked up a butterfly behind the boy. Allen gulped. Tyki examined the butterfly. "It's not a teeze, shonen, don't look at me that way… Why are you keeping a poker face while we talk? It makes me feel like you're planning to sneak attack me."

"I could say the same for you." Allen says letting out a sigh. But all the same he relaxed the tension in his body and took a seat on a rock. The butterfly then fluttered away.

"I don't understand." Allen says with his eyes to the floor. "Why would you do this?"

"I'm sick of being a pet…" Tyki quietly says. He placed the cigarette in his mouth and took a drag. Blowing out smoke he continued, "The noahs are the lamb of the earl. The fun has worn out for me."

"Fun?" Allen asks, looking back up at the tall man. Tyki ran a hand through his curly sable hair and smirked, "yes, Allen, fun."

Tyki kneeled in front of the boy and tilted his head. "Now let me ask you a question, why did you come all the way over here?" Tyki grinned. Allen tried to keep his eyes away from those golden eyes of Tyki. They were testing him… Making him feel weird.

"I don't know."

"You don't know? Of course you should, you're obviously not on mission and you sent that flying rat to follow me."

Allen gasped. And looked at Tyki. The moment Tyki locked his eyes on Allen's Allen couldn't move. The stare was captivating and Allen's gut turned.

"Your eyes are getting red… Boy." Tyki says in a quiet tone again. Allen bit his bottom lip. He instantly thought about what Kanda and him argued about. He thought about how he didn't dare chase after him. When a tear rolled down the boys face Tyki's eyes went soft. He lifted a finger and caught the tear.

Allen pulled away from the noah and stared at him with wide, watery, eyes. Tyki blinked in shock from the boy backing off. "Come on, don't be that way." Tyki grabbed the boys face with one hand and pulled him closer.

"Girl troubles?" Tyki asks. He lifts his cigarette and places his thumb over the burning end. Burning his own dark toned flesh to put it out. Allen's eyes searched Tyki. Slowly Tyki ran a hand smoothly over the scar of Allen's left eye. Tyki grinned again. "…Or maybe guy troubles?" He chuckled and brought the boy closer. Allen's tears stopped slightly. He didn't know why he was even letting Tyki touch him this way. It was a strange comfort to him… Comfort… Oh how badly he wanted some sort of comfort. His eyes glazed over and he quickly shoved himself onto Tyki pressing his lips harshly against the older mans. A grin took over Tyki as he kissed the boy back.

~Buahahahahaha!!!! Take that Kanda fans! Don't worry it's not what it looks like… This isn't the kidn of story where it'll change main roles. Kanda's still all Allen's… I wonder how your girls' faces are right now!!! XD ~


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own -mana nd I don't own the characters either…. Katsura… You'd forgive me… Because you like yaoi. Don't deny it ;)

-

Kanda stared at his room ceiling. All alone in the dark. His curtains held shut to prevent any light from coming in whenever dawn would come. Kanda's hair spread among his pillows and his body lay limply on the bed. He could still smell traces of Allen on his sheets. He turned his glare to his mugen. His purpose… To destroy akuma and find someone… Allen wasn't originally a reason to live… Up until now.

He was created here for destroying akuma, and the lotus blooming in his vision proved it. He shut his eyes and let himself finally sleep… Though he had a horrible feeling.

-

Allen grabbed either sides of Tyki's face and kissed him harder, and more hungrily, Tyki hummed slightly and smirked in the kiss. But almost too soon the young exorcist pulled away and punched Tyki across the face.

Tyki remained silent, and almost ignoring the pain looked over at the boy. He was crying more, and looked scared.

"I didn't do anything, boy… It was you…" Tyki stared into Allen's watery eyes. He could tell how much the exorcist had been crying today from the redness under his eyes.

Allen shook his head, "why… Why did you let me do that!? Don't touch me!!! Don't touch me at all!!!" Allen wailed.

Tyki grinned at his conflict. He didn't know what he wanted now and Tyki could read his face like a book. Tyki didn't obey, instead he leaned closer, know leaned on his knees. "Aww… But when you talk like that it makes me want to touch you so much." He grinned and watched the boy shiver. Allen felt Goosebumps crawl all over his body. Tyki placed his hands on Allen's thighs preventing the boy from scooting anymore and leaned his face so close that his lips brushed against the boys when he spoke.

"I'd leave you alone if you didn't want this… But I know your just denying it." His thumb rubbed the inside of Allen's thighs and Allen gasped. "I… I don't…" Allen tried.

"You don't..? You don't what… Know?" Tyki chuckled.

Allen felt angry. Angry that Tyki could be so calm right now. So Allen grabbed Tyki fiercely by the back of his hair and pulled the man in for another kiss. The kiss was sloppy and hot. Tyki growled into the kiss and pushed his thumbs up Allen's thighs more making the boy cry out and let Tyki dive his tongue in. Tyki's tongue slid along Allen's and Allen couldn't help but let out muffled moans of pleasure.

_This is wrong… I love Kanda… But… I want this… I want to do this…_ Allen felt Tyki's lips move from his leaving a string of saliva. Tyki breathed a bit to gaze at the boy and his reddened face.

Tyki smiled watching the boy pant and shiver.

"What??? What are you looking at!? Are you just going to sit here and kiss me or are you going to actually take this somewhere!" Allen demanded. He had no idea what had overcome him. This odd desire… This lust. Tyki snickered. "Well SORRY, I mean you were only telling me to stop a moment ago. Are _you_ going to make up your mind, boy?"

Allen scowled at the other hating his smart ass remarks. But before he could say anything Tyki swiftly tugged at Allen's Jacket, jerking it off of the boy. Allen allowed the man to remove the jacket and start unbuttoning the shirt.

Allen began whining impatiently and Tyki grinned, moving slower to tease the boy. At last he unbuttoned the boy's shirt completely but didn't take it off him. Allen didn't bother to take time on Tyki he yanked the shirt off quickly. Allen stopped his hasty movements as he saw the scar along Tyki's chest and abdomen. The scar he left from his exorcist blade.

Allen blinked. Tyki watched Allen stare at the long thick scar covering his beautifully toned body. Allen lifted his hand and touched it making Tyki wince in pain.

"…It hurts..?" Allen asks, glaring up at Tyki. Tyki smiled and looked away.

"Don't worry about it."

Allen stared up at Tyki. Tyki looked back at Allen and raised a brow. "Change your mind, boy?"

Allen wrinkled his nose and pulled Tyki back in for a kiss. Tyki lifted the boy off the rock without stopping the kiss and roughly laid the boy on the grass. He pushed the exorcist down kissing him roughly and Allen gave out whimpers and gasps. Sure enough Tyki was letting his hands roam down Allen's pants. Allen huffed and whined at Tyki's slow teasing motions.

Tyki yanked Allens pants off harshly and as fast as he could. When they were off he glared down at Allen's hard member. Allen blushed at the exposure, he only had his opened shirt on. Tyki smirked seeing the boy blushing before him. Allen looked remarkable beneath him and he could do whatever he wanted to him now.

Tyki chuckled and ran a finger across his scar on his eye. "How about you… Does this hurt?" Allen looked away, red from blush. "Don't worry about it." Tyki laughed a bit and gave Allen kisses on the neck. Guilt was building in Allen's heart but right now he just wanted to feel this pleasure… The noah of pleasure… The thought made Allen think this was some sort of karma.

Tyki's mouth licked along Allen's bare neck making the boy shudder, but when Tyki was going to lifet his head

Allen grabbed the back of his head preventing him from moving.

"Hurt me." Allen says, glaring Tyki in the eye.

Tyki raised a brow. "Hurt you?"

"Hurt me, damnit." Allen hissed. Tyki smiled slightly and descended his mouth upon the boys skin. Swiftly he sunk his teeth into the neck making Allen cry out. Allen's hands gripped tightly at the grass and his back arched. It hurt so much but his body yearned for the pain. "Auugghh… H-harder…" Allen moans. Tyki smirked into his bite but lifted his head instead.

"Well aren't you a sick little masochist." Tyki smirked down at the boy ho had a deep red mark on his skin. Allen pouted.

"This is going to be fun…" Tyki says and quickly grabs at Allen's length making the boy gasp aloud. Tyki grinned showing his teeth. His hands moved slowly, gripping the boy and stroking him slow. Allen was gasping and gritting his teeth, it wasn't enough. He bucked his hips into Tyki impatiently. Tyki let out a loud laugh, and soon his vacant hand couldn't help but to rub himself. Allen caught this.

Allen pushed Tyki off him and sat up, he quickly began undoing Tyki's pants. Twitching from a slight loss of pleasure but feeling a wave of lust overcome him. Tyki's eyes widened in shock. Allen pulled Tyki's pants down but not all off. Just enough to get the job done. Allen gripped Tyki's now hard length and looked up at Tyki. "Look how hard you are, Noah." Allen whispers. Tyki swallowed a bit and let out a sigh of pleasure.

"Like you'd know what to do..." Tyki snickered.

"We'll see." Allen said scowling at Tyki's remark.

Allen bent before Tyki and let his mouth inch closer to Tyki's erection. Allen blushed at it's size, much bigger than his own, but quickly snapped out of it. He let his tongue caress the tip. Slowly and teasingly.

Tyki groaned, getting a taste of his own medicine. Allen licked the underside and gave Tyki's member open mouthed erections. Tyki couldn't take it. "Too slow." Tyki muttered and shoved Allen's head down on him.

Allen gagged a bit at the deep throating action thatw as forced. Tyki's hand was gripping Allen's hair lightly as he sighed in pleasure. Allen let his mouth do what work he could do, bobbing his head in a suction that made Tyki growl in pleasure.

"Yes… mmmm… That's the way," Tyki uttered grinning. Allen blushed and continued his movements. He sped his action and Tyki was rocking his hips with the boy.

Allen wanted to make Tyki just as angry as himself though. Before Tyki could climax Allen quickly pulled away. Tyki groaned and opened his eyes, leering down at the boy.

Allen smirked licking his face. Tyki smiled, because he didn't want it to end this soon anyway. He Shoved Allen against a tree, gripping the boy by his hair and making his face press against the tree. Allen now had his back turned to Tyki and Tyki smirked hearing the boy whimper.

"Don't worry… You like this don't you?" Tyki teased. With one hand gripping the boys head his free hand slip down Allen's hip making him whine. Tyki lowered his eyes and caught the area he would make his own. He swiftly inserted a finger into Allen's entrance making the boy cry out.

"Ahhh!!! Hgnn…." Allen cried out, Tyki leaned his head by Allen's ear.

"Mmmm…. You're still so innocent… But I know you've done this before…" Tyki says into the boys ear. Allen's eyes widen. "What…"

Allen was quickly silenced by a second finger added, spreading his tiny little body. Allen cried out. His hands gripped either sides of the tree and he whimpered. Tyki added the third finger and slid in deeper. Allen gripped the tree tightly but then gasped as that spot within him was rubbed. He let out a quiet moan, trying not to amuse Tyki but failed. Tyki's grin widened and he rubbed against Allen's spot a few times more, then pulled out. "Bend yourself more." Tyki commaned. Allen, panting slightly, obeyed, straightning his back with on his knees. Tyki hoverd over the boy's arched back and let his tongue caress Allen's shoulder. He touched his length at Allen's entrance and slowly slid in, but very slow.

"Damnit don't tease me!!!" Allen growled pushing against Tyki. Tyki chuckled and bit Allen's shoulder making Allen cry out.

"A little patience would do you good… Just relax and enjoy this." Tyki says, then finally shoves himself deep in Allen. Allen cried out and dug his nails into the tree before him. Tyki pressed deeper and deeper until he was stopped at the hilt. Allen gasped and panted, did he really fit _all_ of himself in there?

Tyki groaned in pleasure, a smirk over his face. He pulled out and plunged back in making Allen cry out again. "Mmm…. God… You're so hot and tight, boy…" Tyki uttered. Allen just moaned, gripping the tree so tight his nails hurt. Tyki rotated and shoved back in, then repeating the motions over and over. Allen screamed in pleasure, his eyes shut tight, shoving himself against Tyki with his motions.

"Ahhhh!!! Nnn….. T-Tyki… haa….." Allen cried out. Tyki was glistening with sweat beading himself as he continued thrusting into the boy.

"Uhhnn…. What… Is it?" He huffed, bucking into Allen's tiny body.

"Ahhh… ohh… oh god…. P-please….. Hurt me!!! Ahh!!!" Allen gasped and moaned. Tyki grinned, panting himself, "you're so sick… But I just love that…" Tyki raked his nails into Allen's back and that set the boy. He cried out and bucked himself harder against Tyki's thrusts making them both shudder in delight. "Yes…. Uhnnn…." Tyki graoned Shoving himself harder and harder, hitting that spot that made Allen writhe in pleasure. He dug his nails deeper into Allen, drawing blood. Allen cried out moaning and whimpering.

Tyki felt himself nearing, but didn't want his little Allen to be left out. He grabbed the boys length and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Allen let out wet and loud moans, wailing in deep, excruciating, pleasure. Finally Allen came all over the grass and into Tyki's hand. The feeling of Allen's body tensing and clamping Tyki's length made the man let out a moan and come too.

Allen panted loudly, trying to catch his breath, his grip on the tree lessened and he could see blood pooling from under his finger nails. He didn't care though. Tyki eased himself out of the boy and sat back on the grass gasping and panting. Allen collapsed on the floor tired, staring at the sky that was still dark from night.

Tyki's eyes watched the boy's chest heave in and out. His eyes wandered across the boys naked body and felt hungry again. "Again." Tyki ordered. Allen glared over at the noah in shock, "what???"

Tyki snatched the boy onto his lap quickly and smothered the boy in kisses. Allen gasped and yelped, the hot kisses and the rough touches made the boy feel so hard again. Without warning Tyki Shoved the boy down on his length and Allen gasped. It was so soon but it felt so good. Allen glared at Tyki, into those golden eyes, both filled with deep lust. "You move." Tyki orders, and like a little puppy Allen obeyed.

The two were there, having sex, crying into the night. Allen impaled himself over and over, bouncing on Tyki lap moaning and shouting. Tyki dug his nails into the boys hips urging him to go more. The pain felt so good and Allen couldn't explain why. He shoved the man deeper and deeper into himself until Tyki grabbed the boy and shoved him to the floor, then thrusting into Allen. Allen whined at the loss of control but was stopped by such overwhelming pleasure. He thrusted with Tyki and finally the two reached climax yet again.

Such rich, deep, horrible sin being committed that night… And Allen didn't care. He had strange hunger growing and it couldn't be stopped. The two lie there, staring at the sky. Noah and exorcist… Committing such a dark deed. And Allen couldn't help but to ache in his empty heart. _Kanda must never know about this…_ He promised himself… But everyone knows how promises go.

~woohoo I think that was my longest. Sorry, I'm such a Tyki fan, I'm like a fangirl that way. But I'm totally for the awkward relationship between kanda and allen more. I found the perfect song for those too, its super girls so im not too into it haha. It's called 'Strange love' by "koop". Look it up.~


	21. Chapter 21

Greetings fans of Shiver. I am very grateful to have so many reviews and people read this. However I must inform that I am taking a break. Shiver will be on Hiatus for a bit. NO not because my love Katsura Hoshino did but because I'm having a Yaoi block.

I'm currently working on another fanfic for Bleach. It's a Darma/romance/adventure/comedy… well a lot of things. Please feel free to take a look. Thank you and bye.

Arigato, matta ne! 3


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own -man or any of it's characters… A pity aint' it?

* * *

Silent breathing huffed a bit as silver eyes opened up. Allen was staring at a ceiling and was lying on something comfy. He turned his head then jolted.

"WAHH!!!" Allen leaped back and hit his head on the dashboard of the bed. A little boy was staring right at Allen with big, innocent eyes. Allen collected himself noting it was just a boy.

"You talk in your sleep, big brother." The boy said, "Who's Kanda?"

Allen shook his head. "H-huh??? Big brother? And what???"

They both turned to the hotel room bathroom to see Tyki walking out.

"Ah, he told me he wanted you to be his brother." Tyki chuckled. "Allen, this David. I picked him up."

Allen blinked then glared over at the boy.

"O-oh, my name is Allen… Nice to meet you…"

The boy giggled then poked Allen's arm. Tyki told me you're special. Allen yanked his hand back. He didn't much like it being touched.

In the moment Allen's head processed all that have happened last. Ah yes. He slept with Tyki… hehe… WHA???? Allen shook the guilt away. He knew he acted solely on lust but… Wasn't his heart for only Kanda? Allen pushed his mind away from that. Back to his surrounding. He was in a hotel bed, Tyki must have brought him there because he was knocked out from all that friction last night. He blushed and ran a hand through his hair.

"David, c'mere." Tyki waved for the boy. David jumped off from being on his knees then Allen took notice to something he hadn't noticed. The boy was missing an arm. Allen felt sympathy build up in his chest but who was he to pity someone? Did he not have the deformed arm?

Tyki placed a few coins in the boys hand. "Go to the market and grab us some fruit… There's some extra money so you can go buy something you like." He smiled and patted the boys head.

"Oki-dokie, Tyki." The boy skipped out the door and shut it.

Allen watched him leave then eyed Tyki. "How are you feeling?" The Noah asked.

"A bit sore… But good." Allen smiled.

"Good." Tyki leaned over and pulled Allen into a soft kiss. Allen blushed and nearly melted into the feeling. He pulled back and glared into Tyki's golden eyes slightly confused.

"Why do you think I sent him out, silly."

The two connected lips again.

-

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MOYASHI!!!!!" The voice roared through the Black Order with a tremendous echo. Trackers and scientists were shoved away as Kanda tore his path to Komui's office. He kicked open the door and growled at the tired man who was asleep on his desk. He grabbed Komui by the scuff of his neck and pulled him to his face. "WAKE THE HELL UP!!!" No response. Reever poked his head out from a stack of books. "Uhm… Remember… Lena-lee… Married?"

Kanda groaned. "I'ma' fucking marry Lena-lee if you don't wake the hell up!!! Then I'll even sell her after I've made 15 damned kids out of her and she's blown up like a damn blimp!!!" ( D''': how mean of kanda. Remember I love lena-lee don't hurt me ;.;)

"AIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!"

A few moments of making sure Komui didn't have a seizure, the man sat up in his desk and straightened himself out.

"What' the big idea, Kanda??? Did I not tell you there is not any missions---"

"Allen. Were the hell is Allen!!!???" Kanda dug his nails into Komui's desk and Komui shuddered at Kanda's overwhelming anger.

"Dah… Uhm… H-He… Well we don't know… Kanda…"

Kanda shoved his fist through the desk, Komui leaped behind his chair.

"FIND HIM."

"Kanda that is not such an easy task… We cant' do much… Besides we couldn't get much permission to go search for a lone exorcist!!! ..not to mention the higher ups barely even trust the boy--"

Kanda hissed, swore and cursed as he knocked down a pile of books.

"I'm looking for him."

"No Kanda you can't!!!"

"YES I CAN."

It was no use telling a man like Kanda no. He was so defiant and nothing would stop him. Komui sighed. He truly did sympathize for the stress the exorcist must go through, but he wished someone could take notice to his stress. Komui barely got sleep. He sent his own sister out into wars. He never gets a break. And he is forced to sit and watch as people who were growing so close to him were being killed one by one… Reluctantly he gave Kanda the permission. And Kanda left.

-

Allen let out a cry as he and the noah were getting busy. He was already on his back taking the man within his entrance. He gasped as Tyki licked at the boys chin. He steadily rocked in and out of the boy, receiving delicious cries when doing so. Allen clawed into the mans back. But his heart was hurting. If felt like every thrust was putting a deep crack in his heart. He began receiving images of Kanda. He remembered Kanda's touches. Kanda's kisses. _ Moyashi _He could almost hear that annoying yet delightful nickname.

Allen remembered how delightful it was to hear Kanda say something to him, even if it wasn't nice. He remembered how way back then he always wanted to hear Kanda recognize him. How he yearned for it. Tyki grabbed Allen's length and pumped it and he knew his climax was nearing. The two rocked onto eachother and Allen dug his nail into the mans back. They climaxed at the same time. Both cried out. The only difference was what came out of Allen's mouth.

"YU!!!!"

-

It took Kanda a good 10 minutes to realize he had no leads on the boys whereabouts. No clues, no information, no idea! He growled. He took a seat in the middle of an opening in the woods. He shut his eyes as if he was to meditate, but he was concentrating hard. He took in the smell and senses of his surroundings. He took in the aura and presence of those who walked around here.

It was a good skill of Kanda's. He could track someone down just by sensing their aura. Unfortunately there was no Allen here… Not presently… But there was Allen… in the past. Kanda furrowed his brow. It was last night, making it hard for him to get so in tune. He stood and began to walk. His eyes still closed but keeping good awareness of were he was going. He loved Allen. That was all that mattered. It was all that it took to find him. He could feel every touch lingering upon himself. Everything that sweet scented boy made him feel. He then felt the pain he inflicted on the boy…

He felt the tears he made the boy shed. Then his heart sunk.

"Allen…" He whispered. And dashed off.

Bullseye. He was going to find him. He was going to claim him in his arms. He wanted to apologize… He wanted to hold the boy and tell him how much he was wrong. How much he should have respected the boys needs for friendship… He should have known better than to make Lena-lee look like such a horrible person.

As Kanda hurried through the woods following a trail of what he was positive was his moyashi, he took the time to think of that girl. He always cared about her. He had a certain weakness for the girl. She was so kind and brave. For a female she was so strong. Physically and in her heart. Kanda never could admit how much she inspired him at times. Though she cried she was still strong. And Kanda usually never took mind to women, thinking they are mere distraction, he knew this girl was more than that. She was amazing. He decided he'd apologize to her as well after he got his moyashi. He neared the hotel.

-

Allen and Tyki were sitting on the hotel room bed. It was messy from their actions. Allen rubbed his temples.

"Yu…" Tyki said as he glared over at the boy. Allen wished he wouldn't bring that up.

"…I… I'm sorry…"

"Why? You do love him don't you?"

Allen gasped and glared back at Tyki. Confusion welling in his silvery eyes.

Tyki sighed. "I'm not a fool, boy." He said smiling.

"…I… I know that…"

Tyki softened his glare at the boy and shook his head. "Listen… What we did… Was lust… I won't lie. I wanted it as much as you did… But… You don't love me… And… If you think that would fill the hole in your heart you're wrong… I was wrong for taking advantage of you in such a state of need…"

Allen looked down.

"Yu Kanda… I love him…"

Tyki stared at the boy who was now looking down.

Then, Allen broke out. Tears poured out of his eyes and he broke into sobs.

"I didn't even try and fix it when we fought I… I just ran… I just ran and didn't look back… But now I am hurting!!!!" Allen covered his face with his hands. He hid ins hame and sorrow. Tyki sighed.

He leaned over and pulled Allen into a tight hug. A soothing hug. He rubbed the boys back and kissed the top of his head. Tyki couldn't deny what he felt for the boy, but he knew better than to interfere with Allen's real love.

"Never leave the one you love, for the one you like…" tyki said. He ached. "You should go…"

Allen looked up at Tyki. "I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be."

Allen gave him a kiss on the cheek, but before he could take his leave…

BAM!

The door was kicked open and Kanda glared at the sight before him. Tykia nd Allen in an embrace… With nothing but a cover to hide half of their nudity. Kanda felt his heart sink, sink, drop.

"Kanda!!!" Allen gasped. Allen's heart dropped hard as well. The two glared at echother, both in pain… But Kanda was surely in deeper.

~AH! I have returned!!! Phew that was a long break!!! Sorry I took forever but adleast I didn't wait until march ^^;;;. Anyway, this one hurt me a lot to write. I'm sort of in a cast at the moment. ^^; But it also hurt my heart!!! I feel so guilty for making this sort of twist in the story, but it is so yummy!!! Review please 3 ~


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own -man or any of the characters. They all belong to Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

The heartbeats were heavy. Though concealed within a chest, Kanda felt like the whole room would be audible to the heartbeats. His eyes moving, glaring at the sight before him… Moyashi… His moyashi… In a warm embrace with someone else… His eyes narrowed. With a noah.

Allen's eyes were wide. So wide. His breath was beginning to slam at himself as he almost forgotten he had to. He made a grave mistake just now… And the hurting feeling in his gut shot against his spine.

"Kanda…"

Kanda jolted a bit hearing his name. What was once a determined face now became a frown he used to wear all his life… Then it became sadder…. And more hurt. He took a step back, his eyes so filled with pain. Allen moved off the noah, almost shoving him, and clutched the bed sheet over himself. He tried to move to the older exorcist but it was too late. Kanda spun over his heal and ran out the room.

"Kanda!!!" Allen could have sworn his heart had stopped.

Kanda ran. He ran fast. His head down, lips frowned, and eyes widened. He was running away from that hotel. His hand slid over his chest. It hurt. Soon enough he got far from the scene… But he could still feel Allen. He felt him the way he tracked him down. Kanda was in a dark patch of woods. The sky never looked grayer to the man. He blinked once, tightly. The second time he blinked his lashes were wet. Kanda was experiencing something that almost never came his way… Tears.

Allen's back was turned to Tyki as he dressed. Tyki didn't say a word to the boy, he only watched him. Once Allen was fully dressed he let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry… Boy…" Tyki said. His voice hitched a bit.

Allen was silent.

"… I should have broken this off before anyone would have known… I didn't think to—"It wasn't your fault, Tyki… It was my own." Allen turned to glare at Tyki. His silvery eyes were glossed and wet. "I came on to you… I went against the person I love… It was me… And you were just caught in the bullshit." Allen headed to the door.

"the bullshit…" Tyki repeated Allen's words.

Allens topped to look at his feet. "… I… Was seeking comfort… Kand and I…. Got into an argument before I left to find you… He made me feel so upset I just wanted to feel some kind of comfort…"

Tyki frowned. He kind of had an idea that's what went down. "I should have never token advantage of that…"

Allen shook his head. "It wasn't your fault… I chose to come here… Now I have to fix this."

When Allen exited the room he bumped into little David.

"Oh, Hi!" he said cheerily. Allen smiled.

"Hello… It was nice meeting you… But I have to go…"

The boy nodded. "Oh… Ok… you'll come back soon, right?"

Ignorance is bliss. Allen knew he'd be better off not returning to see Tyki.

"Yeah. I will. See you around." And Allen began his pursue for Kanda.

-

Back at Headquarters Lena-lee sat in a chair in her room. She ran a small comb through her soft hair and stared into the mirror. The mirror reflected a weary looking girl, who was beautiful but distraught. Lena-lee saw a hideous girl, with no good qualities. The reflection spoke to her.

"Your friends are better off without you," the reflection said in a dark tone. "You always get in the way, never ever to help."

A tear stroll down her pale cheek.

"Lavi died and were what did you do?"

"He told me not to pursue him…"

"And you listened because you knew you were useless!!! And now two of your friends are arguing because of you."

Lena-lee sobbed. That night she wasn't going to get any sleep… Or the next… Or the next… Lena-lee… Felt her sanity slip away.

~PHEW! Sorry about such a LONG wait! School comes first. ^^;;; Also I apologize for my last chapter. I got reviews saying it was confusing and badly written, well my arm was broken and I was in a hurry (plus it broke my ehart to write that) but I guess there are no excuses for writers. I hope you enjoyed this and please don't get mad at me for making Lena-lee an important character… I love her and any haters are just jealous. ~


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own -man or any of the characters. I am deserving of a sock to the face by Katsura if it really bothers her. What a better way to further our non-existent relationship.  
:3

* * *

Kanda was in his own little world… not the happy kind, the kind were you look over every little trauma that has recently happened. He saw the ONLY person he loved with another MAN… To be exact a NOAH MAN. Kanda's nose wrinkled and his shut yees tightened. He felt so… Betrayed… He finally opens his heart to someone and _this _happens… His heart is torn out. He knew there was a reason he was always secluded… And that was because _no one_ can be trusted… And that he was bound to be hurt…

Kanda huffed. Of all the people… Allen was the one who would break his heart… That brat that he used to always get in so many fights with… Was the asian man not good enough for the cursed one??? Why would he do such a thing??? Kanda wanted to know why but at the same time he wanted to vanish. Disappear into a small dark hole that was so secluded, that way he'd never be hurt by anyone else…

"Kanda!!!"

Kanda's eyes shot open when he heard the voice he was trying desperately to forget. He slowly turned his head to see that beautiful kid run towards him, but the beauty only hurt him. When Allen got close enough, Kanda leaped up and slammed his mugen towards the boy. Allen immediately activated his innocence and blocked it with his claw. Eyes wide with fear and confusion.

"K-kanda!!??"

"don't come anywere near me… You piece of shit." Kanda's eyes were red, from obvious amounts of crying.

"Kanda I'm so sorry… L-Let me explain…" Allen's voice was shaky. Explain what??? That he was nothing but a vile whore? The thought pained Allen.

"No… I don't want to hear a damn thing from you… EVER! Now get out of my way or I'll cut through you!!!"

Allen's eyes widened. Kanda threatened to kill him. Was he serious?

"Kanda please!!!" The boy was begging now, his eyes teary and nose red. Kanda looked away. Feeling hurt by all of this… He knew he shouldn't sympathize but his head was all sorts messed up. He grabbed the boy by the front of the shirt and swung him over. Allen was tossed harshly against the ground, so hard it almost sounded bone crushing. Allen let out a cry in pain and Kanda gave the boy one last pained look before stalking off.

When Kanda was clear out of sight Allen felt like he was going to explode. His heart pounded so fast and it hurt every inch of movement. His throat had a huge knot and his eyes let out so many tears it burned. Allenw as a beautiful mess lying on the ground. And he knew he deserved it. Farther away as Kanda dashed off he could hear the scream and cries of the cursed boy, but he moved on. Head low and heart in shattering ruin.

-

It wasn't too long before Allen was standing infront of Komui. Head down, hair covering his face. Making no excuses he spoke monotone. Promising he'd never leave again. Komui warned him of how thin the order's string was for the boy and Allen merely stated he'd take any punishment. Komui let him off and Allen headed straight to his room. The door slammed shut and it was the last anyone saw Allen for a while.

Kanda on the other hand was commonly doing his everyday routine. Though his face showed his average no care for anyone he was broken inside… Merely trying to go back to everything being normal. It was about a week later he actually experienced some human contact.

"Kanda, how are you?" Kanda turned his head and for a second he thought he was looking at a stranger. But he quickly realized it was Lena-lee before him.

The girl was much paler, rather than her beautiful youthful glow. Her pretty eyes looked more weary and had dark circled beneath them. Her short hair was tied back with free strands hanging by the sides.

"What the hell?" Kanda asked. Very rude but honest.

Lena-lee sat beside him ignoring his comment.

"I'm worried… Allen eats more than anyone I know… I haven't seen him since he got back."

Kanda turned away. "I'm sorry…" Her voice was strange… Concerned but a bit… Sing-song tone? "I know you'd rather not speak of him but… He's my friend… And… I want to know why you two aren't talking anymore?"

"Che… Why not fucking ask him… If he's such a _good_ friend…"

Lena-lee's weary eyes shifted to the left for a bit then she gazed back at Kanda. "His door is locked. When I knock and ask what is wrong he merely says 'don't worry about it.' Then if I say anything else, he doesn't answer."

Kanda was getting pissed off at Lena-lee. But when he turned to say something she was already up. Her back was turned to Kanda and she began walking away, head down, and hands infront of herself… Kanda raised a brow. She usually _always _pursued things and almost _never_ left him alone… What was wrong with her??? Kanda was about to stand and grab the girl but before he could he heard yet another annoying voice calling his name. He turned and saw Komui was waving to him. Kanda followed the man to his office.

"Where the hell is it?"

"Off the coast of spain in a small down called 'Rubenia'. There will be someone there to direct you to the location of the innocence."

Kanda nodded. And turned. He gasped as he walked right into Lena-lee who had her head down but eyes glaring up at Kanda.

"W-what the!?" Kanda exclaimed.

"Lena-lee!?? I had no idea you were standing there." Komui said sounding quite surprised.

"I heard everything… I… I want to accompany Kanda. I've been free for almost a month now, ni, please let me go."

Kanda was ready to protest but Komui agreed. Kanda made a note in his head to file a complaint about letting family members work together in this place.

The two sat in the train and Kanda found himself observing the girls behavior more than usual. She was slouched in the seat, face close to the window. Breathing on the glass and writing things on it with her finger. She also bit her nails a lot more and her eyes always shifted around her surroundings. Her finger was either in her mouth, in her hair, or scratching her arm. Kanda found himself to be worried.

As they made it to spain the two spend the day heading to the hidden village, fighting off the akuma. Kanda felt off his game as he was having trouble fight the akuma. His mind wasn't clear enough… he still saw Allen… And Tyki… "!!!" While Kanda was drifting off in his mind an akuma charged at him and Lena-lee super kicked the bastard to oblivion. She jumped by Kanda. "Are you ok???"

Under the Asian man's breath he muttered, "I could ask the same for you…"

The sun began setting and a tired Lena-lee and Kanda found themselves walking down a path that actually_ wasn't_ akuma ridden. Suddenly a man leaped out before them. "Come with me!" He said. Kanda looked at Lena-lee and the two followed. At last they were handed the innocence. Kanda mentally sighed in relief, this mission couldn't get any more awkward… Until they got back on the train.

Lena-lee's tired eyes were locked to the ground as she was sitting before Kanda, and her fingernails were in her mouth… she kept biting… And biting… and biting.. Kanda's eyes widened from what was first annoyance but then fear. Lena-lee's fingers were bleeding from how far she bit at her nails. Kanda flipped. Sharply Kanda slapped her hand out of her mouth.

"You stop that!!! What the hell is wrong with you!???" Kanda startled Lena-lee so much the girl leaped back in her seat. Here eyes were wide and suddenly watery. "Look, you need to cut out whatever the hell you keep doing… Your fucking scaring the shit outa' me!!! When's the last time you slept Lena-lee, huh!?"

Lena-lee's eyes drifted away from Kanda for a moment. They glared at the window beside her and the reflection spoke to her.

"It's none of his business… If you even so much as worry him they will all baby you so much more… And you will be twice as weak." A heavy frown creased her face.

"get him away from you," the reflection continued.

"O-ok…" Lena-lee.

"Ok what!? What the hell is wrong with you girl!??? I'm fucking talking to yo---"

Kanda's words weren't finished because he was cut off by the heel of lena-lee's boot kicking kanda's face. Her boot heel swooped across Kanda's jaw and cheek and sliced a deep gash into it, making him retreat back and crying out in pain. His hand slammed against his face covering the wound and trying to sooth the pain. Lena-lee stood up, dusted off her skirt and walked out of the booth. Kanda watched her with large and confused blue eyes, unsure why_ her_, of all people would do such a thing.

~Phew! Another one down! Poor Lena-lee… Poor Kanda… NO HATE COMMENTS ON LENA-LEE!!! Or I swear you will FACE THE MOOSE!!!! Yeah I do hope you gusy keep reading these… it's nice to know someone appreciates my literature ;.; ~


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own -man or the characters or the ideas or the smut… Oh wait… -man has no smut… ._.;;; crap…

* * *

Kanda was hissing in pain as he was in the train's bathroom. He was examining the gash in the mirrors and he was pissed at how deep it was. "How sharp are those damn boots anyway!?" Luckily for Kanda he knew he'd heal up soon. He sighed and looked at himself. Kanda was a wreck on the inside.

Lena-lee was pacing up and down the halls, her head down and hand in her hair, twirling it about. She felt guilty for hurting Kanda but she didn't want him worrying over her… Only Now he'd hate her… Lena-lee bit back a sob.

"Oi!" said a voice from behind. She gasped when she saw Kand walking towards her. Her eyes widened and she tried to walk away but Kanda grabbed her.

"you and me need to have a talk." He dragged her back in the booth then slammed the door shut.

Kanda sat Lena-lee down then he parked it in front of her. He was agitated that he was going to even bother talking to her and get some answers, but Kanda was concerned (though it's hard to see).

"You better tell me what the hell is wrong with you or I swear to god… I don't care if you're a woman I will beat it out of you." Yep. He cared alright.

Lena-lee's eyes stared at him one moment then drifted to the window next to her again. Kanda shot his hand out and grabbed Lena-lee by her china nd forced her to look Kanda in the eye.

Tears began filling those once lively eyes and Lena-lee began to cry. Kanda wasn't sure what to do. His eyes were wide and he let the girl go. "I… I didn't mean to make you cry…"

"It's not *hic* you…" Lena-lee whimpered.

Kanda raised a brow.

"I don't want Kanda to worry is all… Nobody should…" She sniffed and wiped her nose with her sleeve. Kanda was a bit questioned by the tone of her voice. She was acting so strange but he couldn't note it. Lena-lee couldn't stop the sounds of her reflection… The reflection kept calling her worthless… Useless… A crybaby.

"please please stop…."

Kanda glared at her, "Stop what???"

Lena-lee brought her head down to her knees and clutched her hands over her ears, but the voice wouldn't stop. It was probing her mind.

"Stop!!!! Please STOP!!!!"

Kanda leaped up, "Lena-lee!??"

Lena-lee suddenly did something that Kanda couldn't comprehend… And he couldn't help. She thrashed her body around, slamming her fragile frame against the booth of the train. The constant slamming and the blood being shed. Kanda kept screaming at her to stop but she wouldn't. Her fist slammed into the glass cutting up her small body, and her face constantly hit the wall. Kanda reached his hand out to the girl but the girl kicked at the fist causing Kanda to fall back into the glass cutting himself more.

"Stop it!!!! Stop it!!!!" Lena-lee begged the voice but it kept calling her the names. Kanda grabbed Lena-lee swiftly and clutched her close, his eyes shut tight, but the hug meant nothing because Lena-lee had knocked herself out.

A tracker quickly opened the door. "Is Lena-lee-sama alri--"

He gasped when he saw Lena-lee out cold in Kanda's arms, her face now bruised and her nose had blood running down it. Her hand was all cut up, and kanda's face and arm were cut. The tracker stared and such wonder went through his mind.

-

Lena-lee was immediately rushed to the infirmary when the two arrived. Kanda looked at her one last time in that bed before leaving the room. She was unconscious for quite some time. Komui was the first to rush his ass over to the infirmary. He was ballistic. Kanda informed him that Lena-lee was applying self damage and K.O'd herself. His voice was cold… Always hiding his real emotions… And right now Kanda was scared.

Komui was very confused to hear this… He leaned by his sister and held her hand. Her beautiful face was full of bruises… And it broke her brother's heart. Nightfall came and Komui watched his little sister. The nurse came in. "I am sorry to inform you about your sister's condition… Her brain wasn't severly damaged however she might… not wake up…"

Komui's eyes widened and suddenly his eyes teared. His sister… Was in a coma… It didn't make sense to him… Why would his cheerful baby sister inflict such pain on herself??? "Komui… Sir… May I come in?"

Komui turned to see the tracker from that lena-lee incident walk in. "O-of course… Elies was it?"

Elies the tracker nodded. He stepped in and pulled his hood down.

"Sir… I… Wanted to go over something with you that I investigated…"

"What do you mean?" Komui had a tight grip on Lena-lee's hand.

"I… I don't believe Lena-lee-sama did this to herself…"

Komui's eyes widened. "are you implying someone else beat her this badly???"

The tracker nodded. "Lena-lee was fine when she got on the train… As I was sitting outside the booth I suddenly heard Kanda and Lena-lee speaking… The girl suddenly… Began to scream… 'Please stop… please stop…' And when I walked in Kanda had a gash on his face… I think… your sister may have been attacked by Kanda Yuu."

Komui's dark eyes widened greatly.

The tracker assumed from what he saw, no dark intensions. Just seeking justice for the poor girl… However it appears he misread the situation… Kanda was innocent… But now Komui didn't think so.

~I starred myself into this chapter! Surprise! I'm tracker Elies X''D lol I just wanted what little part I could get lol! But uhm yes… I am so sorry it's going down this way but I PROMISE YOU smut shall be coming, and the yaoi love will continue!!! I hope you keep reading ^_^ ~


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: *sigh* I do not own -man or any of the characters… =-=;;; you know that by now.

* * *

Lena-lee's infirmary room was empty for a while. Komui and Elies were gone and all was silent. Suddenly the door slowly opened, and a figure crept in. Might as well call hima figure, because Allen was in such a horrible condition he looked un recognizable. The way Lena-lee's appearance became was the same as Allen's now. The lack of sleep, and the weariness. But Allen seemed a bit more together than the girl. He sat at her bedside and eyes her up and down.

"What happened to you, Lena-lee…" He whispered.

His hand slightly touched hers.

"I haven't been out of my room for a while… And I find you here?"

A tear rolled down his cheek. Instead of talking to awake person he was venting to a comatose girl. "I screwed up…" He sniffled. "I… I finally loved someone and I… Got so selfish… I should have never have done what I did to Kanda…"

Kanda sat in his room, head down, meditating. He was failing in doing so however. He had so much on his mind it nearly hurt. Allen… The only person he'd ever loved turned around and broke his heart… And now he's locked away in his room doing god knows what. And Lena-lee looks like some sort of zombie. Not to mention she just beat the shit out of herself like some psychopath. Kanda exhaled. He was getting nowhere. Though he was always better off not caring about people he was doing the caring more than ever. Suddenly Kanda heard a knock on his door.

He Groaned and stood. _Who the hell is stupid enough to bother me right now_??? He though. He opened the door. "What the hell do you want?"

It was almost so fast. Kanda, escorted to speak to Komui…. And the accusation… that he beat the shit out of Lena-lee. Kanda was standing there dumbfounded. The tracker, Elies, was standing there head down.

"You have got to be kidding me." Kanda said, his blood rushing with every word.

"This is anything BUT a joke Yu Kanda1" Komui shouted. The Chinese man was gritting his teeth and Kanda was surprised to see him act this way. "Elies… Tell Kanda what you heard and saw."

Elies was very scared to do this. After all he was only tracker and he heard how cruel Kanda was to the trackers.

"I… uhm… " The tracker cleared his throat. "Lena-lee kept shouting for you to please stop… And I heard the banging… And when I walked in you and that big gash on your face and your armw as all cut up… that… That proves there was a struggle!!!"

Kanda growled, "You fucking shit head!!!" Elies felt like he shrinked a turned to Komui, "I TOLD YOU what happened!!! Why the hell would I beat up Lena-lee!???"

"You tell me, Kanda!!! You tell me!!!"

Kanda didn't know what to say at this point. All the odds were against him.

"I will not get the higher ups involved in this on one condition… you don't go near Lena-lee EVER AGAIN. You hear me!?" Komui glared at Kanda and the exorcist looked to the floor.

Komui took his glare of the man too before saying, "You make me sick…"

It had been a week later and word of what happened to Lena-lee spread around the order like wild flower. And suddenly everyone was looking at Kanda wrong. As Kanda walked into the cafeteria he could hear it.

"That bastard… I always knew he'd do something horrible like beat up a girl."

"I heard he might have even raped her."

"He was always such an ass, for all we know he could have _been_ hurting that girl under our noses."

Normally Kanda would ignore it, or even just chop off a head or two… But the words hurt him deep deep inside… Lena-lee was one of the only people he cared for… He'd never hurt her in such a way. His head lowered and he turned to leave the cafeteria.

"Yeah he heard us and he aint fighting back because he knows he's a sick jerk!"

"Asshole.."

Suddnley, somewhere in the crowed Kanda heard a familiar voice.

"Would you all shut up!!! Mind your own business!!! You weren't there, you don't know what happened!!! Leave him the hell alone." Everyone gasped to see Allen was standing at the west doorway with his fists clenched. Kanda eyes the boy, he looked like he hadn't brushed his hair in ages and that goes for sleep as well. His shirt was messily worn and his face was pale. Kanda's heart hurt to hear Allen put himself out there like that.

The moment Allen caught kanda staring straight at him with an unreadable face, he panicked. He wanted to stay out of Kanda's way… But he couldn't stand what everyone said… He didn't deserve to be in Kanda's presence. Kanda saw the boy's eyes widen so large, then he quickly turned and leaped off the table and ran back out of the cafeteria. Kanda's heart lifted to see the boy, but at the same time it ached because he remembered what he did.

Kanda stood there. His face was unreadable to others but his heart was hurting. He too, finally, turned and walked away. He walked into his room and shut the door… He turned the look and fell down onto his bed.

Allen ran as fast as he could through the halls. How could he have done that in front of Kanda!??? Why couldn't he wait for the man to leave!??? _My face is a burden to him… And I should keep my mouth shut!!! _Allen hurried into his own room and locked the door tight. He also fell onto his bed.

Though it may not be right… The two were thinking of eachother… Kanda had to stop though… Because an intruder was in his room.

"hello there."

Kanda swiftly grabbed mugen and flipped over his bed aiming the tip of the blade to the trespassers throat. When he saw who it was Kanda's dark eyes got wide.

Tyki Mykk.

~Ah at last… I'm such a sensitive kid, it hurts me to write Kanda getting the shit end of the stick.. And now it's finally going to get better ;_; Damn my tragic mind!!! I love youuuu Kanda!!!1~


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own -man or it's couples… Characters!! I meant characters!!!!! XD

* * *

Golden eyes stared straight at Kanda, and the Asian felt the needs to cut them right out. Why not anyway? Kanda thought about inching to those eyes, but Tyki spoke.

"Woah woah woah, exorcist, no need to get dangerous…" Tyki held his hands up and tried to back away, but Kanda followed.

"I'm going to kill you," Kanda spoke slowly, and darkly.

"Now then, we don't need any of that. I just want to talk."

"Talk!? With You!!!??? Peh! Get the fuck out of my face or I'll carve off yours!"

Kanda detested this man for touching his… Well once his… Moyashi. He hated the mans appearance, it was so beautiful and he found himself a tad self conscious around the sick noah. But his hate overruled his slight downed feelings.

Tyki sighed. "I know you don't… But you see… You're blaming the wrong person here, exorcist… You don't need to shun Allen out… Blame me"

"Ha! I blame you aright!!!" Kanda didn't want to talk. He wanted the noah to either disappear or lie dead on his bedroom floor.

Tyki ran a hand through his curly sable hair. _This one is very difficult to reason with_. So Tyki used drastic measures. Tyki swiftly leaped around Kanda and grabbed his hand from behind, he squeezed the exorcists arm making him release the mugen and turned eachotehr around. With Kanda's hand twisted against his back he shoved Kanda down onto the bed.

Kanda howled in pain and in anger, and the position he was in was just _too_ embarrassing! He was practically bent down in front of Tyki who was holding him down. Tyki's head leaned by Kanda's ear. "Now you have to listen."

"You fucking bastard… Get off me!!!" Kanda hissed.

Tyki rolled his eyes. "If I do that you will just keep attacking me… to be honest your attitude is like a _really_ mean kitty cat. And mean kitties get declawed, you hear?"

Kanda growled. He hated feeling vulnerable… Especially in front of this bastard. Kanda had picked out a real good n' rude curse word to shout at the noah but before he could he suddenly gasped. A hand snaked it's way down Kanda's groin massaging the crotch and Kanda felt sick. "What the fuck!???" Kanda began to squirm. "What the hella re you doing you sick ass freak!?"

Tyki's hand then went up to Kanda's ear, the movement made Kanda twitch a bit, and it pulled the heair on Kanda's face just behind his ear. Tyki's lips practically touched Kanda's skin.

"Hmm… Just seeing how easy it is to arouse you. Apparently pretty easy."

"What!? Whata re you.." Kanda bit back his words as he saw his length hardening behind his pants. Kanda shoved his face into the bed of anger and embarrassment.

Tyki chuckled. "Don't worry. I won't do anything to you, I promise… you're not really my type… Though if you got on your knees and begged…"

"why the hell would I beg for you, you fucktard!"

Tyki snickered. "Would you calm down I'm only playing with you. I just had to take advantage of this nice position we are in…"

"Well cut it out!!! I thought you wanted to talk! Get to the damned point then get the hell out!" Tyki sighed. He was no fun.

"It's about Allen."

-

Meanwhile, Allen was in his room. He was in deep, deep thought. He shut his eyes and imagined Kanda. That beautiful dark blue hair, complimented by same colored eyes… so dark and mysterious yet full of love… Love Allen destroyed. Allen sighed and turned to his side, his heart hurting. Why did I ruin everything??? …I had no right to do what I did with Tyki… He just… made it so hard… allen turned to get out of bed but was smacked hard in the face by something. He retreared back and rubbed his face. When he opened his eyes he saw TimCanpy flying in front of him.

"Tim canpy!" Allen reached out to touch the creature. He hadn't seen it for a while and was pretty happy to see it. Timcanpy crawled on Allen's arm then hopped on his head. Allen rubbed the top of the golem's head.

"I'm going to visit Lena-lee… you can come with me but you can't keep abandoning me!"

Timpancpy kept it's dull look and Allen headed for the door. With Timcanpy with him he felt less alone… But it was a feeling Allen felt he didn't deserve. He crept trhough the halls into the infirmary. There he saw the 'sleeping beauty' Lena-lee. He sighed. He'd almost hoped she was going to be awake, welcoming Allen in. He took a seat beside her and glared down at her. Timcapy flew down to her nose and Allen swatted at it. "You stop that, be respectful!" timcanpy snuggled beside lena-lee's face and Allen decided to leave it be.

Allen sighed and looked around the room. All he heard was the sound of her heart monitor and her silent breathing. The place looked so gloomy. It matched her complexion. Allen imagined how she'd act if she was awake. He imagined her constantly telling him not to worry and that she'd be alright… Allen wondered if She'd still be ok if Lavi was still here… He missed Lavi…

"You need to wake up soon Lena-lee… Everyone thinks Kanda hurt you… But I know he didn't… Kanda cares about you… And you care about him… when you wake up please… Please clear hi name…" Allen chuckled, "you know how ballistic komui gets…" Allen stood and gave her a small kiss on her forehead then took Timcanpy and left. The roomw as so quiet… But Lena-lee heard every word that Allen said… And suddenly she was very eager to wake up… But she couldn't…

Outside the room were now body guards. Allen gasped. "Hey what the???"

"We have been ordered to guard Lena-lee's room just now. We decided not to interrupt you just now so we didn't come in to tell you."

"Body guards? Why does she need body guards???"

"Komui assigned a restraining order against Kanda Yu. We are to make sure he does not enter."

Allen bit his lip. Could this get any worse???

-

"I don't want to hear it!" Kanda huffed."

"Look, it's totally fine if you don't want to hear it… But that means I'm just going to have to touch you some more. Would you like that?"

Kanda gasped. He did not want that. He groaned. "fuck…"

"Alright…. Look… It's not Allen's fault this all happened… Let me just explain… The boy was very upset when he came to me. He didn't come to fuck, no, he came to talk. He'd always wished we could be friends and when he heard I turned against the noahs he was hopeful… However I could sense what was wrong… He was feeling so needy… so lost and empty… He had an argument with you and he was hurt! …I… I took advantage of it… I toyed with his emotions and mind and made sure he'd desire something from me… you can't blame him… He was confused!!!"

Kanda went silent. "why would you do what you did… Why the hell would you do that with him??? Are you FUCKING SICK IN THE HEAD OR WHAT!?" Kanda was fumed.

Tyki sighed. "Sometimes… I can't help myself when I'ma round him… I get… excited…. However he is not mine to get excited with… And he knows that… that boy loves you…"

"If he loves me so much why would he fuck you??? He doesn't love me if I wasn't enough…"

"What he did was wrong… As well as me… but humans make mistakes… Allen knows he was wrong… that day he was confused and hurt… can't you just try and talk to him??? He loves you… He does not love me, he just… well... We had nothing but sex… He didn't love me… He was messed up…"

Kanda held back the tears burning through his eyes. "Just get off me… I don't want to hear another word from you…"

Tyki let out yet another sigh and released the exorcist, but that backfired because he was fisted so hard in the face he was seeing stars.

"Don't _you _ever touch _my_ moyashi again!!! You hear!?"

Tyki slumped against the wall holding his face with a very surprised expression. He should've expected as much. Kanda was heading for the door with mugen in hand.

"Were are you going?" Tyki asked.

"To claim my moyashi back…" Kanda gave him an icy glare, "oh, and if you ever touch me again I'll castrate you."

Tyki couldn't help but snicker.

"Now get the hell outa' here."

Tyki nodded, "fine fine… I have a orphan to take care of anyway." He headed to the wall and stopped.

"Oh… I just had to ask… Why did you two fight anyway?" Tyki said, looking over his back. Kanda was quiet for a moment.

"…I don't like anyone cutting into my business, and it's definitely isn't any of yours… But… I guess you should know… I got really jealous… And I tried to keep Allen away from his friend… And it was a mistake because that friend was a very good person who'd never pull the shit you did."

Tyki smiled. "I think the boy needs a guy like you… He's soft and you're tough. Ying and Yang, you know?"

Tyki then hopped out of the room through the wall and Kanda headed out the door. He was ready to claim his moyashi at long last…

~AIYAH! Phew got that one down. This is pretty rocky. ;`_; again, no hating lena-lee, I see one lena-lee hate comment and you can kiss your non moose heard ears goodbye. So yea, please review, I'm not sure if I've been doing good. ^6; plz and thank you. :D ~


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't won -man or any of the characters. If I did I'd make a lot of creepy fangirls happy.

Timcanpy sat atop his head as the white haired boy continued doing pull-ups. He had a bar installed in his room that was perfect for doing pull ups. As he was on number 134 he finally put it to an end and jumped down. He straightened out his shirt and then plopped back down on his bed. "Phew! Workouts do keep my mind off of things…" He took a rag and dabbed at his forehead. Timcanpy crawled down to his nose making the exorcist look at it cross eyed.

"Timcanpy cut that out!" He giggled, swatting the golden golem away. Timcanpy flew over to Allen's door handle… however seconds later the door was harshly knocked on making the creature quickly fly away in fear. Allen gasped and turned to look at the door.

_Should I open it? The boy wondered, no one's came here ever since I locked myself in here… Except…._

"Lena-lee!" Allen hopped up as fast as he could and yanked open the door. But what he saw was someone else… Not in a depressing way… But in a shocking way.

Kanda stood before the boy, glaring down at him. His face was unreadable, but it made Allen's knees go weak.

"K-kanda…"

Kanda's eyes shifted to the right and then left. Then without warning he stepped in, Allen moved out of the way as if it were a response. "Close the door…" Kanda ordered. Allen nodded and carefully shut the door. Allen didn't know what was going on… He was afraid he was causing the other grief and annoyance by being in his presence. He kept his head down, frightened to look the other in the eye…

"…Were have you been?" Kanda asked.

Allen kept his head down, "h-here…"

Kanda pursed his lip looking away for a moment.

"D-does… Kanda have a… Reason to be here? N-not that I mind… I just…"

"You just what?" Kanda raised a brow.

"… I… don't want you to feel… hurt or anything… By me being around you…"

Kanda frowned. "Look at me… Don't look at the floor…" Allen lifted his face to reveal a déjà vu moment. Kanda again felt like he was almost looking at another shell of their former self... Like Lena-lee. Allen was pale, and had small grayness under his eyes. Kanda could have sworn he saw scars under Allen's sleeve. Allen's eyes were pained, and they looked strained.

"I'm… Sorry… Kanda…" Allen said, "I… I had no right to do what I did to you!"

"…" Kanda glared at the boy.

"I was so wrong to do that… I… I was so confused… But I have no right to even use that as an excuse to make anything better!"

"Allen…"

"I'm not good enough for you, yet you loved me… And I threw that all away just for an empty feeling… But the emptiness only grew as I started to realize I just needed you! I was scared… I… I never realized it was only because I wasn't giving you all of me…"

"Allen…"

"I had no right to hurt you and it makes me sick with myself everyday when I think about what I've done! I can't blame you for never wanting to even look at me… I can't even look at myself without wanting to puke… I just want you to be happy Kanda… I don't want to be a burden… I…"

A hand suddenly slammed into the wall just beside Allen's head and he looked up to see Kanda merely inches from his face. Allen hadn't realized that he was crying just by saying all that to Kanda, a tear rolled down following the line of the scar on his face.

Kanda was looking him straight in the eye, and his look was softened… it was sincere… It was hurt.

"You little brat… You could never be a burden to me…" the words rang through Allen's head. "…what you did… Was a mistake… And it did hurt me… But… I know it wasn't intentional… And… I know that you were lost… I just…" Kanda's eyes lowered a bit as Allen saw they were beginning to wetten. When those eyes returned to Allen's they teared at last. "I love you… I love you so much It hurts… It hurts that I couldn't be around you and it hurt when I did see you, you were… Actually sticking up for me… I forgive you… I do… Just please don't ever leave me, moyashi…"

The words escaped from Kanda's lips were hard to say, It was never easy for someone like Kanda to express himself. But it was something he'd NEVER hold back with Allen, because sincerity and love were what he felt.

Allen's throat hurt from the knot and his body burned from being so warm. Allen was silently sobbing. "I promise…"

When the two connected lips it was better than any other kiss they exchanged a while ago… It was so passionate and long awaited. The two couldn't get enough of it. Kanda wrapped his arms around the small boy, and Allen clinged to Kanda like he so longed for. Breaking apart every so often in between their kisses only to lock back together. Once Kanda snuck his tongue in the two were just about trapped in constant hunger for each other's taste… Each others touch... And each other's everything. Allen grabbed the back of kanda's head pushing the older Asian further into the kiss. In between breaths the two could be heard huffing the words, "I love you" and " Mmm Kanda" or "Allen…"

Tears rolled down Allen's face like a stream, he was so happy it ached. The euphoria was so great between the two and stung at eachothers heart, melting away the ice that had grown over the time apart. Allen wondered if it were a dream, and if it was he'd never want to awaken. Allen's chest heaved in and out, hicing and sobbing. Alen pulled away wiping his face and the tears with it. "I love you…. I love Yu…" Allen cried. Kanda grabbed the boys arm and moved it away, he brought his lips to the boys face kissing the tears away. "And I love you… You are mine… You are my moyashi…. Allen…" Allen reached around Kanda and clutched the back of his neck and pulled into a tight embrace of kissing.

Kanda lifted the boys legs, wrapping them around himself and carried him to the bed, Allen's grip never lost. He gently lied the boy down and leaned over to ravish the boys pale neck, his tongue glided over a smooth scar, and once he felt it he leaned up to look down. Allen looked away embarrassed. Kanda could see a cut peaking out from his neck under the collar of his shirt. He raised a glare up at the younger exorcist and grabbed Allen's shirt. He proceeded to take it off but Allen grabbed Kanda's hand stopping him. His watery eyes were telling the Asian no, but Kanda didn't obey. He took off allen's shirt and was shocked at what he saw.

Cuts. Cuts everywhere. A long gash sliced down Allen's neck across his chest, meeting another one 'X'ing over it. Along the boy's wrists were all sorts of cuts. Going up his right arm in horizontal lines. Kanda glared down to see even more cuts on the boys hips. It ached deeply to even look at them, when he returned his stare up at Allen's face the moyashi's eyes were shut tight. Tears flowing from them. "What are these?" Kanda asked. His voice breaking.

Allen 'hic'ed and huffed as he spoke. "I… I don't know…"

"Do you… Did you cut yourself?"

Allen sobbed and grabbed his shirt. He hugged it to himself covering his body. "I didn't want you to see… Don't look at me please…" Kanda tried taking the shirt away but Allen gripped tight. Kanda sighed and leaned down.

He gave him a soft kiss on the temple. "Allen… Why did you do this to yourself…?"

Allen calmed himself. "…I couldn't feel anything… I just sat in my room trying to… feel… I wanted pain… I… I deserved it…"

"No… no you didn't deserve it…" Kanda gently grabbed Allen's right wrist and kissed the cuts. He pressed the back of Allen's hand to his own cheek. "You don't need to hurt yourself Allen… It's okay… I forgive you… You never had to cut yourself to feel… My feelings never left." Kanda removed the jacket after Allen whimpered in protest. His lips descended upon the cuts that covered his chest. Allen gasped and blushed.

"I'm sorry…" Allen huffed.

"It's alright… I forgive you." Kanda replies, kissing along Allen's body.

"I love you… I love you…" Allen felt like he was going to melt in Kanda's touches. It's been a while since he was touched by Kanda. They were different from Tyki. They were full of love… full of care… It wasn't for pleasure it was for passion. Allen sat up and Kanda followed. Allen pulled Kanda's clothes off and began working himself on Kanda's pale skin. He was so soft… so beautiful… Allen wanted all of him. Kanda moaned when Allen sucked on an intimate spot on his neck and Allen realized he wanted to hear that beautiful sound more.

After undoing Kanda's hair making his soft elegant hair fall down his shoulders, Allen found his hand undoing Kanda's pants. Kanda immediately protested but Allen interrupted. "Let me, Kanda… I want to do this…" Kanda sighed and aloud the boy to continue. Allen's soft lips teased down Kanda's abs, and while he did that his hands released Kanda's growing length from confinement. Kanda groaned and let his own hands balance himself on the bed below. Allen lowered his mouth to rub the tip of Kanda's head making the older man bite his lip and moan.

Allen let his little tongue caress the skin and cause Kanda to moan. Allen delayed no longer and took the man into his mouth, swallowing tightly. Kanda was getting so excited by how Allen took all of him into his throat. Still occasionally choking, but still good. Kanda wanted all of Allen though… not his mouth. He wanted to take Allen again, because it had been so long sense he's been inside the one he'd loved. Kanda wanted to be engulfed in his lover… He wanted to reclaim his moyashi. He pulled Allen off of him and the flustered cursed boy was baffled.

"I-is everything okay Kanda?" Allen asked, blushing. His lips red from all the suction. Kanda's eyes went dark with lust, wanting to take the boy more than ever. "It's perfect…" He grabbed the little one and shoved him down onto the bed. Allen gasped as Kanda yanked the pants off. Kanda quickly returned to _his_ moyashi's lips kissing him heartedly. Allen moaning and crying out, kissing him back. Kanda grinding against him with much passion, arousing the younger as much as he was aroused. Allen moaned clutching Kanda tightly.

"Kanda! Ah-haaa…. P-please! Kanda! Take me…. Please…."

Kanda's body was ridden with sweat as he kissed along Allen's jaw. "Beg more… Beg for it…" His hands travelled in between Allen's legs, into his entrance spreading the small boy. Allen found himself grinding against Kanda's ministrations. "Ha-AHH!" the penetration made the boy scream aloud, "PLEASE! Oh gods Kanda take me! I-I need it!" Kanda had successfully entered four fingers inside the young exorcist, his own anticipation growing. This penetration slightly hurting the boy from his lack of sex, but it was overriding the immediate pleasure. "Of course…" He muttered as he removed his fingers. Kanda lifted Allen's legs and pressed them against the boys chest, Allen immediately clutching Kanda's shoulders. This was it, what they both longed for. Allen's emptiness would fade along with Kanda's yearning… The two wanted each other so much and it was inches apart, their reuniting.

Kanda then pressed himself in the small boy, the tightness of his lover nearly taking him over… Taking them both over. "Hn… Haa!" Allen buried his face in Kanda's shoulder moaning. Kanda's arms shaking from the pleasure. "Please don't stop!" Allen begged, and Kanda complied. Rocking in and out of the boy in a smooth rhythm. The rhythm of love. Allen gasped and moaned, his knees to his chest and feet hooking the older man's neck. Kanda thrusting into the cursed boy with such passion and lust… A strange combination of emotion that was, but it felt so great. Allen's nails grinded into Kanda's shoulders and tears cascaded down his face. The older one's hair falling over his face tickling along Allen's body. Allen loved the feeling of Kanda in him and around him. He wished it would always be this way.

Kanda was in compete euphoria, feeling himself inside the moyashi, the closing around himself was to great. His thrusts began to quicken and he began losing himself in the moment. Allen had known now that there was a difference between sex and making love. And in this moment of amazement, they were making love. Both were crying out for eachother, in immense pleasure, both losing their minds and sanity in this amazing feeling… The room filling with there sounds of passion, love, and lust… The most amazingly strange combination.

"I love you Yu! Hgnn… Ahh! Ahhh!" Allen cried, thrusting himself against Kanda's movements.

"I… Uhn.. Uhnn…. I love you too Allen… Haa…" His sweat dropping onto Allen's face.

"I… I'll never leave you… Ahhh! Never!" Allen's climax was nearing and Kanda's was too.

"You're mine… I… Love you!"

At the same time, the two released. It was a first and it was amazing, feeling eachother climax at the same time. It made them feel even closer. Kanda's gasp and ending moan was music to Allen's ears. His own moaning and whimpering quieting as they silenced there thrusts slowly. Kanda leaned his head into Allen's shoulder panting heavily. He rolled off of the boy, not wanting to crush him, and laid beside him. Allen's breathing was overwhelming, and so was his sex high. His legs practically cramped down as he laid them down on the bed. Kanda's moist arms wrapped around the boy and clutched him close; feeling like the boy would again disappear if he let him go. Allen buried his face in Kanda's chest not wanting to ever leave his arms.

And for what seemed like forever, the two fell asleep in each others dreams… But even in sleep they weren't apart. Both dreaming about eachother… Together forever.

~First off, I FINALLY UPDATED! You guys…. I LOVE YA! *exaggerated crying noises* lol you guys are the best fans a yaoi perv can have! I am so pleased to have people stick around and read my story for so long, even if some of the comments hurt my artistic body. ARIGATOOOOOOO GOZAIMASSUUUUU… Thanks. ~

~YES! My conches is clear! That was so beautiful... I almost cried! : Finally they found eachother again. And what's better than breakup sex? w mehehehe. No hating me now! No hating Lena-lee either! I love her… ._. There is more to come, worry not. This sounded like the perfect ending didn't it? Lol Thanks for reading! Please review!~


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I do not own -man or any of the characters. Blah blah blah I wish I did blah blah blah you all wish I did too. w

The sun lightly shone into Allen's dorm room, Kanda winced at it. Back in his room he usually had his curtains shut. Kanda nearly jumped when he saw the golden golem staring straight at his face at the edge of the bed. He swatted it away muttering "stupid rat…" He turned to see the moyashi still asleep, giving light breathing with a peaceful look on his face. Kanda wondered if it was the first time in a long time that boy had gotten sleep.

He sat up and put his clothes on, after searching the room for them, then flopped down on the bed. He lightly began kissing Allen's cheek and along his neck, waking the boy up peacefully. Allen fluttered his silvery eyes open then peaked over at his lover. Kanda was smiling down at him.

"Hmm… Kanda…." Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck, taking the Asian by surprise. "I almost thought it was a dream…" the boy sighed into the older one's ear.

"Same here…" Kanda whispered back. He petted the boys white hair then sat back up, "Get dressed. We're going to the mess hall. You look like you're hungry."

Allen nodded then went looking for his clothes. Kanda smirked as he watched Allen bend over and what not to get dressed. Allen could feel Kanda's glare and smirked. He grabbed a pillow and chucked it at Kanda's face.

"ah! Moyashi!" Kanda said, throwing it off.

"You're such a pervert, Bakanda." Allen snickered.

"I'm not the pervert, you are the one dressing in front of me." Kanda smirked and stood up. He wrapped his arm around Allen.

"Suuuurrrreee." Allen said giggling. He leaned his head on Kanda's chest as they walked out. They both made sure they kept a considerable amount of distance as they walked, but not too much. People cocked brows once they saw that they were actually sitting together. The sound of gossip was deafening in the ears of the exorcists. Allen found the best way to drown it out and it was to devour the hell out of his many treys. Kadna smirked and moved to his soba.

Soon enough mister Link reappears, restates his obligation to supervise Allen and Allen is groaning. Luckily for the boy food was enough o distract him from care.

The food felt like an elixir to Allen's rumbling stomach, he's been eating but not enough to meet his demands. There was no room for starvation now that he had his Kanda back. But there was one last empty space in his heart and he knew what the problem was. He glared into the distance for a moment. _Lena-lee_…

In the Infirmary there lies the Chinese sleeping beauty. Lena-lee nestled underneath the covers comatose. She could hear it… Her inner voice… The voice most people get that puts them self down. Lena-lee feared for her insanity to be arguing with it but more than ever did she want to wake up and escape this dark room were she is forced to face herself. Though in a nearly eternal sleep her sleeping body sheds tears because of the words she keeps hearing.

_Worthless, crybaby, waste of time, good for nothing. _

Words cut deep into her heart and she could hear herself begging to see Allen, Kanda… Or Lavi…

"Oh, you wish to see lavi?" the voice asks, "well maybe you could've If you didn't let him die!"

Lena-lee sobs, "I… I didn't mean to…"

"That's right, you couldn't help but sit around crying, letting a noah damage you. Youre pathetic."

"… I am…" _I am…_

Again the girl is pulled back into darkness.

"Tyki! Tyki-san!" The little boy scatters around in the meadow laughing, chasing a butterfly. When he catches it he hurries to the ex-noah to show him. Tykis tands there, cigarette in hand and glares down at him. The butterfly is a gorgeous monarch, nestled neatly in the hand of David.

"Pretty, huh?" He giggles.

Tyki smiles, "sure."

The butterfly flutters away then, Tyki is reminded of his Teez.

As they head for a hotel for the night Tyki begins hearing voices. Well.. Just one anyway, and it is proven to be quite useful. Tyki's eyes fixate on the ceiling above while David takes a bubble bath. The 14th trying to get an answer out of Tyki.

_It's no use ignoring me. _

"You so sure?"

_Yes, because you just responded now. _

Tyki chuckles.

_I would be more courteous to someone who sparked the idea of abandoning that foolish flock o sheep. _

"I should, shouldn't I?"

_I'd just like to let you know, that you may not be strong enough to pull it off._

"Look who's talking. By the way, trying to resurrect inside that exorcist boy is probably one of the biggest mistakes you've made. He's got too much will power to give in to you."

_Oh really? Well Will power is simply not enough when it comes to my strength, he sill submit. _

For a moment that line slightly hurt Tyki, he did care about his little poker friend after all.

You would last… If you joined me.."Somehow I just don't like the idea of you taking wides with a jerk who would steal that boys place without letting him have a say."

_I have to do what I need to fulfill my plans._

"And just what are your plans?"

Tyki could feel the musical noah smile.

_Obviously to kill the Earl… And.. Become the next millennium duke._

"Sounds like you're never letting Allen back."

Silence.

"Sorry, you stand no chance. I believe in that boy. You should have picked someone else. Also I refuse to help a person who interferes with my friend's life."

Friend..?

So he's your friend now?

"…"

_Fair enough. Enjoy being erased by the Earl. _

Tyki scoffed as he felt the prescience leave.

Meanwhile Allen clutches his heart, feeling as though he almost heard the conversation but… Then again… not? He grabs his head and shakes it. Kanda glares at him. "You okay, moyashi?"

Allen nodded. They were on their way to the infirmary when Allen had this moment of strangeness. He then remembered something, "Hey… Uhm.. I want to ask you something.

"Hm?" Kanda responds, his feet carrying him steadily.

"I believe you completely but can't help but wonder… What happened to Lena-lee?"

Kanda expected that question to come up. He figured the boy did deserve to know. And while he told him (whispered because it was none of two-dots damn business) his heart nearly broke at the thought of that poor girl inflicting damage upon her own body. Allen could feel chills at the thought. Once the story was over Allen's glare was sent to the floor. He was blaming himself.

"Don't even." Kanda mutters.

"W-wha?" Allen looks up at him.

"You think it's your fault."

Allen frowns. "Lavi died, all I did was ignore her… Then for a while I practically lived in my room and she would even beg for me to come out _just_ so she could see me. I wasn't there for her." Allen's voice shook slightly.

Kanda sighed. "It was no one's and everyone's fault, Allen… She's been having it rough and we just didn't notice it soon enough…" Kanda looked away. "I'd like to visit her…"

"Why can't you?"

"Komui put out a restraining order. For thinking I did it."

Allen bit is lip.

The sister complex, Komui, was mislead but his intentions were as justful as he could have ever hoped. Allen couldn't blame the man, because it all seemed so hard to believe Lenalee would do it to herself. But Allen would never believe Kanda would do it, especially when he knew Lenalee certainly had her own issues.

Kanda walked Allen on his way to see his little lady friend, Lenalee, he was going to depart the moment Allen stood before the guards that repelled Kanda. None of the two could ever know how harsh mayhem could get.

Komui stood there, fingers at the bridge of his nose, stress eating at him. The stack of papers in front of him, making the stress amplify. He looks up knowing in his heart that perhaps this is the best thing to do right now. He makes his way to the infirmary, papers in hand. The boys lift there heads as they see Komui talking to the guards, he turns when he sees them approach. Kanda stops and turns to leave but Komui halts him.

"Kanda, you're coming with me." His voice is cold, not as cheerful as it usually is.

Allen's eyes widen and Kanda raises a brow. He goes to the Chinese man and follows him to his office. Allen's suddenly worried. He turns to the guard.

"What's he doing?"

The guard looks at Allen. "It's not of your concern…"

"Please tell me!" Allen begs.

The guard is silent.

Allen takes a breath and pulls out the cutest, puppy-dog pleading face he can. "I'm begging…."

The guard groans, "No harm telling I guess… What the supervisor informed me was that he was signing Kanda over to the Asia branch to get rid of grief among everyone including himself."

Link and Allen gasped. It was like an adrenaline rush, how quickly he dashed through those infirmary doors. He MUST awaken Lenalee, before it's too late.

Already Kanda is pulled into Komui's office, the papers slammed at the desk.

"We're signing you over to the Asia branch."

And now, at that moment, it was a race against the clock for Allen to fix this all.

~EESH! I hate false accusations, don't you? I recall this happening to a gaia friend, who was an anita cosplayer and now a lenalee, who had all this drama (well I wouldn't say drama because she doesn't care about online losers, as she calls them) with a kanda cosplayer getting everyone to accuse her for a misunderstanding. She could tell you XD her name is Utsukushii Lenalee, my best gaia and RL buddy I wrote this fanfic for. Thank her lol. KEEP READING! :D~


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaima: I don't own DGM or any of the characters. If I did, however, the events you've been reading would have happened. ;)

Clouds drifted slowly across the sky, they looked almost as if they had lazy intentions. No care. Kanda stood before the Science Supervisor, Komui. His eyes narrowed.

"We all decided it'd be best for Lenalee… And everyone that you get transferred…" He says, his voice low.

Kanda scoffs. "Best for Lenalee, or best for you?"

The guards look at Komui who sighs. "If it makes you feel better information on your incident with my sister are unknown between them besides the confidential files. You won't be bothered about it over there and we can all forget about it…"

"You're not forgetting about it because this sounds like a pacifist way of getting revenge on me… Komui, listen to me… I'm innocent; I would _never_ hurt Lenalee-"

"Haven't you've placed enough damage on us?"

The words stunned Kanda, his eyes fixated on those of Komui Lee's and the Japanese man could feel the others pain. He softened his gaze only to have Komui turn away from Kanda.

The atmosphere was dark and cold when Allen drifted into the infirmary room. Link waited out the door to give him privacy. No creepy nurse hung about so Allen slipped in the door and shut it gently. When he wandered to Lenalee he felt his heart ache from his sight. She looked like a broken doll on the bed. His hand caressed her cheek, it felt tender.

He got on his knees and held her hand. Licking his dry lips he looked away to think of what to say.

"Lenalee… There's… A lot of trouble right now… About what happened to you." Eyes her seeing that she is still motionless. "Uhm…" He scratches his head, "You… I hate to rush you but… Heh… You should really be waking up now." The heart monitor 'beeped' at a steady pace. He bit his lip.

"We all… Care about you Lenalee. Times have been hard for all of us and we failed to see all the problems you were facing… How much pressure it always is for you to be perfect or you'd face everyone's worry… I know you hate it when we worry but… We do it because we care about you… You are so important to us, we could never let you drift away from us like this. Lenalee… We… We love you. You are our family. I love you Lenalee…" Tears stifled out of the boys wet eyes. "I love you… I should have been there for you."

_I should have been there for you… _Lenalee says but the boy cannot hear within her.

"I love you, Lenalee. You're so important to all of us." _I love YOU…_

Lenalee couldn't let herself succumb to the darkness in her heart. Her friends were waiting there for her. She had to be there for them.

"I'm coming Allen!" Lenalee shouts from within her mind, and she begins clawing her way out. Desperately trying to break free from the deep darkness that surrounds her.

_Just what are you doing?_ The dark Lenalee says, standing behind the desperate girl.

"I am not going to let you drown me! My friends need me!"

They are better off without you.

"NO! I've had it with you putting me down! You are nothing but pure self consciousness and I need to break free! I.. I… I must face myself… I… I…"

It suddenly felt as though the girl was climbing a waterfall of darkness, pushing her making it harder for her to keep climbing. Dark Lenalee laughed maniacally.

_It's no use! This is your grief, pouring down to wash you away! You are not needed in that world and you are better off to die!_

Lena'ee sobbed as she felt her limbs weaken. "Maybe… She's right…"

Guards roughly haul Kanda down the halls. He doesn't bother to fight. The order stands and watched Kanda heading for the docks. People shouting how much he deserves it and how much of a jerk he is. Johnny watches alongside Reever. Both still in disbelief in confusion. It was like the Salem witch trials and Kanda was deemed Witch. He gazed up to the ceiling. "Moyashi… Lenalee…" He whispers.

Allen glares at the heart monitor. The beeps slow down, and begin to nearly stop. Panic kicks in. "Lenalee, PLEASE! Kanda will be taken away if you don't come!" He grips her hand. "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US! We need you! We need you more than ever I'm sorry! I'm sorry it hurts and I'm sorry I pushed you away! WE NEED YOU!" The begging sparked something. Lenalee's heart monitor suddenly went up.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Allen's tears drench his face as he screams.

Within her mind she regrips the fountain. "NO! NO MORE TEARS!" She screams. "THEY NEED ME!" Tears break from her eyes.

"I FORGIVE MYSELF! I NEVER DID ANYTHING WRONG… YOU HAD ENOUGH PUTTING ME DOWN AND NOW I HAVE NOMORE SHAME… ALLEN AND MY FRIENDS NEED ME AND I DON'T… NEED…. YOU!"

The moment forgiveness slid down her body like euphoria was the moment Dark Lenalee shattered into pieces, they revealed the real lenalee, a smiling beauty. Lenalee too was smiling and suddenly she wasn't climbing darkness anymore. She was in the infirmary. Lying in the bed, her hand rubbed against Allen's crying face. She sits up slowly and Allen opens his weeping eyes to see a startled Lenalee.

"Was I… Dreaming?" She asks. He hand being gripped tightly by Allen's. Before she could ask anymore Allen tackled her into a deep hug. "I thought I'd lost you…" He sobbed. A tear crawled out of her eye.

"I… Would never give up on my friends." She wrapped her arms around Allen and hugged the boy back.

Suddenly Allen remembered. "Kanda! Lenalee! We have to get Kanda! I'll explain on the way."

Lenalee gasped and was helped up by Allen. They ran out the door and Link followed in shock.

She could not believe her ears at first but it was no time for shock. This all must be fixed. Lenalee was gone for too long and it left room for misunderstanding to invade her friends' minds. With Allen holding her hand she had the strength.

They arrived at the docks and quickly looked around, there was the crowd of trackers and scientists. They could hear Kanda's name being shouted and they could see a boat getting ready to leave the docks.

Lenalee immediately shoved past the crowd.

"Lenalee!"

"Oh my god…"

"Lenalee!"

"Lenalee!"

They were all so astonished and with Allen in hand she made it to the center opening, were Kanda was heading into the ship. Allen stood by the crowd watching and suddenly everyone would have the girls attention.

"STOP! EVERYBODY STOP!"

Komui turned, being first to know that voice better than anyone. Kanda turned, his eyes widened. The crowd turned, all in shock. Lenalee was awake and she was stopping this.

"Lenalee!" Komui gasps and runs to his sister. He gives her the biggest hug he can muster. She hugs her brother back, then she pulls away.

"Komui you must stop this!"

Komui blinks. "W-what?"

"Brother, Kanda didn't do this to me… I did."

Shock took over immediately and everyone was babbling in an instant. Kanda glared at Allen, who nodded in his lover's direction. He smiled back. "I was lost… I didn't know what overcame me… But Allen helped me… You can't send Kanda way for something he did not do!"

She leaps up in an instant and wraps her arms around Kanda. "I won't let you! This is the truth!"

It's never easy accepting you were wrong. In fact when you make a mistake this big it can kind of hard to get over even more. But luckily Lenalee had too much of a kind heart to hold it against the order. In fact, she started to demonstrate it with mister tracker Elies, the one who started it all.

Kanda wasn't aloud to pummel him, though he so desperately wanted to. Instead Lenalee walked up to the man and smiled. "I'm grateful for you to have looked out for me… But be careful next time… Thing are not what they seem." She gives him a kiss on the cheek and it is done. Though he nearly faints from blushing so hard.

Kanda was begged here and there for forgiveness but the Asian man hated nothing more than apologies. So unless they wanted smashed skulls he suggested they back off. HE couldn't however wave off Komui, who stood in his doorway one day.

"May I come in?" The supervisor asks.

Kanda sat there on his bed halfway across the room; he barely turned to look at the supervisor. "…Fine…"

The door shutting was the loudest thing between the silences of the two. It was so strange. Komui glared at the floor. Shame rolling through his body.

"There's no need to apologize." Kanda says quietly.

Komui swallows. "Yes there is, Kanda." He sighs.

"I love my sister." No surprise in the Chinese man's words there. Kanda didn't turn still. "… When I see her, bruised and hurt from missions, I feel so bad… I feel nothing I do is ever good enough… Hell, I send her to all of that… When I saw her unconscious and suspicions were on you… my first instinct was to protect my sister. That, however, gave me no right to deny your trust… It's not my job to protect the exorcists, but I find myself always doing so… I care about all of you… The last thing I ever wanted was to believe you did that to her… I was just scared. I know how much she cares about you… And I shouldn't have forgotten that… You care for her too."

Kanda sits still for a moment. His unreadable façade turns to glare at Komui who is smiling, tears rolling down his cheeks. It seemed that ever since Allen came, Kanda began experiencing firsts. Like this—

"I forgive you…"

It was a few nights later that night Allen snuck out to see Kanda, who was at his door already. Allen gasped as he was startled. "Moyashi?" Kanda asks. Allen rubs his head laughing, "ah… Bad time?"

"Of course not… Could you… Wait until I come back? I have to take care of something…" Allen nods and hurries in. Before Kanda shuts the door he sees the moyashi snuggling on his pillow. He smirks and shuts the door silently.

Lenalee sat on the balcony watching the night sky. The stars twinkling, and the moon emitting a good amount of light. Her skin looked elegant in the ivory glow, and she had been getting a sufficient amount of sleep again. Kanda stood behind her watching, wondering if it was okay to say anything.

She turns to him, "Hello, Kanda,"

Kanda twitches a bit embarrassed.

She pats the seat beside her. "Would you?"

Kanda sighs and complies.

Side by side they gaze over the horizon, both silent. For once… Kanda broke the silence. "I see you're getting better…" He says slightly muttering.

Lenalee smiles at him, "Mmmhmm…"

Silence.

"…Kanda" more broken silence, "I'm sorry I kicked you. And nearly got you kicked out."

"It's fine… And I'm sorry I neglected you."

"It's fine…"

Sighs.

"Lenalee… You… Like Allen don't you?"

Lenalee blushed and looked away. "… I… I did… But…" She thought a moment. She thought about how the events changed her and how she'd view things. "Now I love him."

Kanda raises a brow in shock.

"LIKE a brother." She finishes. Kanda feels relief.

"You guys are my family, and those feelings for Allen are gone now… I love him like family, nothing more, nothing less…"

"Hmm…" Kanda says. He gasps as Lenalee gives him a warm hug. "That goes for you too Kanda."

He blinks and looks away, not to show any emotion to the girl. But unfortunate for her she could not see a smile on his face.

In time he returns to his moyashi and the two spend the night together. Lenalee gets more rest and the day comes to an end. It seems as though things were perfect… But there is no such thing as perfect, especially with the surprises that are waiting at dawn.

~ AUGH. MY WRISTS HURT! Hope you liked! STILL NOT OVER! DON'T STOP READING! Dsjhfalkjgdg! X3 I adore Lenalee, and I;m glad you all have respected my 'no hate lenalee comments' boundary. 3 ~


	31. Chapter 31

Dis-friggin-claimer: I do not own -man or it's characters this is a fanbased story from the mind of a horny boy.

A few days have gone by and it was another dawn in Kanda's room for the cursed boy. Allen's eye lazily opens to see Kanda fitting his boots on, mugen at his side. Allen sits up and rubs his eye yawing. "Were are you going?"

Kanda glares at him, "I'm going training. You're welcome to join me but first you should get some breakfast."

Allen looks down to hear his tummy rumbling. He pats it bashfully. "Good idea, ha." Kanda snickers, "It woke me up this morning."

Allen blushes and stretches his small body. Kanda leans over and kisses the boys temple before saying goodbye and heading out. Allen ventures for his boots as well and starts his walk for the cafeteria, when he walks in he sees people all look at him.

It was still strange to finally see Allen out and about again. Allen wasn't exactly happy with the attention but ad least he wasn't alone. People gushed and huddled over Lenalee asking her if she was ok and what not. Allen smiles, soon enough it will be back to normal… If anything here in this crazy building could ever be normal. For a split second Allen felt as though he was forgetting something when suddenly…

"Sir Walker!"

Allen turns to see Link running up. Poor guy, Allen always forgets to sneak back and pretend he hadn't gone anywere.

"How long will it be until you stop abandoni-"

Before he could finish Allen skips his way to Lenalee to greet her. Link frowns and rubs his head before following. Lenalee and Allen ate breakfast together and engaged in conversation. Link keeping a watchful eye.

"It's great to have you back, Allen." Lenalee smiles sweetly, that adorable smile always makes Allen feel better. He returns a very warm smile.

"You too." He wolfs down a plate of mango pudding.

A small silence erects as Lenalee questions whether or not to ask this question. She chooses now or never.

"Uhm… Allen… Uhm… Can I ask… Why you and Kanda weren't talking during that period of you locking yourself in your room?"

Allen winced at the question but it was only fair for Lenalee to be curious. Allen sighed and swallowed his food.

"I… Cheated on Kanda."

Lenalee's eyes widened.

"When we got into an argument I was so upset I ran off trying to.. Well I dunno, feel "loved". And The person who happened to be there for that was…" Allen side glanced at Link before leaning by Lenalee's ear and whispering a certain noahs name. Her eyes widen and she smacks Allen's shoulder.

"Allen that's awful!"

"I know it is… But Kanda decided to forgive me… Though I feel I don't deserve it."

Lenalee softens her gaze. That man, Tyki, was strange to her. How could a noah suddenly want to… you know… With an exorcist?

Far off in a field Tyki sits in a chair at a café reading the news paper. David sits on the floor playing with a coloring book Tyki purchased (using the Earl's money ofcourse). Occasionally Tyki gazes down at the boy keeping a watchful eye. However something catches his eye in the paper.

'an attack sends chills down the backs of these townsfolk as the members of the black order save a woman from being slaughtered by a man whom they claim to be a demon.' Tyki's eyes fixate on the two exorcist walking away from the photo of the house in ruins. It was Allen and that girl he was with, the one he nearly killed just before betraying the noahs. He snickered as she was such a cute girl, yet so dumb to throw her life away for her friends. He sticks the small coffee straw in his mouth and chews on it.

"These exorcist… I sure hope someone wins this damn war, I'm getting sick of running…"

A crayon rolls out under the floor and David watches it go under tables. He then crawls (as best as he can with one arm) to go after it. He dodges several legs, not even curious to why the crayon keeps mysteriously moving so long. He finally catches up to it to see he has bumped into someone's legs. He glares up to see someone he never met before saying, "hello there."

A scream is heard and Tyki jolts to see David is nowhere in sight. His eyes fixate on the noah Cyril Kamelot. The sick fiend he is now "related" to. Even strange suddenly everyone is gone. Tyki jumps up and runs for the boy.

"Stop right there, Tyki, or I shatter every bone in his body." Cyril says, grinning. David's eyes are wide and tears rim at the edges. Tyki's teeth grit and he regrets not ever hitting the man whenever he tried to kiss him.

"LET HIM GO." Tyki says.

Cyril chuckles, "that's pretty hostile for someone who should be more careful… You know.. It's ashame you've gone and abandoned us like that Tyki, you were such great company and I liked you." He smirks and pats David's dirty blond hair.

"What do you want?"

"You mean what do we want. I didn't come here on my own accord, I was sent."

Tyki exhales, he felt his heart beat faster as he saw the boy trying to be brave, holding every tear that watered his eyeballs. He was angry for getting so distracted.

"The Earl wants you back. Either to kill you himself, or have you rejoin us and forget all this nonsense… Either way I need to confiscate you."

Tyki lets out a scoff, "why, of all people do your freak a** have to come get me?"

"That's not nice." Cyril's grip tightens on the boy and Tyki hears him whimper. "Make your decision soon or I will make it for you."

Damnit, Damnit, Damnit!

Tyki mentally cursed himself for this. He was so tired of running but he hadn't realized he was putting this kid's life on the line.

"I'll go with you." Cyril lets go of the boy and Tyki slowly walks up to the noah. Where is David going to go? What's going to happen to me? I hate this… I… His eye widens to see Cyril eyeing the boy, the look he gives just before he is ready to..

Tyki quickly sends a flutter of tease at Cyril before he can dismantle David.

"You b*****d!" Cyril shouts swatting the dark butterflies away. Tyki quickly picks up David and turns his back to the noah, "You were going against your word! YOU are the b*****d!" He hauls a** and runs out of there as quickly as he can. More running…

Tyki was realizing he was running out of time to find this kid a safe life… And it hurt because he was getting so attached.

Allen wandered to the training grounds to find Kanda nimbly training by himself. Allen blushes as he watches Kanda swiftly move, sweat glistening on his toned skin. Allen stood there looking a complete fool with his eyes just gazing up and down. Kanda suddenly stops, smirks and speaks. "Enjoying yourself there, Moyashi?"

Allen gasps and blushes bashfully. Kanda chuckles and sets mugen down leaned against a tree. He wanders to Allen and then pins him to a wall, noses touching. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

Allen blushes and pouts, "don't tease me, Kanda…."

Kanda smirks, "ok…" He leans in and presses his lips against Allen's just before his pony tail is yanked harshly making him growl. They both look to see Timcanpy pulling Kanda away from Allen.

"What the hell! Damn rat!" Kanda hisses, making Allen laugh. Timcanpy then flies up into a tree and watches.

"The hell's it's problem?" Kanda rubs his head.

"Maybe it's jealous." Allen chuckles and rubs Kanda's head for him. "Feel better?"

Kanda purrs, loving Allen touching him and putting so much attention on him. "I'll take that as a yes…" He eyes Kanda. "Is that purring I hear?"

Kanda's eyes shoot his eyes at the boy, "n-no!" He hisses.

Allen chuckles, "Bakanda… you're so much like a kitty… I think, though, it's time for the kitties bath" Allen grins. Kanda scoffs.

"Whatever… Fine. Take me."

Kanda decides to play along whatever game Allen was playing. Allen grinned and led Kanda out of the training area inside HQ. They made their way to the bathhouse, Kanda typically giving death glares to fools who stare at them with confusion. They creep in and to their luck it is vacant. Allen shuts the door and pulls the lever to lock it. Kanda glares at him, "that lever is not even to be used, it's a public bathhouse."

Allen grins, "well now it's 'out of order'". He snickers and Kanda grins.

"You little brat."

Allen laughs and leads him to the bath.

Kanda slowly eased himself in, purring as the heat crawled up on his body relieving the tension there. Allen closes his eyes adoring the sounds Kanda makes. Allen grins and grabs the soap, he rubs it along Kanda's almost perfect frame, making the Asian man groan in pleasure. The purring and the cooing, like music to Allen's ears. Allen continues lower only to pull away. Kanda huffs and eyes his moyashi.

"Oh Kanda, have I made you reliant?"

Kanda scoffs, "tch, as if."

Allen grins and chooses his words perfectly as he wants to get a certain reaction from the Asian. "I make you vulnerable and you know it."

Kanda scoffs again, "you?" He chuckles. "It perplexes me how you make me vulnerable.

"Oh I could do plenty to you, I just wouldn't have to make the oh-so strong Kanda Yu embarrassed to be made so vulnerable by me." Allen grins.

Kanda wavers away sitting at the other edge of the spring, he eyes his little one up and down.

"However… It is soo tempting" Allen finishes, his voice dark and his eyes darker.

Kanda glares the boy in the eye, chills radiating his body, knowing all too well how the boy could get in his dark form. He grins.

"You, make me vulnerable? Ha. Though I have to admit it makes me curious… But I know you wouldn't dare have it in you…"

Before he could contradict any longer he saw his moyashi crawling to him, like a cat stalking his prey. Kanda felt himself getting so excited having not seen Allen like this before. Allen slips into the spring, not caring that he was wetting his clothes, and sits on Kanda's hips. "I'm going to make you eat those words… Ba-Kanda."

Allen's hands roam through Kanda's hair tugging gently while his lips kissed along his warm neck. The kisses gradually become bites marking Kanda, and exciting him more.

"I'm uhn.. pretty curious to what you have in plan, moyashi… Uhnnn…"

"Mmmm.. kanda, that would just ruin the fun... " His hands firmly grip onto Kanda's raven hair forcing Kanda to look at his moyashi. "Why not just wait and watch..." Kanda held back the urge to smack Allen for ordering him but he couldn't deny how sexy it was. He bites on his bottom lip and softly nibbles "Watch me..." He then licks his tongue into Kanda's mouth hungrily. Kanda found himself kissing the boy back after tasting his warm tongue. Allen found himself mewing and moaning along with Kanda in their heated kiss, his hands exploring Kanda's body. His thumb nail grazes over the marks Allen made on Kanda making the older male groan in pleasure. He feels himself growing painfully hard and he wants Allen more than ever now. He decides to hold out to see what else the boy has in store for him. His hands grip Allen's wet shirt and he yanks it off his small body. Allen grins and helps him, tugging his own pants and all underneath off having them both exposed with each other. And idea spurts in the boys head suddenly.

His hand travels to Kanda's hard erection and he grips it tightly making the man release a deep groan. The boy smirks loving the idea of holding Kanda's control in his hand. He strokes it making Kanda's breath get quicker and hotter. Just before the man could get comfortable with the deep pleasure Allen abruptly stops making Kanda grip Allen's hips hard, hissing in dissatisfaction. "Damnit… Moyashi if you don't finish I will…"

A grin creeps over the boys face, "good idea…" He leans back a bit off of Kanda and stares at him. "Touch yourself Kanda." Kanda raised a brow at the comment. "Tch… Whatever you say." He wraps his palm around himself and groans at the feeling. Might as well follow the boys demands and give him a show. He began steadily pumping himself, moaning while he did so. Allen watched, almost mystified at the view. Kanda looked so into it, moaning and gripping hard. The aspect excited the boy to be the one see Kanda like this. He wanted more… He wanted so much more of the man and sitting here would not help.

"N-Ah… Shit moyashi I'm about to cum…" Suddenly Kanda is slammed at the edge of the spring with Allen crawling back atop the Asian, lust deep within his eyes.

"Shut up…" Allen begins to position himself over the tip of Kanda's pained erection and Kanda mentally thanks himself for holding out for it.

With no haste Allen shoves himself onto Kanda's length pushing deeper and deeper whimpering as he did so. Kanda groaned and leaned his head back grinning so deeply, his hands squeezing Allen's shaky hips. Kanda loved this, Allen's dark side, and how much it excited him. At last Allen had stopped at Kanda's hilt, his panting in Kanda's face.

"Augh… Aughhh…." His eyes looked almost weary but his body was filled with much stamina. Kanda grinned and kissed his moyashi hungrily, tongue invading his mouth. Allen began to slide himself up whimpering and mewing only to crash back down, earning a hiss from Kanda's gaping mouth.

"Augh… Nnnn Yes…" Allen began to find the perfect rhythm, riding on Kanda steadily and pleasuring. Kanda found himself bucking into the boys tightness along with him, helping to hit that spot that makes Allen…

"Nyaaahhh! Ahh! F-Fuck Kanda! Damnit!"

Kanda grinned to hear Allen curse at him, only amplifying all of this. It didn't hurt to let the boy have a little control at times, though nothing could beat making the boy beg for him.

Allen ground himself up and down on his lover, crying out in pleasure, the water around them ripple and splash to their movements. "K-Kanda! Nnn…. HURT ME!"

Kanda raised a brow, panting between his words, "what's that?" He huffed and grunted watching his little one.

"Mmm.. Mmmmm ohh… Bite me… Augh… Yes bite me!" Allen's nails raked into Kanda's shoulders and Kanda couldn't protest. That sadistic part of him that used to spend it's time punching the shit out of Allen on the battle field poked out and nothing could stop it. He bit down harshly on Allen's neck making the boy scream.

"AHHH! YES! LIKE THAT KANDA OH GOD MORE!"

The pace of Allen's riding, Kanda's bucking, and the bite were driving the two mad. Kanda bit down harder and harder until he tasted that delicious blood that belonged to Allen pool out so beautifully, allowing his tongue to hungrily lick it all up.

Allen was bouncing harder and faster, crying out, calling for his lover. "Kanda! N-Ahh… YU! Yu!" His hands now griping tightly on the edge of the spring slamming himself up and down on Kanda impaling himself more and more. "Nghhh…. Allen… Sh-Shit!" Kanda's bucking quickened along with the boy and his moans were loud and direct. The sounds of pleasure cries, skin slapping and sliding and water splashing was deafening but musical to the two and soon climax would too.

"AHH!" Kanda flipped the boy so his back was on the edge of the spring and Kanda was the one pounding deep into the boy. Climax was so close… So close it…

"AHHH!" Allen tilts his head and his back curves as he feels himself release on his own stomach and into the warm waters. Not long after did Kanda execute the final thrust harshly in the boys small frame and cum into the boys tight hole. His teeth grit as he tenses into the climax. He finally lies his head down onto Allen's heaving and sweaty chest, panting with his lover. Allen's gaze is heavenward and he is euphoric. The two stay like this for long enough time… The feeling of eachother… The feeling of their love… Something to truly be enveloped in.

There was a long field before Tyki and David, David with eyes watching Tyki. Tyki with his eyes away from the boy, pain in his chest. _What do I do… I… Have to give him a new home… Before he gets killed along with me_. He looks down at David who smiles. Tyki smiles back and ruffles his hair as they walk. David then turns to look up ahead, in a bit of bushes a clear railroad is seen._ A new path to follow, I guess… _On the railroad the two can clearly see a girl. A little girl. David smiles, his childlike instincts cry out 'playtime?'

The girl looks to be about around David's age. She has long brown hair to her waste and she wears a while dress with pink lining. Her feet are bare and picked flowers are in her hand. Her back is turned to them. Tyki's eyes then soon glare ata sound that both David And Tyki are aware of. A train.

A train is seen riding down the tracks in quick pace, and the girl is right in the middle of the tracks staring at a bundle of flowers growing on the edge. Panic.

"Hey!" David calls.

The girl doesn't move.

"THERES A TRAIN!" Tyki shouts.

She doesn't budge.

The train whizzes quicker and faster, nearing the little girl and she for some reason doesn't move! Tyki glares down at

David but he sees he is gone. Tyki looks back at the girl to see David chasing after her. Right infront of the train, the girl finally sees it, her brown eyes widening. David leaps forward and tackles her off the tracks, both of them safely escaping the fait of becoming railroad kill. Tyki gasps and dashes toward the two. He phases through the long trail of the train to see the girl gasping and her eyes tearing and David comforting her, panting a bit.

"Why didn't you move when I asked you?" David looks her in the eye as she asks.

In a strange babyish accent the girl replies, "I am deaf. I can't understand unless I watch your lips." Her voice is sweet despite it's slightly impaired accent due to being unable to hear herself. Tyki runs a hand through his hair letting out a heap of breath in relief.

The girl looks up at him, "are you magical?"

"… Sure."

Suddenly a woman and a man come running forth with their hands waving widly. "Felicia! Felicia are you alright!" They lift her and hug her gasping from shock.

"I'm fine daddy… I'm fine auntie… Really."

The woman called "auntie" by the girl looks down at David in relief, "You saved our little girl… Would… You two like to come inside?"

_I think my prayers have been answered_. Tyki tells himself. And he just may have.

~At last! Sorry, times are busy for me e_e; Sex scene came out successful. Since this time I had more time to make it detailed and nummy I am quite satisfied with it. Don't stop reading! It'll only get better! 3 ~


	32. Chapter 32

DISCLAIMER: Do we have to go through with the depressing fact that I do not own -man and their yaoi-rific characters all the time? = u =

"Felicia is my sisters daughter. Her parents died in the war and I am all that's left to care for her."

Tyki and David are now sitting in these strangers' living room, watching. The woman labeled 'auntie' run a hand through the little girl's ear moving hair behind it.

"It's so dangerous for her but what can I do." She sighs than smiled. "I am... So appreciative of what you have done little boy." She smiled to David, he blushes.

"Are you two travelers?" She asks glaring at Tyki.

Tyki smiles, "yes we are."

"Oh then please, stay for dinner! I insist. It's the least I can do for you."

Tyki smiled charmingly, the woman smiles back but then is flustered.

Dinner was great. David engaged in conversation with both the aunt and the death girl. Though death she could still read lips. She smiled adoringly at David, and the Aunt smiled at the boy. Tyki kept his eye on everyone, analyzing his chances. That night the woman offered them a place to stay for the night, Tyki didn't refuse. David slept in the guest room, sleeping quietly. Tyki crept out to have a word with the lady.

She stood at the houses front porch.

"You seem to have a lot on your hands."

She turns around to see Tyki walking up to her. She looks away and sighs.

"I do." She responds.

Tyki nods, "I see… No husband?"

"No... Never was married." She chuckles. "My sister was the lucky one of the family."

Tyki nods. "I see…. You know… David and I have been through a lot… And you see…. I'm not the safest person he can be around…"

He sighs, "My uhm… family… Aren't very… good people…. And they are sort of after me… It's a shame that the boy is caught in the crossfire. I grabbed him from an orphanage and I'm all he's got."

"I am very sorry to hear that, It's ashame… his parents probably left him because of his disability." Auntie says.

"Yeah… Would it be a problem to ask you a favor… I know you've been so kind to us."

"Not at all. You can't have too many favors after what you've done for Felicia." She glares at Tyki.

"…The boy is very strong. He's good hearted and is very kind…. He would be good for Felicia... He could look out for her…"

"Were are you getting at…?"

"…. I… Think it would be best if he were left here… Would you be able to take him in? It'd kill me if he got hurt because of my affairs… And you all have connected so well."

Auntie was a generous woman. A flustered woman by Tyki's charm as well. But she couldn't deny how close Felicia and him could be being both disabled. And so she agreed. Tyki travelled upstairs to say farewell to the boy.

He knelt at the bedside and gently nudged him.

"David…" He says quietly.

"Hnn…. T-Tyki?" His dark brown eyes glared at the ex-noah.

"David….. I have to leave you….. you aren't safe with me…"

David sits up, "what? But… y-you saved my life… How am I not safe?"

"The man who grabbed you at the café… there are more of them like him… And they will keep coming after me…. " David's eyes watered at Tyki spoke, "listen to me… You need to be strong… Be here for this family, they need you… They accept you."

"B-But Tyki…. W-Why can't you stay?"

"You guys will be hurt…"

David cried and Tyki suddenly remembered why he was so attached to the boy. It reminded him of an old friend… Eaze. Tyki embraced the boy back, his eyes shutting and his heart feeling more human than ever. He now realized how much it hurt to leave all his friends at the mines, and how much it hurt now to leave this boy… All because of the sacrifices made by being a damn noah.

"I'll never forget you, kid…. Don't forget me neither."

"I-I won't…." David sobbed.

And with that Tyki left. He trudged out into the fields, auntie watching, David at the window watching, and stars watching. Tyki now feeling that life wasn't worth living when you are a noah.

Back at the order an assignment was given to Allen, Kanda and Lenalee. "You three will be off to Germany." Komui says cheerfully. Lenalee smiled at her friends. Kanda looked as usually pouty and grumpy, Allen looked hopeful.

Tyki opens a newspaper the next day. "Latest news, Germany". Tyki sighed. He was in Germany. He didn't know he was about to receive a visit from a few old enemies.

~ FORGIVE ME FOR NOT REPLYING IN LIKE… FOREVER! I have been so busy a-and neglected this. I AM ESPECIALLY SORRY FOR THE PERSON I'VE BEEN WRITING THIS FIC FOR /3. I want to say I'll be more up to date but I'm just so busy ; o ;. Anywho, yes these were one of those yaoi-less chapters BEHAVE YOU RAGING HORMONAL TEENS! This yaoi fanfic has a story behind it too *watches too much general hospital lmao* 333 ))


	33. mybad

Sorry I haven't updated guys. I'm very busy. Shout out to my budy immortalxdesign though. The girl whom I made this fanfic for x'D Read her stuff too. I'm sure I can expect some good yaoi from her soon [she is my prodigy] 3 But until then read her BakxLenalee fanfic. It's hilarious!


End file.
